


All is Fair in Love and War

by lastemptation



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Marriage, M/M, Major Spoilers, Mutual Pining, NO NON-CON/DUB-CON, Political Intrigue, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastemptation/pseuds/lastemptation
Summary: Noctis agrees to a political marriage that would bring peace between two rival countries, but not all favor an engagement that would confine him to a loveless marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have no self-control when it comes to fills and this one is going to be a long one. I feel like I should add more warnings but there won't be anything like non-con/dub-con.

A sullen silence followed after King Regis’ voice left his own son stunned from the sudden proclamation. Of all the reasons why his father suddenly summoned him, this is not one Noctis expected.

“What are you saying, dad?” Noctis asked, or more like demanded. For years Noctis fulfilled every duty thrust into him by his father. It was his duty as the crown prince to serve his people and learn as much as possible before his coronation.

“I am quite serious.” King Regis leaned forward from his throne. A sad smile tugged at the corners of his lips and the expression sullen if not defeated.

Noctis tried to process the idea over, mulled it over but none of it makes sense to him. “What about Luna? What is the point in this when the Lucian line can’t continue?”

Regis sighed heavily in resignation. “Princess Lunafreya, of course, understands the position we find ourselves in. As for heirs, as much as I wish for you and Lunafreya to marry, it cannot be. This will be a decision that must be reached between you and your fiancé.”

Fiancé.

The word alone resounds as a prison sentence with no options than to comply without a fight. Arguing led nowhere. From birth, Noctis accepted his freedom consisted of limited freedoms that did not endanger the future of the Lucian reign. Even so, his anger boiled to the surface in lieu of his father’s drastic decision.

“I don’t even know who he is.” Noctis protested in anger. “To top it off, he is a man.”

Regis rubbed his temple, the crow’s feet more apparent now with age, and his shoulders sagged from exhaustion. “Noctis. Were there are other solutions, I would call off the proposal in an instant.”

Niflheim threatened to continue the endless fighting between Lucis should they refuse to form a truce, a treaty between the both countries. Of course, Niflheim insisted on the condition Regis surrender Insomnia to Imperial rule and Noctis to act as no more than a mere puppet with no power to the throne. Regis rejected the offer time and time again in which Niflheim reacted with violence to the outer towns located along the Lucian borders.

“Who is he?” Noctis asked, his lips pursed into a thin and fists clenched with a defeated expression splayed on his face. 

“A chancellor.” Regis replied as he stood from his seat. “You are to meet him in Altissia in a week’s time.”

Noctis pinched the bridge of his nose, slowly coming to terms this was merely another stepping stone to becoming king. The Lucian Kings were the ones who determined his worth as King, not the man who would become his husband in name.

“What about Luna?” Noctis needed to know what would become of his precious childhood friend and until a few moments ago, fiancée. For years his princess remained in Tenebrae with her brother Ravus at the expense they remain under the Empire’s thumb. Both were prisoners though no one dared admit it in the open.

Regis smiled slightly. “She may continue her work as the Oracle. Perhaps you two can remain as friends, I only advice you remember where your loyalty should lie.”

Friends. Other than Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio, Noctis had no other friends that he trusted. Luna, on the other hand, was both a friend and perhaps something more. Romantic love seemed a foreign concept to Noctis, he had the outmost respect and cared for Lunafreya, but love seemed a strange way to describe their relationship.

“I understand.” Noctis answered readily instead of pushing the argument further. Loyalty to the crown meant no contact with Luna that crossed the boundary between friends and lovers.

“Noctis, you are the people’s future King. Even in doubt, walk tall.” Regis said warmly with a twinkle in his eyes.

Noctis bowed to his father, hand over his heart and tipping a salute to him as he retreated to the door. His faint smile instantly fell once he stood outside the throne room and he cursed under his breath. Without sparing another thought, he quickly pulled out his phone to text Prompto.

_Meet me at the arcade._

Minutes passed as Noctis paced in the main hall for a reply. Were Prompto busy, Noctis would have to reach to another outlet he preferred the least: Gladio.  Sparring with him led to him on his back or being pinned repeatedly until Noctis stormed out of the training hall in frustration. He wanted to at least keep his pride intact while blowing off steam.             

_Okay, bud. See you there. :)_

Back in high school, Noctis was a stranger to arcades until Prompto introduced them to him. He mastered the games in a span of several weeks of nonstop playing that earned him a lecture from Ignis when his grades started slipping. Now the arcade served as a refuge for Noctis to blow steam off with Prompto usually as his side.

Prompto greeted him cheerfully with a fist bump outside the arcade. “I thought you said you had some big important meeting with the King.” He cocked his head to the side trying to read Noctis, though failed to interpret the  

“It’s not a big deal.” Noctis shrugged. Well, the truth could wait. The engagement would surely be announced all over Insomnia in a matter of days. For now, he preferred to keep it a secret.

“Hey, you could always talk to me too. I’m no Ignis, but I can listen.” Prompto gave Noctis a playful nudge.

Noctis appreciated the gesture, but it’s not what he needs. A grueling intense game of killing zombies is what he craved, no matter how brief it would help forget his life was crumbling beneath his feet.

“Thanks.” Noctis managed to say with a gentle punch to Prompto’s shoulder.

Noctis attacked head on without regard of strategizing as the game suggested players do to fair against a horde of zombies. His precision lacked compared to Prompto who picked off enemies that Noctis missed with gleeful cheers and high fives. It was refreshing hanging out with his best friend. Here he was just Noct, Prompto’s best friend, not Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

“Aw, so close.” Prompto whined when the horde finally bested them.

Noctis set the toy gun down back in its holster, panting and brushing back his bangs from his face. Somewhat relieved, he smiled slightly and pulled out a coupon from his jean’s pockets. “Next time. Want to head over to Crow’s Nest?” He asked as he handed Prompto the coupon.

“Ignis says it’s bad for you.” Prompto sighed as he stared longingly at the coupon.

Noctis snorted and rolled his eyes. “Iggy says a lot of things.” He urged Prompto to follow towards the fast food chain.

Maybe a night out is what he needed after all. Prompto made him laugh with his silly puns as they shared a plate of french fries.

“See you around.” Prompto smiled and waved once they stopped outside his home. “I guess Ignis is picking you up.”

Noctis saw the Regalia turning the corner of the street. Sometimes he believed Ignis had a sixth sense that detected the barest hints of Noctis' comings and goings. His adviser almost always knew about his whereabouts, then again, there were only a handful of places Noctis could hole away. “Yeah. See you.” He waved back then took a deep breath as he got into the car.

“A call might have been helpful.” Ignis patiently reminded Noctis.

Noctis pressed his head against the glass window and closed his eyes. “Sorry.” He murmured. “Did my father send you?”

“No.” Ignis said as he kept his eyes fixed on the road. “I merely worried you might have run off…” He trailed off, falling silent.

A sudden pang of realization hit Noctis that made him snap from his relaxed state. “He told you.” He said accusingly and frowned.

Ignis’ grip on the wheel tightened. “Noctis, you know it is my duty to stay informed of any changes or decision the King makes. This is personal and private, I know, but I do have to aid you where I can.”

“I know.” Noctis grumbled, scrunching his nose then taking a deep breath. “How much do you know?”

Ignis considered the question carefully before answering. “Niflheim drives a hard bargain. His Majesty has chosen the best course of action by agreeing to a political marriage. Surely your marriage with Princess Lunafreya mirrored such a union, the only exception is you two are good friends. And…”

“And?” Noctis pressed, his eyes piercing through Ignis’ schooled composure.

“And I do not agree with the decision.” Ignis confessed softly. “Yet, I can offer you any assistance should you find yourself in trouble.”

Noctis drummed his fingers against his armrest. “Thanks, Iggy, but I’ll be fine.” He assured his advisor.

Ignis let out an exasperated sigh, probably giving up on getting more out of Noctis. All attempts would be futile to have Noctis admit how he truly felt about his new ordeal.

\--

It’s chaos. Absolute chaos.

Noctis woke in his apartment hungry and grouchy from Ignis calling him five times in a row all in varying intervals to ensure he woke to answer rather than hit the snooze option. “What?” He groaned groggily, annoyed as he threw the covers off.

“Stay where you are.” Ignis said. “The council announced the engagement this morning. I suppose you can imagine the reactions.”

The Prince’s wedding with the beloved Princess Lunafreya cancelled to be replaced with the Prince marrying a Chancellor of Niflheim. A male chancellor at that. No heirs to inherit the Lucian throne except the truce between two rival countries would stop the impending war and allow the Oracle to delay the scourge. Many lives depended on peace.

Outrage, hope, shock, and anger. Noctis understood why his people wanted answers. They were not his to give yet.

“Didn’t plan on leaving anyway.” Noctis stared up at the ceiling, distracting himself by counting the tiles.

“Gladio is on his way.” Ignis added. “A safety measure.”

“Great.” Noctis sighed and rolled over to his side. His day was growing increasingly worse. The last thing he needed was Gladio grueling him all day about his feelings and irritating him further. “Dad suggested it?”

There was a pregnant pause on the other end of the line and Noctis almost hung up thinking Ignis had either ended the call or was in an area with bad reception. “Your fiancé did.” Ignis finally replied.

“What?” Noctis demanded and jolted up from his bed.

Fiancé. Hearing the words from Ignis snapped him back from reality. No zombie game could save him or make him forget. This was really happening. 

“Noctis.” Ignis said in a tone he reserved for when Noctis was upset or having a hard day with all the responsibilities of a kingdom resting on his shoulders. “We are here to help. In any way. For now it seems Chancellor Ardyn has your safety to consider, but if anything goes wrong, the three of us are to report to the King immediately to break off the engagement.”

Break off the engagement. A part of him wished he grasped the opportunity to back out, and maybe, somehow, he and Luna could broker a truce with Niflheim. But Noctis knew no such fairytales existed. He had to do this whether he liked it or not.

“Got it.” Noctis said.

“Are you f-“ Ignis was cut off quickly.

“Fine? Yeah.” Noctis wanted to stop thinking about the engagement or his fiancé having the power to give orders to his own friends. “Did you leave any leftovers?” He changed the subject back to a casual conversation.

Ignis sighed heavily on the phone. “No, but I packed enough food and Gladio has it. I have to go, be sure to clean your room this time.”

The line went dead and that was that.

Noctis slumped back into his bed, his body reluctant to move. Fortunately, Gladio had a key to the apartment and it saved the prince the trouble from leaving the comfort of his bed just to let his bodyguard in.

“I figured I’d find you in here.” Gladio sounded unimpressed, yet there was the merest tone of sympathy. It made it worse, in Noctis' opinion, for Gladio to be considerate on his inner turmoil. Everyone today treated him as if he were going to break at any given moment. “C’mon, Iggy nagged me all the way here to feed you.”

Heavy footsteps retreated into the living room to grant Noctis some privacy. Noctis decided sulking would arouse more suspicion and he changed into whatever clothes he found first before meeting Gladio in the living room.

“Smells good.” Noctis slowly relaxed at the arousing scent of food. Since his meal with Prompto yesterday, he had nothing else in his stomach other than his anxiety.

Gladio sat across from him, silent except when he spoke to agree that Ignis prepared a well-balanced yet delicious meal for them. There were, of course, telltale signs from Gladio’s uneasiness, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

“You can say what you want.” Noctis groused unhappily sensing the conversation was going to happen eventually. Better get it over with now.

Gladio said nothing until he busied himself cleaning the dishes. “I don’t like this.” He confessed. “Ignis said not to say anything, but I’ve sworn to protect you. Got a bad feeling about it.”

“Because Chancellor Ardyn sent you instead of my father?” Noctis asked while he rest his head on his hand and tried to look as uninterested as possible.

“I met him, Noct.” Gladio frowned.

“He’s here in Insomnia?” Noctis certainly heard nothing of the sort. The agreement was he travel to Altissia to meet his fiancé. A journey he would embark in a day’s time with his friends.

“Was.” Gladio corrected and sighed. “Iggy and I met him.”

So close yet far away. Noctis hated waiting, the not knowing always left him in the dark to stumble until he found the truth. What was Ardyn like to have Gladio on edge. Ignis seemed to accept the union to a certain extent.

“What’s he like?” Noctis asked out of curiosity. As the prince, he had to stay in the Chancellor’s good graces. Any information prepared him for his meeting in Altissia.

“Reminds me of a jester.” Gladio grumbled. “Can’t take him seriously half of the time, but he’s smarter than he looks. I don’t trust him, Noct. Something about him’s off.”

Noctis wished he had more time to sort through his personal feelings and those he buried deep to fulfill his duty as the future King. “Why’d he sent you to guard me?”

“He said Ignis and I gotta deliver you unharmed to him. Lots of people don’t want this wedding to happen.” Gladio explained with a grimace.

“Go figure.” Noctis pulled out his phone to check the newsfeed.

“I wouldn’t….” Gladio protested, but Noctis held his hand up to quiet him, a silent order to let him see it all. He needed to know what people were saying.

Back when there were official announcements of him and Luna, there were pictures all over the news and social media sites. Some were edited to have them in the same photo with their royal attire on. A perfect couple, and a symbol of peace.

Now there were pictures, but only Noctis was in them. No one seemed to have photographs of Chancellor Ardyn. All the headlines were a slap to his dignity, if not humiliating to imply the Prince yielded to any who offered a stable country at the cost of losing Princess Lunafreya as his wife. Love existed in fairytales. No union came from love entirely when it came to the Lucian line.

“Noct…” Gladio murmured.

“Yes?” Noctis’ nostrils flared, hands shaking unsteadily, but he stood from the table with a hard look on his face.

“Nothing. I’ll help you start packing.” Gladio finished cleaning and settled on the couch for the rest of the night, though on occasion he glanced at the surveillance videos and secured the doors and windows.

It was going to be a long night.

\---

“Prompto.” Ignis’ voice indicated two things. Irritation that went beyond Prompto being allowed to drive the Regalia, and another to come to realization the map lied and now they were stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Noctis sat by the car on the edge of the road. Already out of Insomnia and the trip was proving to be more of a hassle than he thought.

“Sorry.” Prompto repeated for the tenth time. “How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?”

“Less complaining, more pushing.” Gladio growled out as he braced himself for the tedious task of pushing the Regalia to the nearest gas station. “You too, Your Highness.”

Noctis wanted nothing more to be the one behind the wheel instead of pushing a car under a blazing sun that already had his shirt drenched from sweat. It made him less motivated to do anything requiring movement, but Ignis reached his limit and Noctis did offer to take his spot.

He groaned as he got up again and started pushing with Prompto and Gladio.

Hammerhead turns out to be the closest gas station in their vicinity. Neither of them know the territory well, even Ignis who schooled himself to know the history of all of Eos, never stepped outside Insomnia and maps were merely representations of the real locations. They were all the same out here in the countryside surrounded by trees and wild life

Cindy is all smiles at introducing herself and her foster father. A man Noctis knew only in name, but his father refused to say much else about his younger days.

“Ah, so you’re the prince.” Cindy said delightedly and gave Noctis a once over. “I thought you’d be taller, but I reckon that’ll do for your fiancé.”

Noctis crossed his arms, a scowl on his face at the mention of Ardyn. Even out here in the country he can’t catch a break from the wedding.

“Cindy, stop teasing the boy.” Cid waved off his daughter. “Reggy sending his son off on his own to meet Niflheim’s Chancellor, what is he thinking.” He clucked his tongue in disapproval.

Clearly on the future of his people is what Noctis wanted to say, but he stood by the Regalia without adding further comments about his father.

“It’ll take a few days to fix.” Cid said after inspecting the Regalia. “Cindy’s gonna be in charge of the repairs.”

Ignis tapped his chin, head cocked slightly as he made mental calculations. “I suppose we can spare some time to explore.”

Noctis tried not to appear too relieved with the news his meeting with Ardyn may be delayed all due to car troubles. He thanked the gods for small favors and headed towards the diner to order food. Ignis could scold him about it later, right now he needed a meal and a cold drink after pushing the car for hours.

It seemed the others had the same idea and joined him at the diner. They made plans to explore Hammerhead and running a few errands for Cid and Cindy. It was the least they could do for them fixing the car at no charge. Cid had snorted and claimed he owed King Regis a favor from the past.

Noctis slept easily that night in a mobile home with Prompto huddled close to him for warmth and only woke when Ignis shook him gently and gave him a firm warning to get up or he would miss breakfast. He was still groggy when his phone rang and it was Cor calling him. For Cor to suddenly call him, it must be important since the  man served as the royal protector of his father and hardly meddled in Noctis’ affairs now that Gladio was his sworn shield.

“Prince Noctis.” Came the gruff voice on the line.

“Cor. Something up?” Noctis asked casually, he was too tired to think too much about Cor frowning at his informality.

“You can say that.” Cor replied. “Your father requested I meet with you. There is something important I must give you. Where are you?”

“Stuck in Hammerhead.” Noctis sighed. “The Regalia needs repairs.”

“Cid is skilled enough to have the Regalia moving in a day’s time.” Cor said without missing a beat or proceeding to lecture Noctis as he usually did. “Don’t move. I will be there shortly, Your Highness.”

Noctis could feel a headache starting to form. “Okay.” He grudgingly agreed.

Shortly might have been an understatement. Cor arrived ten minutes later, alert, and his only greeting consisted of a bow to Noctis and a weary glance to the others. To say Gladio and Cor disagreed on security measures would be putting it mildly.

“So what’s going on?” Noctis asked, too wrung out to try guessing as to what task his father entrusted Cor to deliver to him.

Cor proceeded to explain Noctis had to collect the weapons of past Lucian Kings to gain their power. Overtime, some tombs had been destroyed, desecrated or lost through the changing lands. “His Majesty asked I give you this.” Cor reached into his pocket and handed Noctis a key. “All tombs can be opened with this key and this key alone. There is one nearby, I can lead you there, but the rest must be found on your own. A test, if you will think of it as such, Your Highness.”

Tests and more tests. His whole life was a test of whether the Lucian Kings found him worthy to wear the Ring of Lucii and guide the people. Noctis gripped the key tightly in his hand, its weight clinging to him and feeling heavy. “And if I am late to meet my fiancé?” Noctis forced himself to say the word as if he were speaking about the weather.

“You won’t be. For now, having one royal arm at your disposal is monumental. The rest must wait until after meeting with Chancellor Ardyn.” Cor said carefully. “Until then, the Kingslaive is caring for Crown City and your father, and I am to attend to other duties. Gladio, you must keep the Prince safe at all costs. This is not a game or a field trip.”

Noctis could hear the angry rumble of a growl contained to Gladio’s chest and the scowl on his face said it all.

“I took the oath, Cor, I know the drill.” Gladio said flatly.

Cor raised a brow, his lips pursed from displeasure. “I will take you to the tomb then let you be on your way.” He made no further conversation with any of them.

Noctis preferred to sit back in the Regalia and nap than walk again in the heat towards the hills. Creatures of all sorts roamed about. Some were hostile, others merely paused from their grazing to watch five humans trekking through their domain. Noctis knew he was being tested by Cor, of how well he faired out in the field. His experience was limited to training with Gladio, he never had an opportunity to leave beyond Insomnia’s safety.

The tomb lay hidden between the hills and Noctis unlocked the doors with the silver key given to him. He should feel something stepping into his ancestors’ tombs. All he felt was a chill from how low the temperature inside the tomb was as opposed to the blazing heat Noctis had traveled through minutes ago. He stepped closer, taking a deep breath and extending his hand over the marble coffin.

Light illuminated the tomb as magic dispersed in the air and accumulated to form a sword. Its power called to Noctis, to be held once more and given a purpose. He accepted it into his body, the magic coursing through his veins and his armiger surrounded him with solely that weapon orbiting around him. Twelve more. Twelve more and he could summon as many weapons as his father did in battle.

“That was pretty cool.” Prompto admitted once they were outside again. “Is it okay if I took some photos?” He whispered to Noctis when he thought Cor was out of earshot.

“I don’t care.” Noctis shrugged. He really didn’t. They were dead, no point on wandering in the past.

“You’re awesome.” Prompto grabbed his arm, way too jovial about visiting tombs.

Ever since they left Insomnia, Prompto made no comments about the wedding. For someone who loved to voice his opinions, he stayed mum about the whole ordeal and instead took to making the trip fun as possible.

“The rest is up to you.” Cor said. “I have faith in you, Prince Noctis. You may have ways to go, but you have makings of a great king.” He bowed before taking his leave once they arrived at Hammerhead’s gas station.

“That was…” Prompto trailed off and scratched the back of his head.

“Cor means us no ill will.” Ignis assured Prompto and squeezed his shoulder. “Only to remind us that the Prince is our priority above all.” He managed a small smile.

Noctis sighed. “Okay, mom, can we get going? It’s hot.”

\--

Cid has the car repaired the next day, but at Ignis’ suggestion, the four of them agree to travel through Duscae and take in the sites. Noctis can’t help but feel free. The entire castle knew where he was at all times, he couldn’t go out with Prompto without Ignis or Gladio lingering close by with vigilant eyes for enemies. As much as he appreciated their concern, they hardly had times were they were just friends.

Under the stars, Noctis had no worries other than perhaps Gladio making him help with storing all the equipment in the morning. Here, he was just Noctis hanging out with his friends. They played a few rounds of King’s Knight until Prompto called it quits after losing to Ignis three times in a row.

A comfortable silence settled once the cards were put away and all of them sat drinking their tea Ignis brewed earlier to as close to perfection as possible on the portable stove. Noctis closed his eyes, his body wanted to just drift away and dream, but Prompto’s voice grabbed his attention.

“Noct.” Prompto said quietly.

“Hmm?” Noctis replied sleepily though he opened his eyes once more.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Prompto asked and bit his lower lip. He was worried, and Noctis wished he could leave the conversation, but his friends deserved answers.

“Yeah.” Noctis lifted one shoulder then stretched.

Prompto lets out an exasperated sigh, wanting to press, but Noctis buried all his thoughts towards his duty and personal feelings in a place none of them reached. “We’ll still be friends, right?”

As silly as the prospect of losing Prompto as a friend due to his marriage, Noctis understands the fear stems from Prompto’s childhood and his battle against his poor self-esteem. “You’d think I’d abandon you now?” Noctis countered, pretending to be offended.

Prompto instantly grew flustered. “No, no, it’s just…married people have their thing, y’know…it’s never the same.”

“Sorry.” Noctis said loudly and crossed his arms. “But all of you are stuck with me. Hope that’s okay.”

“Someone has to make sure you read the reports.” Ignis added and smiled slightly.

“And keep you out of trouble.” Gladio snorted but the man grinned widely.

“Would your fiancé be fine with us?” Prompto asked.

Noctis frowned, lips pressed into a firm line. “I don’t care, it’s you guys or he doesn’t get to put a ring on my finger.”

“Spoken like a true king.” Gladio laughed and gave Noctis a firm clap on his back. “Tomorrow’s gonna be interesting.”

Ignis finished his tea and stood. “Do rest, Noctis, the day will be long. A six hour boat ride awaits us to Altissia.”

“Yessir.” Noctis yawned out.

Tomorrow Ardyn awaited him in Altissia. A truce would be discussed between them in detail and Noctis needed to set his own conditions. Lucis depended on this union, as uncommon as it was, and nontraditional, Noctis was determined to see it through.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst updater and it doesn't help I play an unhealthy amount of Overwatch. Thank you for all your nice comments and kudos :)

 “Whoa! It’s amazing!” Prompto exclaimed, eyes bright and smile full of mirth as he processed all the beauty and splendor of Altissia.

Noctis, despite being engaged to Luna for years, never once visited Altissia. Now, he was here, on a similar mission to meet his betrothed and officiate a union with Ardyn instead. No wedding dress awaited him on a display case, according to the locals, a showcase of Noctis’ suit would be on showcase along with his fiancé’s for the day. Adding salt to injury as Ignis’ liked to say.

“Try not to fall into the water. None of us are going to fish you out.” Gladio teased Prompto, tugging at his leather jacket in warning the risk of falling into the canals might guarantee a trip to the clinic.

“I’d fish you out.” Noctis chimed in with a shrug.

Prompto hooked his arm with Noctis’, pulling him closer as they walked over a bridge. “See, I knew I could count on you, Noct.”

“Be it as it may, Noctis has an important meeting to tend to, we must not delay longer than necessary, Prompto.” Ignis reminded Prompto to prevent him from sidetracking them into one of his photo sessions.

“Can we at least go see the suit first?” Prompto protested, evident he wanted to delay their destination to Leville as much as Ignis would allow. His eyes locked onto Noctis’ a silent plea not going unnoticed by the prince.

“Why not.” Noctis said. Even now, his friends were not shying away from expressing their honesty towards his engagement. As welcoming and comforting Noctis finds it, his resolution to accept the cards fate dealt him, could crumble at such reassuring gestures.

Ignis glanced at his watch, no doubt calculating the amount of time they had left before they were to deliver Noctis to Ardyn. He smiled in spite of himself well aware Prompto, despite his cheerful demeanor, was concerned for the princes’ well being and mental state. Dragging him to sight see might prove worth the detour.

“Very well.” Ignis agreed.

Ignis, too, suggested they ride the gondola. Another distraction that turned out to be exciting if Noctis had to be honest. A camera shuttering away eased his mind momentarily, along with the lull of the waves rocking the gondola. Altissia was said to be a city for lovers, for a new start and rebirth, but there was nothing romantic about the atmosphere.

Noctis followed Ignis once they were on the other side of the city. For a prince, he had no innate sense of direction and often found himself lost even within the confines of the castle. Ignis often had to guide him when traveling and suggested he remember significant landmarks to find his way if he ever needed help finding his way. Here, the growing crowd around a display window indicated they had arrived to the showcase.

A mix of emotions welled up against Noctis’ chest at seeing his wedding suit displayed in all its glory and designed by the a renowned fashion designer that was known for tailoring all clothes for the elite. Black and white. Lucian colors and Niflheim’s pure white complimented one another in the careful design to remain respectful of both countries. The dress shirt was all black, the cufflinks on it had skull motifs closely associated with the Lucian crest with only one glove for the right hand with delicate metal woven into the fabric. Noctis frowned at the rest of the suit noticing his slacks were white, his shoes also white with more interwoven designs consistent of Lucian and Niflheim influence. The coat, a part of him hated to even admit it, was beautiful. The coat was all white and parted with a sash like design to it, almost those similar to an Oracle’s ceremonial wear, revealing a white waistcoat and a Lucian pendant bringing the crystal beads that formed an intricate chain of the coat together.

 In another reality, Luna’s wedding dress would be displayed for publicity and to promote a sense of security for the people. Noctis pressed his hand against the display window, finding the framed photograph of him smiling somewhat unnerving since he couldn’t recall ever having that shot taken recently. Prompto was all about consent and asked Noctis first if he could share his photos of the prince, he had a feeling a paparazzi had bested even Ignis.

“It’s not bad.” Gladio commented. “Suits you well.”

“They put much thought in the design, that much is clear.” Ignis agreed.

Noctis forced a small smile then turned his focus on the other suit displayed beside his. It was Ardyn’s. His fiancé’s suit had more elaborate details than his with neutral shades of grey and black instead of white to represent Niflheim. But there was no photograph to prepare Noctis on reacting to his fiance’s physical appearance.

"You're a symbol of peace." Gladio's hand rested on his shoulder, its weight heavier than usual. 

“I plan to keep it that way. A King does what he must for his people.”  Noctis murmured quietly, his fists clenched at his side, but held his head high.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Luxury hotels were not foreign to Noctis. As a prince he traveled at his father’s side on diplomatic missions though most were within Lucian borders, he recalled a time before the accident in which he stayed in high class hotels. The Leville did not quite match the extravagance of Lucian architecture and design, but the velvet carpets and floral decorations brought out a unique elegance reserved for Altissian décor. Lively, is what crossed Noctis’ mind. Patrons bustled about at the entrance, not paying much attention to Noctis or his crew.

“Might I suggest you brush up some?” Ignis suggested, fixing wild tresses as best as he could with his hands. 

Noctis waved off Ignis’ hand, against the idea of changing his appearance solely to please a man he knew nothing of. Yet, a part of him knew Ignis had a point.

“Alright.” Noctis agreed grudgingly, giving permission for Ignis to lead him into their reserved rooms. Even here, the master suite was set up for sheltering royalty. The tapestry colors had been changed from velvet to the Lucian colors, black and grays. He wandered about, breathing in and out, trying to remain calm as he heard Ignis bustling about through the wardrobe to find suitable clothing for the prince.

“Nothing that makes me look like dad.” Noctis half joked. At twenty, he had a soft face, his features resembled nothing of his father, but Gladio predicted in ten years, he would probably be a spitting image of King Regis.

“Of course.” Ignis smiled slightly, probably amused at the mental image of the prince actually allowing himself to be groomed properly. His advisor picked out modest clothes for him, slacks and a dress shirt, not overdressed, but more presentable than his civilian attire. Ever since they were children, Ignis had impeccable taste in clothing and styles, as opposed to Noctis who was capable of going to school with his uniform rumbled and buttons of his blazer missing were it not for Ignis’ constant care.

Noctis fidgeted with the cufflinks for several seconds before Ignis patiently moved his hands away to fix them properly. “Noct.” Ignis murmured, calm, yet the tenor in his voice betrayed his composure.

“Yeah?” Noctis raised a brow, already expecting some form of lecture.

“While I understand why this marriage must go through, please do not hesitate to tell us your troubles.” As the prince’s advisor, Noctis acknowledged and even came to accept there were instances Ignis had to choose duty over his personal opinions. Since birth, Ignis was given a role, he and Gladio were born to serve the future King of Lucis, faltering meant misguiding the wayward prince. “And…” Ignis trailed off, pausing to choose his words carefully. “I know we have not had this conversation in a while, as much as it is uncomfortable for you as it is for me, it is necessary.”

Noctis froze, his eyes widened in panic, cheeks starting to warm up from a flashback to his teenage years. “Wait you really don’t have to.” He protested quickly, wanting no part in the next conversation.

“I left out important details.” Ignis ignored Noctis’ pleas and his embarrassment as the younger man ducked his head to hide his horrified expression. “Ardyn may want to consummate the marriage on the wedding night, as you know, tradition calls for.”

“Gods, Ignis stop it.” Noctis managed to say through grit teeth. Sex with other men, it was a foreign concept to the prince. He knew of it, heard whispered rumors of such and such officer was gay, but never paid it much mind. Lucis granted equality for its citizens no matter their choice of partner, though the law did not extend for royalty entirely. Heirs were a priority after all. Now that Noctis fixed his eyes on his feet to avoid meeting Ignis’ eyes, he could feel anxiety building up against his chest. Sex with Ardyn, another male, what would that even be like.

“I must.” Ignis sighed, sounding weary. “He cannot force you, Noct. That is a condition His Majesty refused to let go. If he harms you in any way, you are to report it to me or Gladio. Niflheim would lose claim of any Lucian lands, the marriage would be forfeit if you are harmed. Ardyn must have your consent.”

“So that’s all?” Noctis dared to ask, hoping Ignis would get the hint.

“Yes and no.” Ignis answered. “If you ever agree to…consummate the marriage, be careful and make sure you are ready.”

“Duly noted. Please stop talking about this, okay? This is so embarrassing.” Noctis grumbled as he hurried out of the room. The more time that passed, the harder it was to move forward and follow through the ordeal. Walk tall, he thought to himself. Kings made difficult decisions for their kingdom, he too, was assuming his role as the prince and future king, he had to do this.

 

* * *

 

Noctis’ hand rested on the brass doorknob of the meeting room. Behind the door Ardyn awaited him. What he be like? Older and unattractive? Irritating to the point Noctis would be unable to resist throttling him? His whole body trembled in anticipation, the magic within his body threatening to flare from its vessel’s heightened panicked state. A hand to his shoulder pulled him from his inner turmoil.

“Noct.” Prompto smiled, a forced one, but Noctis appreciated the cheery front his best friend was brave enough to put up for him. “We’ll be outside. Anything happens and Big Guy will break the doors and we’ll help you out.” He promised with a playful punch to Noctis’ arm.

“Why am I the one who’s gotta knock down doors? I don’t got the kind of money to pay off the hotel.” Gladio crossed his arms, giving Prompto an unimpressed look.

“In such a situation, I doubt the hotel would place doors above the prince’s life.” Ignis pointed out.

Noctis breathed in deeply, setting a mantra for himself that Lucis would thrive and prosper from his union to Ardyn. Everything would be alright. “See you in a bit.” He turned the knob and entered the room.

The décor inside the conference room resembled nothing  from the hotel, and for a moment, Noctis thought he might have miraculously stepped into another building altogether. White flowers adorned the table, petals were scattered on the floor, and Noctis noted the two glasses of wine at the center of the table along with documents no doubt were official wedding certificates. He tried to remain calm, be himself, but his entire mind came to a standstill at hearing a voice by the window.

“Ah, there you are, I thought for a moment you had gotten cold feet and left me at the altar, so to speak.” Ardyn stood by the window, leaning against the wall, with an amused smile splayed on his face.

Noctis was too stunned to reply, his mouth parted slightly in attempt to form words, it closed and he made no effort to smile. The man before him was nothing like he imagined him to be in his mind. Ardyn wore a strange assortment of clothes that seemed more carelessly picked than presenting a fashion statement. He wore no official colors of Niflheim or their uniforms, a rarity for a country whose leaders paraded the uniform with pride and an air of superiority. In a rugged way, Ardyn was handsome with his piercing eyes and unkempt violet hair, though none of them seemed to pin point his age, only that he was without a doubt older than Noctis.

“Shy?” Ardyn chuckled, moving forward then laughing when Noctis subconsciously took a step back. “There is no need to be afraid, I have no interest in harming you.” He shrugged off his coat, rotating to show off he was unarmed.

“Why would I be scared.” Noctis grumbled, finally finding his voice and will to engage Ardyn.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Ardyn tapped his chin, a sly smile tugged at his lips. “Various reasons. One being I am much older and can easily overpower you.”

Noctis’ fists clenched tightly, the magic within him flaring up from feeling threatened. “My father would call off the wedding.”

“Dear Regis will do no such thing.” Ardyn feigned a shocked expression. “I am after all, a gentleman, no harm will come to you, that I promise.”

“How can I trust Niflheim will keep its word? Marrying Luna would unite the nations, why change it to you now? I will have no heirs.”  Noctis’ composure frayed under the strain of being toyed with, he felt cornered with no place to run, but forward. A king must accept the consequences no matter the cost, Ignis had told him that once. From reassurance to instilling a valuable lesson, Noctis hated when his advisor spoke the truth.

Ardyn ran a hand through his hair, not at all bothered by the accusations. “Princess Lunafreya has agreed to the terms. She will be free to continue her work as the Oracle, a rather daunting task, but it is hers to bare alone. You, on the other hand, dear Prince Noctis, are mine alone.”

Mine.

Noctis cringed internally from the ownership and claim Ardyn already possessed over him. A chill ran down his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck raised from a fear he might not have full reign over Lucis with Ardyn at his side. No, his father would never allow it, and Noctis certainly wouldn’t stand for it either.

“I have conditions.” Noctis glared at Ardyn, undeterred from making rightful demands.

“Oh?” Ardyn smiled wryly. “Do tell.”

“My friends must stay in their respective roles. Prompto Argentum will be given access to the palace and he will assist on social issues pertaining to Lucis as well as act accordingly with Ignis Scientia on diplomacy.” Noctis found courage once more remembering his vow to never abandon his friends. He needed them now more than ever to take up the throne with Ardyn.

Ardyn remained silent, pacing around the room until he snapped his fingers that brought Noctis’ attention back to him. “It’s not to my liking, but that is feasible. Is that all?”

“I _am_ the future King of Lucis, if anything happens to me or my friends, this marriage is over.”

Ardyn ran a finger through the table, examining the dust particles as if this were a trivial affair with no repercussions, and pinched his fingers together to flick off the dust. “Fair terms. I was expecting more…resistance.”

“Do I have a choice?” Noctis bit back.

“Hardly.” Ardyn chuckled. “But it would have proved interesting. Instead, I get you all dressed up and acting as a prince. Disappointing. Ah yes, where are my manners, while our lawyers put our words to paper and we sign, I have but a small request.”

A sense of dread drifted onto him with a conjuration of hundreds of reasons as to what that request may be. It proved to be much worse than Noctis imagined.

“Tomorrow at the city cathedral, we are to publicly announce our engagement.” Ardyn showed no hint of remorse or pity for dragging Noctis into a nightmare. He added that last nail to the coffin trapping the prince where he could not hide: from public view.

“Fine.” Noctis agreed grudgingly his nails digging into his palms hard enough to draw blood.

Ardyn clucked his tongue then sighed. “Please relax. I want our marriage to be amicable.”

Noctis nearly snorted at the suggestion, but he resisted the urge. For his people he decided to endure humiliation and a life with a man he never saw himself falling in love with. Ardyn possessed no qualities Luna did, no kindness or sincerity to her affections for Noctis.

“Can I go now?” Noctis asked instead of confronting Ardyn. His head throbbed from stress, exhaustion overcoming him as he swayed forward from the ache growing increasingly painful to warrant a groan. Distorted illusions flashed with no discerning sequence as to where it began or ended, until Noctis felt himself falling at the last image of Insomnia on ablaze. “No…” He managed to say, bracing himself for the impact of the ground that never came.

“There, there.”

The voice sounded far away, muddled by the thundering noise in his mind, and Noctis gripped weakly at the hems of Ardyn’s scarf as the man lifted him with ease. If Noctis were conscious, he never would allow Ardyn the opportunity to hold him, but the surprising amount of warmth radiating from the man’s body sent him to a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

Noctis woke in a cold sweat, his entire body trembled as he slowly started to piece together he was in a room alone with the only source of light coming from a door left ajar. Who was it? He groaned, pressing a hand to his temple in hopes the action calmed the pain that persisted even now. Ardyn had been with him at the time he experienced a series of visions he would be more terrified of had his father not confessed it was an ability that ran in the Lucis line.

“You are awake.” Ignis’ sigh of relief was enough to pull Noctis from his thoughts and calm his racing heart.

“Yeah.” Noctis gave his advisor a weak, shaky smile. “What happened?”

Ignis moved through the dimly lit room and sat on the edge of the bed, giving Noctis sufficient space for comfort. “Ardyn says you passed out. He brought you to us and Gladio found a doctor to confirm nothing had been done to you.”

“No, Ardyn didn’t do anything.” Noctis admitted, frowning at the thought of his fiancé. “I saw…things. Like dad does.”

Ignis’ brows furrowed, growing silent as he did when he was conflicted with a problem that was not easily resolved with merely words. “I see.” He shook his head. “The doctor said you are physically healthy, better than healthy if I have to be accurate. For now, please tell us if this occurs again. King Regis was effected differently, we do not know what these visions may do to you or what has triggered them.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis grumbled under his breath. Another issue to add to his collection of things that can go wrong during the stay in Altissia.

“Are you well to get up?” Ignis asked, concern laced in his voice despite his composed demeanor.

Today the entire world would watch Ardyn officially propose to him in front of the cathedral. Saying no meant he had another excuse to remain indoors with the curtains blocking all sunlight and sleeping instead of tending to his fiancé. Even so, the day would come when Noctis had to uphold Ardyn’s condition and he preferred to get it over than dwindle and bide his time dreading it. “I’ll be fine. I’m guessing Ardyn told you about today.”

“Yes. People are gathering in the plaza as we speak, news reporters are eagerly awaiting your arrival.” Ignis said as he started drawing the curtains. Light spilled into the room and blinded Noctis briefly until his eyes adjusted. “All of us are to be present and arrive promptly at noon.”

Fortunately for Noctis, his headache subsided after a hearty breakfast and medication Ignis provided as a prevention should he have another episode during the event. If people spread rumors Noctis was ill with an unknown illness, it would only bode ill to his rightful claim to the throne. He changed into another suit that had him grimacing at seeing a Lucian traditional suit awaiting him.

Noctis was relieved Ignis allowed him to style his hair on such an important occasion. He wanted to do this as Noctis, not as Prince Noctis, on his own terms with his head held high and bracing for a brighter future for his people.

Prompto and Gladio are also dressed for the occasion with Gladio in his full Crowns Guard uniform that mirrored Ignis’ own, and Prompto dressed formally for once instead of wearing his stylish urban clothes. Noctis welcomed the hug Prompto gave him and the encouraging squeeze from Gladio’s coarse hands on his arm.

“You sure you are up to this, Noct?” Prompto hooked his arm with Noctis’ as they walked together down the Altissian streets now blocked by the city’s guards and allowing Noctis a safe passage to the cathedral. Gladio walked ahead, his hand twitched every now and then, with every attention to bring forth his sword should an assailant dare make an attempt on Noctis’ life.

“I’m sure, quit worrying.” Noctis assured his best friend.

“Can’t help it. You’re my friend…and you lie a lot.” Prompto murmured, his smile fading and replaced with an unreadable expression. “Then yesterday you were passed out…but the way Ardyn carried you, it seemed like he cared.”

“It’s a normal reaction, right? For a fiancé to care about you.” Noctis reasoned, though he was unsure if he was trying to find some comfort in his rationality or put Prompto’s worries to rest.

“Sure, I guess.” Prompto chuckled lightly, turning his attention to the chocobos adorned with white flowers, appearing regal with the Altissian emblem pinned to the strap across their chests.

Each step brought Noctis closer to Ardyn and he was spirited towards the backstreets and rarely used alleys until they reached the cathedral. Noctis heard the crowd break into applause once he stepped on the right side of the entrance where an elegant podium was erected with a lawyer present no doubt with the paper for Ardyn and Noctis to sign. Noctis never liked people being privy of his business or the paparazzi stalking him in hopes of exposing a scandal, but standing before a crowd overwhelmed him more than all the unpleasant rumors about him on social media and in Lucian news. His hand squeezed Prompto’s, no words exchanged between them, but a soothing pat to his hand was all he needed in that moment that Ardyn appeared on the opposite in this time with his hair pulled back in a half ponytail, shaved, and wearing a similar Lucian suit that Noctis hated admitting made him look like a King.

The reactions of the people varied from applause to hushed murmurs at the sight of Ardyn as Noctis started walking down the stage without a prompt from Ignis. No going back. This was it. Today the union would be official and the wedding would take place in Lucis shortly after. Noctis mustered a smile once his fiancé stood before him, the flash of cameras a distraction to Ardyn taking his hand in his. It also eradicated the temptation to punch Ardyn’s smug smile off his face.

The lawyer listed the terms of their marriage, a promise between two countries at war for centuries coming together with them as a symbol of peace and unity. Noctis tuned out the lawyer, his mind wandering to wishing he was back in Lucis with his friends traveling the countryside and he only spoke when he needed to make a verbal confirmation he understood the politics involved. Noctis took the pen from the lawyer, finally an excuse to slip his hand away from Ardyn’s as he signed the legal document and waited for his fiancé to do the same. Cheering broke out, the cameras now going on a frenzy at a historical moment that would be documented in Eos’ history for years to come.

Noctis expected to be whisked away by Gladio to a secure area where he could rest, maybe even change into his casual clothing if possible, but no, Ardyn had more schemed than he thought. The man reached into his pocket to produce a black case that made Noctis’ stomach churn. He revealed a silver ring, the designs on it intricate with the Lucian designs interwoven with others that were unfamiliar to him yet stunning all the same. A ring fit for royalty and he had no way out to step back and reject the ring, no, Noctis stood and his breath hitched as Ardyn took his hand again. Stop, Noctis wanted to say, but the words never formed on his lips and the ring slid onto his finger fitting perfectly, but there remained a tightness and heavy weight the prince tried to ignore.

“I chose it just for you.” Ardyn cupped his chin, with his other hand.

Noctis visibly tensed, his forced smile for the cameras fooled those who did not know him, but his friends probably knew how uncomfortable he was. There was nothing they could do for him than wait in anger for their prince to return to them. “Thanks, it’ll be hard to forget.” He said through grit teeth, annunciating each syllable the threat lingering, though Ardyn dismissed it.

“Why not make love and not war? Is that not what Lucis wants?” Ardyn’s finger moved along Noctis’ chin, a soft caress caused a choked sound to come from the prince. He wanted out, but admitting defeat would please the Chancellor more than his defiance.

“I don’t love you.” Noctis hissed, his eyes glaring daggers at Ardyn that earned him a painful squeeze to his hand.

“Not yet.” Ardyn grinned as he let go of his hand to wrap an arm around his waist.

To be fair, Noctis struggled, but for someone who was nowhere near Gladio’s size, the man had an iron grip on him.  “Never.” Noctis vowed under his breath, stopping his struggle remembering where he was and that millions of people were watching them.

Noctis had no preparation for what happened next, Ardyn always was two steps ahead of him with no intentions of stopping. As a teenager, none of the usual symptoms that came with puberty affected him much, not while Ignis explained it in great detail Noctis deterred from ever having an embarrassing conversation with his friend and advisor about it ever again. That, however, hardly meant did he not think of kissing or other things teenage boys thought about, he did wonder from time to time what it would be like to kiss Luna. Would her lips be soft? Would he even be a good kisser or disappoint his future wife? But with a kingdom’s responsibilities resting on his young shoulders, Noctis often pushed trivial thoughts aside. But now, with Ardyn’s lips on his and deepening the kiss when given the chance by Noctis who was too shocked to do much than comply to the man’s whims, he realized kissing was nothing close to what he imagined.

A thunderous applause from the crowd fell deaf to his ears, nothing could serve as a tether to reel him away from Ardyn’s searing kiss or the fact Noctis was no longer resisting. It felt odd, having another’s lips on his, even more so a man’s. They were rougher, no sweetness or tangible fragility that Noctis associated with Luna were found in Ardyn’s kiss. Take. He was taking without offering Noctis a way out than to accept they were united by law, and soon they would be wedded before the gods and kings of Lucis.

Noctis spurred by his will to endure the dent to his dignity and pride, he took a hold of Ardyn’s lapels once the man’s lips parted from his. “I hate you.” He pulled Ardyn into a fiery and angry kiss that Noctis wanted to desperately to back away, but he would rather stand his ground than allow Ardyn the upper hand in their relationship. It becomes all too much. The tidal wave of a pleasant yet unknown warmth spreads through him to the extend his mind went hazy to the extent all logic was abandoned until Noctis parted away as if burned, his eyes half-lidded, panting from the exertion of countering Ardyn’s kiss with one of his own.  

“Oh, I don’t think you hate me that much.” Ardyn teased Noctis, a sly grin formed on his lips. “Last night you were rather docile.”

With a swift motion, Noctis managed to slip from the man’s hold, and offered him a wry smile. “It won’t happen again.” He said as he separated from Ardyn to wave at the crowd, the ring on his finger glinting in the sunlight.

“Hm, I doubt that.” Ardyn said against the prince’s ear, his hand on his lower back as he too waved back at the crowd. No one noticed what had transpired, both of them acted rather too well to portray the marriage was off to an amicable start.

In moments, the warmth to his back was gone and Ardyn was busying himself with interviewers that granted Noctis time to make his escape from the crowds. Ignis could deal with the excuses for him as to why he left without a word to the reporters. The anxiety drove his body to exhaustion, legs heavy under him as he managed to find Gladio and grab onto his arm for support. With all eyes on Noctis, he felt relieved seeing Gladio leading him into the cathedral where no cameras were allowed to follow.

“Gods, Noct, that was…that bastard.” Gladio growled as he supported Noctis’ weight with his arm. “I would’ve jumped in y’know, I was close to.” He examined Noctis with care, ensuring no physical harm had come to the prince.

“I’m fine.” Noctis said, still keeping a hand clutched to his royal guard’s arm, drowning out the noise by concentrating on breathing and relaxing. They were old exercises Gladio instilled on him as a child that he once hated repeating them while training with him, but they served well for calming his nerves other than fishing.

“That’s a..” Gladio protested, then stopped himself.

“My father will want to know the details of the document. I should call him soon.” Noctis cut off Gladio, pressing on to more important affairs than personal emotions about what transpired during the proposal.

Gladio suddenly looked older, the displeasure etched on his face of seeing his prince under duress not even he could shield him from. Some things were meant only for Noctis to handle alone, but the support from his friends never went unappreciated.

“Ignis is on the phone with him.” Gladio grumbled, allowing Noctis to stand on his own again without his assistance.

Ignis would provide an honest report which is what King Regis always asked of him when it concerned Noctis. Most of the top priority issues spoken of was Noctis attending school, living alone, and how he dealt with tackling both an education and all the training he was required to be deemed worthy of ascending the throne. Noctis felt a wave of shame washing over him, his father watched as Ardyn kissed him on live television and slip a ring on his finger. No past Lucian king was known to have a male lover much less a fiancé. All of it was to ensure the Lucian line continued.

The line would end with Noctis at the helm. Maybe Ardyn meant to keep it that way, but the man merely skirted about the issue meaning he had yet to voice his true intentions over heirs. Noctis pressed a hand to his lips, the feeling of Ardyn’s lips lingered, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth and an indiscernible feeling at the pit of his stomach. Ardyn tore every wall Noctis projected and witnessed him at his weakest, a privilege only privy to his friends.

“Noct.” Prompto was flushed from his face, his voice a light in the dark that stilled Noctis’ spiraling thoughts. “Wow, I wasn’t expecting the…” He made flustered motions to his face. “But then you too…”

“I wasn’t going to let him one up me.” Noctis said, trying not to appear as equally embarrassed as Prompto was.

“Uh, yeah, well I think you surprised him and everyone.” Prompto chuckled then sighed. “It was weird. Not because you’re both guys, that’s okay with me, it’s just…” He trailed off, shaking his head probably from realizing some things were best left unsaid.

“Not Luna.” Noctis supplied.

“That, yeah.” Prompto agreed with a small smile. His eyes moved onto the ring on Noctis’ finger, a bit taken aback by its grandeur. “He went all out.”

“No kidding.” Noctis snorted, wanting to take the ring off but if any paparazzi caught him without the ring on his finger, rumors would spread throughout Eos in a fraction of a second.

“So when’s the wedding?” Prompto asked, lifting Noctis hand with care to inspect the ring up close.

“Don’t know. I’m letting Ignis handle that.” Noctis said nonchalantly, the topic of the wedding was shoving off the last of his endurance for the day, all he could manage was granting Ignis the unfortunate duty of planning a wedding with Ardyn. Ignis never once complained, he took all tasks with dedication to Noctis even if they were exhausting and frustrating, but the prince imagined his advisor’s distaste of Ardyn may finally make him snap.

“Poor Iggy.” Prompto said sympathetically. “Should we start heading back?” He offered, a gentle tap to his arm is the only prompt Noctis needed to accept.

“I could also use a bite to eat.” Noctis added at the rumble of his stomach.

Prompto laughed and pulled Noctis into a friendly hug. “No problem. Then where do we go from there?”

“Home.” Noctis said without hesitation, ignoring the sweltering tingle that clung to his lips and knowing in a few days’ time, he would return to Lucis with Ardyn at his side. His consort in name, but in fine writing, another King to the throne where there should be only one.

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one but the next will be shorter. Work is killing me and I have a major exam coming up. Thanks for all the comments and kudos <3

In an anticlimactic turn of events, Ardyn made no further contact with Noctis on the night of the official engagement announcement other than passing on a note they were to meet for breakfast. For hours, Noctis was mortified by just seeing the kiss being aired on all news stations as well as celebrity tabloids. He dreaded his fiancé might ask for his presence once they were in the hotel resting and dodging the news reporters, but no one knew where he walked off to. The lawyers remained in the hotel, but all of the proceedings were to be left in Ignis’ capable hands to arrange schedules with them concerning the details and legal contracts for the remainder of their stay in Altissia and to continue the wedding plans once they returned to Lucis. Regis, would then, no doubt read over the proceedings with the council to ensure the authenticity of the documents and officially sign the peace treaty with Emperor Iedolas.

Noctis sighed heavily, he pressed his head against the glass window as he waited patiently for Gladio to finish checking security. All night he tossed and turned in his bed, ultimately deciding he would get no sleep while playing the day’s events repeatedly in his mind. At least Ardyn made no requests to share a hotel room, in fact, he made no extravagant demands this time save for they eat together.

“Everything’s clear, Noct.” Gladio said, staying by the door without an intention to move further into the room. Noctis appreciated the gesture to have some space to himself, time to think and process his current predicament.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Noctis nodded as he grabbed his phone from the coffee table. No Ignis this morning, he was busy with press conferences and securing their transportation for Lucis.

“I’d ask if you’re up to it, but I know what you’ll say.” Gladio sighed, shaking his head, but concerned nonetheless for Noctis upon seeing the dark circles under the prince’s eyes and how pale he appeared that morning. “My job’s to keep you safe, all you gotta do is ask, y’know.”

Noctis managed a small smile. “You sure it’s not to kick my ass or drag me to train with you?” He joked lightly, too exhausted to admit he wished to skip breakfast altogether.

“Only when you’re being bratty.” Gladio chuckled, following Noctis’ avoidance if to make the prince relax.

Noctis snorted in response, but his steps were lighter on his way to the appointed restaurant in the note. They took the less populated routes to avoid the masses of people awaiting some form of explanation on his plans with his fiancé and gossip, and Noctis tensed at seeing Ardyn sitting alone by a table near the water while he sipped on wine.

“Sleep well, love?” Ardyn asked pleasantly with a wry smile.

The corners of Noctis’ mouth twitched wanting nothing more than to wipe the smile off from Ardyn’s face, but Gladio seemed to have the same idea. “Cool it with the pet names.” Gladio warned, his eyes boring into Ardyn followed by a silent threat.

“Alright, relax, we are only going to enjoy fine Altissian cuisine.” Ardyn shrugged carelessly, not the least bothered by Gladio who was to remain nearby for security measures.

Noctis hesitated to sit across from Ardyn, his appetite gone now that he had a plate of food in front of him and wine to drink as well. He much preferred to eat Ignis’ cooking and the unhealthy energy drinks Prompto always snuck for Noctis when he thought Ignis was not watching them.

“You are welcome to order anything else if it’s not to your liking.” Ardyn suggested from seeing Noctis merely picking at the salmon on his plate.

Noctis wanted nothing more than to say the marriage was nowhere close to his liking neither was their public display of kissing and acting as a happy couple. Instead he focused on the glass of wine in front of him, tasting it to distract himself and grant him some time to reply. “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what, exactly? Sharing breakfast with you? I thought it a good opportunity to speak alone without interference.” Ardyn said, leaning back in his chair, and again giving Noctis a smile that made the prince’s skin prickle.

“No, I mean the kiss. What the hell was that?” Noctis demanded. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

Ardyn cocked his head to the side then let out a soft laugh. “Is that what you are brooding about. Princess Lunafreya has the public’s adoration, her charitable work and dedication as the Oracle leave no room for doubt that her intentions are in your best interest. I, on the other hand, have no such title or remarkable feats to put to my name. You said it yourself, I can offer you no heirs, only a peace treaty and a promise Niflheim will cease all its attacks on Lucis.” He paused, exhaling loudly as if weary of such a trivial conversation.

“Then why even marry me?” Noctis’ frustrations rattled him, every muscle in his body is tense from Ardyn’s logical reasoning. “With Luna, things would be the same.”

“Different.” Ardyn corrected lightly, his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “For people to accept me as your consort. I must show my undying love for you. The princess has gone through great lengths to keep you safe and make your ascension to the throne go smoothly, everyone in the kingdom knows this, but for me to compete, well, many are skeptical about us. Besides, you kissed back.”

Noctis choked on his wine, anger and embarrassment caused his face to flush. “You were enjoying it you bas-“

Ardyn clucked his tongue in disapproval. “Believe what you will, I merely acted as any delighted fiancé would upon announcing his marriage. The media and people are foolish enough to believe smoke and mirrors.”

“And I’m supposed to follow along?” Noctis reprimanded, horrified he was even having this conversation over breakfast, the ring on his finger felt constricting now more than ever.

“I never said you had to kiss me.” Ardyn said smugly. “That was all you, little prince. It played nicely though, I have to give credit to where it’s due.”

Noctis tightened his hold on his fork, wishing he could jab at Ardyn’s hand with it if only to lessen his urge to throttle him. He opened then closed his mouth, at loss at words on how to counter Ardyn and win the conversation. Yes, he and Gladio often fought, or more like had disagreements that ended up with Noctis storming off, but to be challenged and pressed against a corner with no escape was foreign to him.

“I won’t force you into anything without a warning next time, but some reactions need to come off as natural and you are always so guarded.” Ardyn chuckled. “To the world, we are two lovers, but between us there is nothing but mutual political advantages. Do smile, it makes you much more attractive.”

Noctis refused to acknowledge he probably appeared ridiculous with his mouth hung open, eyes wide from Ardyn’s flippant behavior. “What _is_ your political advantage? The Lucian crown?”

“We are both using each other to get what we want. I only suggested we play along.” Ardyn placed his hand over Noctis’ hand that held the fork and in his hand, gently prying his hand off the fork. “Or are you still in love with Princess Lunafreya? That is if you know what love is.”

The kiss had left Noctis with an indescribable feeling, a part of him guilty, angry, and frustrated Ardyn had goaded him right into his trap. “I…” Did he love Luna? He had to right? They were friends, she had an inexhaustible patience with him, even risked her live countless of times to keep him alive. Luna deserved all the praise and love from her future King, yet, Noctis was here, engaged to another who held no respect or affection for him.

“I thought so.” Ardyn said, no malice in his voice, just a gut-wrenching truth that left Noctis with more doubts.

 

* * *

 

At least the gods were merciful enough to grant Noctis some peace on the last couple of days in Altissia. Ardyn kept close, but not enough they saw one another alone without someone at their side. Gladio insisted Noctis to stay with either him or Prompto instead of with Ardyn alone, to give Noctis room to breathe. The conversation at breakfast plagued him, made him wonder if his friends’ light teasing of his relationship Luna rung true and he had no idea how to demonstrate his feelings other than using a worn book to communicate with Luna.

Noctis silently followed Prompto as both of them carried luggage towards the yacht awaiting them for the travel back to Galdin Quay on their journey back to Lucis. The arrangement consisted of Noctis and his friends with Ardyn already taking claim of one of the rooms to himself. Noctis was quick to dump all his things on one of the couches and settled himself on the deck with Prompto firing a hundred random facts in a span of half an hour. He listened, with only a few nods or short replies to let Prompto know he was engaged somewhat in the conversation.

“Do you think Luna loves me?” Noctis suddenly asked. He hadn’t meant to, truly, his mind wandered back to Ardyn’s words and Prompto might not be the best person to ask, but he was honest.

“Uh.” Prompto stopped midway from his conversation about the latest video game only to look perplexed by the question as if the answer weren’t the most obvious in the world. “Of course she does, dude. She’d want to marry you even if you both weren’t royalty. Did Ardyn say something funny?” He frowned.

“No.” Noctis lied and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose then leaning against the railing. The warm sea breeze brushing against his skin was a welcome change and certainly relaxed him, but knowing Ardyn rested inside one of the compartments on the yacht left an uneasiness clinging to him.

“Do _you_ love Luna?” Prompto asked seriously.

When Noctis made no notion to answer the question Prompto merely gave him a light pat on his back. “She knows the answer better than all of us. You care about her, Noct, I’d say you love her in your own way. It’s not wrong or right.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Noctis murmured softly, his head starting to throb.

Prompto bit his lower lip, his hand reaching for Noctis once more, but he let it go limp at his side instead knowing better than push the physical contact further. “It doesn’t mean you have to forget her, Noct. Are you...trying to make it work with Ardyn?”

“Yes.” Noctis allowed himself a simple pleasure of watching the sun starting to set over the horizon. “With Luna, it won’t be the same. Ardyn’s my fiancé, it chances things.”

“It does.” Prompto agreed. “Hey Noct, you’re not alone buddy. I’m not good at the love and stuff, I haven’t even confessed to Cindy…” He sighed but have Noctis a reassuring smile. “But you can’t help who you love. I think you shouldn’t let Ardyn decide it for you. You still love Luna.”

Noctis mulled over Prompto’s words then nodded, the load on his chest subsiding and making breathing easier. “Thanks.” He murmured with a small smile.

During the night, Noctis is more than relieved to pretend Ardyn is not part of their company. The man took to lingering around the bar rather than bother Noctis or give Gladio a reason to clock him. Even Ignis appeared to have reached his limit in negotiating with Ardyn, and for once he makes no comments on Noctis indulging in snacks and soft drinks he and Prompto bought in Altissia. The four of them started their usual game of Kings Knight to pass the time until bed, and tonight Ignis won after Prompto made a few mistakes that cost Noctis the game.

Noctis was in a better mood when he retreated to the second room to sleep. He loved Luna, that much was true. As for Ardyn, he held only resentment for being entangled with him for life over a peace treaty with no love or affection between him. His intentions were unclear, but Noctis knew if the man wanted to harm him, he would have done so the night he passed out after his painful headache.

 

* * *

 

Insomnia laid unchanged, the streets bustled with pedestrians, and no one seemed at all concerned on what the future of Lucis. Noctis envied them, a jealousy he never allowed to surface and had learned to maintain thanks to his father allowing him to attend public schools and lead a fairly normal life when time granted him opportunities to be like any other teenager. He shifted anxiously in the back of the Regalia with Ardyn sitting next to him while Ignis drove and Prompto rode shotgun since he got all twitchy when the Chancellor got too close to him. Noctis at least had the window seat to distract himself from feeling Ardyn’s warmth or the occasional brush of their hands when one of them shifted.

“Ah, Insomnia, the gem of Eos.” Ardyn said once the palace came into view. Noctis appreciated Lucian architecture, it had been an interesting topic of discussion in his history classes, but something about the way Ardyn praised Insomnia unsettled the prince.

“Does Niflheim not have something similar?” Noctis asked out of genuine curiosity. What he knew of the Empire stemmed from his father and Ignis whose frustrating nights of teaching Noctis the importance of schooling himself in all countries of Eos were often futile.

Ardyn chuckled in spite of himself. “Oh, nothing this extravagant. After all, they have no Crystal to protect them. How sheltered your people live.”

The Crystal chose Lucis to be its home thousands of years ago to be protected by the Lucian family. From it, the country prospered from the magic of the Crystal as well as the blessings from the Gods. Noctis would uphold his family’s legacy of protecting the Crystal at whatever the price may be. He knew other countries were not so fortunate, after all, that was where the Empire’s greed for power came from.

“We do not take it for granted.” Noctis scrutinized Ardyn for his claim that held no truth to it.

Ardyn lifted a shoulder, unfazed as they stopped outside the palace entrance. “Perhaps not.”

Noctis nearly sprung out of his seat the moment Ignis parked the Regalia in front of the stairway to the throne, his legs cramped from sitting for hours, and anxiety making him fidget to the point he found himself unable to take a nap in the car as he usually did when Ignis drove. For a brief moment, Noctis found it puzzling that Prompto suddenly tensed and bowed tersely in the direction of the foot of the steps until he realized King Regis stood with Cor at his side. “Dad.” Noctis murmured, his expression softening seeing his father welcoming him home.

“Noctis.” King Regis nodded, a smile he reserved solely for his son slowly etched on his rugged features. “Are you well?”

Noctis thought of all that had transpired since he left Insomnia for Altissia, but he repressed them with a forced smile. “Ignis kept me out of trouble, so yeah. I’m alright.”

Ignis bowed in respect to his King at the mention of his name. “His Highness was well tended to in Altissia. I have a report ready for His Majesty to review upon your request.”

“Thank you.” King Regis said gratefully, but his smile fell upon seeing Ardyn now behind his son, a hand taking Noctis’ into his own.

Noctis sought for his willpower to prevent him from tugging his hand away from Ardyn’s. Regis’ vigilance made it impossible for Noctis to fool his father, and now more than ever he needed to respond accordingly to Ardyn’s ploy. Instead, he entwined his fingers with his fiancé’s, and forced himself to smile. Pretending required more effort than he liked to exert, but Ardyn was not going to grant him any form of excuse.

“I see you are acquainted with Chancellor Izunia.” Regis held no kindness for Ardyn, that much was clear to Noctis, yet he extended the courtesy of addressing him by his title.

“We had time to talk in Altissia.” Noctis quickly replied, finding that keeping Ardyn quiet might be his best strategy in convincing his father nothing was amiss other than the awkward marriage arrangements. Their last conversation ended in an argument, but Noctis planned to relieve his father of at least some worries of selling his son off to a stranger.

“If the news were a source to rely on, I believe you did more than talk.” Regis said pointedly, his eyes fixed accusingly on Ardyn.

“Is this the right setting to speak of such a joyous day? Noctis is so easily embarrassed, I doubt he needs his esteemed father to hear in detail about our kiss.” Ardyn offered no apologies for his behavior, in fact, he seemed to be amused, a sick satisfaction that not even the King of Lucis could smite him for engaging on a common affection such as a kiss with the crown prince.

Noctis dug his nails into the palm of Ardyn’s hand hard enough he knew he must have drawn blood, a mistake he probably would pay dearly for later. “Can we go inside? We have a ton of planning to do.” He wanted to hide under the covers as he used to as a child than face Regis. Their time spent was always limited due to Regis’ duties as King, but even so, his father always knew how to read him.

Regis said nothing, and Noctis thought this conversation would be dragged out until his father conceded his son’s suggestion. Cor followed his King, though his scrutinizing looks he gave Ardyn were signs he was ready to draw his katana should the Chancellor attempt anything suspicious to Noctis or Regis. Gladio and Ignis walked side by side, both disgruntled by how powerless they were to assist their King and Prince. Prompto, trailed after, obviously uncomfortable being surrounded with such important figures yet he was there in the palace to see Noctis off and well, Ignis was his ride home.

Noctis found a chance to retreat his hand from Ardyn’s wiping it off on his pants, wanting to erase any traces of the man from his skin. Finally, they stood outside the throne room, the doors seemed more imposing than when Noctis waited nervously for his father to call him in.

“I wish to speak to my son and Ardyn alone.” Regis broke the silence.

Ignis and Gladio bowed to take their leave, one look exchanged between Ignis and Prompto was enough to convince him to follow along. The throne room was reserved for only the King, the prince, the council, and important guests as well as the Queen. In this case, however, it was the future royal consort. Cor hesitated for an instance, his eyes hard and mouth pressed into a thin line from distaste, but he too, bowed and murmured low enough for only Regis to hear before positioning himself outside the door.

“Well, I suppose I must comply.” Ardyn exhaled, probably finding the entire situation bothersome. “Here I thought I would spend the day walking in the gardens with such a fetching young prince.”

Regis’ hand tightens on his cane, yet he remained calm with no remark other than send his son a concerned glance. Noctis bowed once the doors closed behind them and the King took his rightful place on the throne of Lucis. He both admired and hated it. The throne claimed his father’s attention, drained his life with no mercy upon them, and as a child Noctis wanted nothing more than to have Regis’ undivided attention and play with him as other children did with their fathers.

“Noctis, you lie far too much, my son.” Regis stated, not to accuse him, only to present facts of Noctis’ selfless acts that often led the prince to bury his emotions from others. “Ignis’ report contains what I need to know, but I do want to speak with you and Ardyn over this arrangement.” He shifted in the throne then sighed wearily. “Emperor Iedolas and I are to sign the treaty tomorrow. It does not go into effect until you are both wedded.”

“Ah, and you are worried it is a trap.” Ardyn interrupted with a sly smile. “I assure you, I have no plans to betray Lucis or my prince. Iedolas, that one, he disagrees with the marriage, even wanted me to kidnap the Princess.”

Noctis and Regis both shared the reaction to the confession of a conspiracy to kidnap Luna, one of anger and shock. “Were you going to?” Noctis gritted his teeth, wanting to summon his sword to press against Ardyn’s throat, but the man raised his arms in defense.

“No. Now what fun would that be? Instill chaos and panic in Lucis? Regis killed and betrayed? Too many possibilities, and I rather wed the prince and watch him blossom into a king. Princess Lunafreya is protected, is she not, my King?” Ardyn placed a hand on the top of Noctis’ head. “From what I hear, she has the infamous Glaive’s top fighter protecting her. No harm shall come to her. If Iedolas wants to carry out his plan, I assure you, I can dethrone him and become Emperor myself.”

Regis stood, his disapproval imminent, but the deal had been struck. Noctis signed his fate and the ring on his finger was proof enough he and Ardyn exchanged vows in front all of Eos and soon the gods would bare witness to their union. “Am I to allow Iedolas to walk free after knowing he planned a coup?”

“I never said to let the wrong go unpunished. Perhaps Prince Ravus may be so inclined to investigate the matter more closely, after all it does concern his dear sister.” Ardyn suggested. “But arresting Iedolas now may spark the war, not even a treaty may prevent it. I will speak with Ravus and by the wedding, our Iedolas problem will be no more.”

Noctis’ head spun with the overwhelming information coming from Ardyn. The man had known Iedolas schemed a wide scale coup that would have ruined Lucis, possibly would have led to the Lucian line to fall in a single night. He hadn’t realized he was shaking until Ardyn pressed his hand on the low of his back to soothingly make circular motions against the tension and stress of his muscles.

“I do not trust you, Izunia.” Regis said unrepentantly. “But my hands are tied. Cor will follow you and Prince Ravus closely.”

Ardyn scoffed. “But of course. Is there more you wish to speak of? I think Noctis needs to rest.”

“Yes. My son is young, impressionable even at times, but do not think him naïve.”

“Oh, I think quite the opposite, he is far from naïve. Do not fret my King, all of my hopes for this union is for perhaps Noctis come to love me.” Ardyn’s conviction left Noctis at loss on what to say other than to groan at how irked he was hearing just the word “love.”

Regis’ patience was running thin, that much was true, and his icy glare would have any other begging for forgiveness lest the King smite them for such sensitive remarks, but Ardyn paid him no mind. “For your sake, I hope Noctis shares that same sentiment. Not all Kings marry for love, I’ll admit it is a cruel fate.”

“Indeed.” Ardyn agreed, his expression unreadable.

“Go rest, Noct. A long day awaits all of us tomorrow.” Regis’ tone calmed Noctis as it did when he was a child. Whenever he heard his father speak, something about his voice suddenly swept away all his fears.

“Okay, dad.” Noctis smiled slightly, a press to his back reminded him Ardyn’s hand still rested against it. He exited the throne room with his fiancé, ready to sprint away to his room away from Ardyn. Noctis grimaced at the sharp throb his head gave, he must have lost his footing because Ardyn caught a hold of him and murmured something about how troublesome he was for a prince.

“It’s easier to accept it.” Ardyn said, his voice sounding so far away and muffled to Noctis. None of his words made sense. Accept what? The twinge that came with a series of visions had Noctis gripping hard at Ardyn’s coat for some form of comfort to relieve his pain though it did no such thing. It was an unforgiving pain, he saw more of Insomnia plunged in a perpetual darkness with no inhabitants in sight. There was a hand on over his, squeezing, and maybe for a moment in his pain laced haze, Noctis imagined a violet light and the pain started to subside.

Ardyn lets go of Noctis’ arm without a warning, confusion flashes on the princes’ features with no recognition or realization of what transpired. A hollow chuckle erupted from Ardyn and Noctis’ legs give under him, he no longer felt pain, but he had no strength to stand. “Anyway, do sleep, if the King’s hound finds you in this state, he will think I have harmed you in some way.”

Cor. Noctis managed a slight nod as he pressed a palm to his temple. Though he hadn’t seen Cor standing outside the door, he must be close by and possibly on his way back to his station. As much as it would give Noctis some satisfaction to see Ardyn struggle, he rather they parted ways for the day without an argument or further contact until the signing of the contract. “His name is Cor.” Noctis grumbled as he slowly got back to his feet. “What did you do to me?”

Ardyn tapped his chin. “Nothing of consequence.” He waved before walking off and leaving the prince with more questions than answers.

 

* * *

 

Noctis laid awake in his bed. The covers offered no solace to his apprehension of what laid in store in the morning. Not even had passed and the Empire wanted to have Regis sign the treaty. Ardyn’s claims of a coup were not farfetched, anything was possible, and Iedolas wanted the Crystal’s power at any cost. Where did Ardyn fit into all this. Noctis decided he had enough, the visions from earlier nagged at him. Why was he seeing the fall of Insomnia? If Iedolas had his way, would they all end up dead?

For hours he contemplated on sneaking out of his room, but Ignis entered an hour after daybreak. He said nothing of his exchange with Ardyn, it was all too muddled in his mind to discern and if Noctis admitted he suffered another episode, Ignis would no doubt inform Regis. Fortunately, he was able to eat breakfast alone with his father, the two of them on edge, but they had a pleasant conversation.

 “The ring.” Regis drew his attention to the ring on his son’s finger.

Noctis sighed, the blasted thing was a constant reminder of Ardyn. “It’s an engagement ring. I would have given one to Luna if…” He trailed off.

“The design is…” Regis was far too entrenched with the ring to pursue Noctis’ slip concerning the princess. Instead the king frowned, offering no other explanation as to why he the ring vexed him.

“Ardyn chose it himself.” Noctis answered, unsure if that was what his father wanted to hear.

Regis leaned back in his chair, suddenly he appeared older, the weary features on his face more pronounced. “I have no doubt he did. It’s nothing, Noctis, just an old man’s superstitions.” He dropped the subject quickly, moving on to a well organized file set beside him. “My hope had been to see you married to Lunafreya, that is why your mother and I agreed to introduce you early to her so you may grow naturally to love her.”

Noctis stilled in his chair at the mention of his deceased mother. His father rarely spoke of her, and when he seldom did, they were precious memories Noctis craved for hungrily. “Mother met Luna?”

“Oh yes, she was good friends with Lunafreya’s mother.” Regis nodded, a fond smile forming on his lips. “If your mother were here, she would not approve of what I have done. What do you feel for Ardyn?”

Noctis was reluctant to answer. “Nothing.” He admitted. “But he told us of the Emperor’s plans. I mean who knows, maybe a few years down the line, my mind might change.”

Regis contemplated the idea of his son perhaps coming to love the chancellor one day, a dread he hid since Ardyn came to him with news of the treaty changing. “Love makes even kings fools. Ardyn is older, and you are accustomed to Lunafreya, you cannot let him sway you so easily, Noctis. He may use your inexperience with romance as a way to manipulate the Lucian crown’s authority.”

“You don’t trust me?” Noctis said flatly, unimpressed by his father’s lack of faith.

Regis sighed. “I do, more than I trust myself. Any parent worries about their child, especially now that you will marry under special circumstances. Lunafreya’s care differs greatly from what Ardyn may say or do, the love for your friends is different as well, but a king must not let it sway him when making decisions for his kingdom.”

Noctis recalled his talk with Prompto on the boat. His best friend had said something to the same effect as his father, and now he felt more unsure as to how to react to Ardyn’s calculated advances. The King and Queen of Lucis are symbols to the people, a balance of power and peace. Ardyn and Noctis were nothing close to that semblance other than two opposites always bumping heads. “I will be careful.” Noctis promised.

“This is not only about love, Noctis, or our people. I want you to lead a happy life.” Regis smiled sadly. All the sacrifices his father made were for Noctis, he understood that much at a young age. Every moment with Regis was precious to Noctis. “Forgive me for forcing this duty upon you.”

“Dad…” Noctis murmured quietly. “It’s okay. You let Cor give me the key to the tombs because I know I have to be King soon.”

Regis nodded. “Our deadliest weapons are the arsenal of the Armiger. Perhaps, one day in the distant future, you will inherit my own sword.”

Noctis feared for that day to come. The weapons of the old Lucian kings were bound to them even after death, but could be utilized by their descendants, a powerful collection of swords with various strengths that optimized the wielder’s strength. Inheriting his father’s sword meant Regi’s death. There was always a possibility of his sudden death, enemies lurked everywhere and his father’s power was nowhere close to his younger days before his injury. With the barrier erected over Lucis that drew power from his father, it wore his body down, the limit coming closer each day. The prince bit on his lower lip, repressing his deepest nightmares.

“Does Ardyn know about them?” Noctis asked, his hand pressing against the pocket of his pants where the tombs’ master key was safely tucked away.

“I do not believe he does, but one can never be too careful. It is no secret we possess the ability to summon weapons though how we come to have them is privy between us and the Crowns Guard. For now, I know you have one of the weapons, but if you decide to find the rest, I would go alone if possible. Of course, he will find out soon, he is to be your consort.” Regis made no effort to hide his displeasure.

Noctis wondered if his father also suffered from visions, if he saw things no mortal was meant to. History of the Lucian line became muddled after a thousand years or so, what they knew came from their predecessors’ writings and art of how their family came to possess abilities that some claimed were close to an Astral. He never asked and now with his recent headaches, he decided to keep it from his father a while longer. Noctis was more surprised Ardyn had kept it a secret for this long.

“But he doesn’t have anything like Luna?” Noctis asked. A silly question at best considering Oracles were known to be exclusively of the Nox Flueret bloodline. Oracles kept the scourge at bay, working together with the Lucian Kings to prevent it from consuming the world until the Chosen King rose to purge it from existence. Should both lines decide to cross, the result of an heir bearing the blood of two royal lines would benefit the throne.  

“Not that I am aware of.” Regis replied honestly. “He is a human, nothing more. Cunning, oh yes, very cunning, but Iedolas would have chained him down if he were to have an affinity to magic. The Glaive borrows it from me, though the transition is not always successful, and it is dangerous.”

Noctis was not sure if Ardyn being human set him more at ease or made him apprehensive if he knew more about the Lucian line than he let on. At least the man assured him Luna would be allowed to continue her mission of healing those who have been effected by the scourge. “I’ll be sure to be careful. He’s okay with Gladio and Ignis staying at my side.”

“Trust in your brothers, Noctis. They are loyal to you, and Ardyn is not.” Regis agreed. “It is a bond he can never break.”

Noctis forced himself to eat the rest of his breakfast to appease his father, though the vegetables remained untouched as always. He could see in the waiting room the highest ranked in the court awaited them with hushed whispers exchanged on what that day awaited them. Cor stood next to Clarus who now served as a member of the ruling council. Gladio and Ignis were also present, both of them were to remain at Noctis’ side at all times during the signing. Then there were others Noctis did not recognize, an array of soldiers who donned uniforms of the infamous Kingsglaive. They were mostly composed of immigrants granted the King’s blessings to fight for him where the Crowns guard could not.

All eyes were on Noctis when Ardyn made his appearance, now wearing Lucian attire than his worn coat and scarf. He paid the rest no attention as his fiancé came next to him. Ardyn, if he intended to start a fight, would be a fool to do so in a room full of warriors who would defend Noctis and Regis to their dying breath. Cor and Clarus were the best fighters, no one had bested them in battle yet, a fact Noctis knew Gladio struggled to surpass his father one day.

“So serious. Do try to smile, is this not what you Lucians wanted?” Ardyn cocked his head to the side as if to ponder why the tension in the room made it difficult to breathe. “How are you feeling, Noct?”

Noctis nearly missed his chance to speak up hearing his nickname coming so casually from Ardyn’s lips. No one except his friends used the term of endearment, even so, it was when all the officials and Regis were out of earshot. “Fine. Thanks for worrying.” He said coolly.

“Your Highness, we are at your side with the Chancellor, should Iedolas attempt his coup, Gladio is to escort you to safety.” Ignis interrupted with tact to spare Noctis from Ardyn’s teasing. “Chancellor, I suppose your support today indicates you intend to protect Noctis as well?”

Ardyn chuckled. “You all think so little of me. That does make me wonder what it would take to gain your trust. Yes, I would protect the prince. Death is nothing to fear, I would gladly give it in exchange for his safety.”

Gladio snorted, not at all convinced by Ardyn’s words, but it would have to do.

The entire event was going to be televised, there were sounds of reporters outside already waiting to be the first to record the Lucian side moving into the throne room. Today it would be open to them, a rare sight for those who were not royalty. Noctis walked beside his father, nervous, but he was determined to show his people he too was worthy of being trusted as a future king.

Cameras flashed and Noctis wished he could use his arm to prevent them from blinding him. At the entrance of the throne room, a select number of reporters were allowed inside to record the proceedings under the condition they remain silent. The rest were to wait for questions after the signing.

Noctis recognized Emperor Iedolas from the news, and he knew him as a tyrannical ruler who forced his citizens into a long war with no end. He kidnapped Luna and Ravus, made Tenebrae his just to throw it back in Regis’ face he now commanded Noctis’ former fiancée and her brother to commit crimes against the Lucian crown. At his side was Ravus who Noctis had not seen they were children, he schooled a stern face that held no remnants of the kind and loving brother he once was. Ardyn said nothing, instead he waited for Regis to speak.

“Iedolas.” Regis acknowledged the man who was once his friend, and his presence alone left Noctis in awe. This was the King speaking, not his father.

“Regis.” Iedolas returned the curt greeting. “I trust your son has grown acquainted with Chancellor Izunia.”

Noctis stole a glance at Ardyn who wrapped an arm around his waist without a warning, a smug smile forming on his lips. “We are getting along famously. I understand now why the princess holds him close to her heart.”

Liar. Noctis wished he could say the words, but a look from his father deterred him from countering Ardyn’s comments. He had to let it play out. This was his father’s battle, not his to undertake, not when he was still a prince learning the ways to become a king.

“Speaking of the princess, I wonder why she is late.” Ardyn said so calmly, it warranted a dubious raise of a brow from Iedolas. “Maybe entrusting that Glaive with a task that could brand him a traitor was too much for him to bare.”

“Ardyn, what are you planning?” Iedolas said lowly, the alarm and threat in his voice did not go unnoticed by Regis.

“The Glaive?” Regis prompted Ardyn to continue.

Ardyn snapped his fingers when he heard the chamber’s doors open and a Glaive soldier came in with none other than the fair Lunafreya Nox Fleuret dressed in a white gown. Noctis’ heart nearly stopped from seeing his childhood friend and ex-fiancée unharmed, her presence alone had a calming effect on him. Even Regis appeared shocked by Luna’s sudden arrival with a man who now bowed as low as he could to emphasize his apology.

“Your Majesty.” The Glaive said, ready to spill his tale, but Luna placed a hand on his shoulder and motioned him to rise.

“Nyx Ulric, thank you for guiding me here. My place is at Emperor Iedolas and my brother, Prince Ravus’ side. We will continue the signing.” Luna smiled pleasantly, her eyes meeting Noctis’.

Iedolas contained his anger as Regis approached the marble table prepared for the signing. No doubt Luna refrained Nyx from speaking of how her imprisonment was to overthrow Regis and gain full power of Insomnia. It would escalate to a fight, placing Noctis at the center of danger. Ardyn had sent for Nyx to deliver Luna safely with no trace of Regis giving the order to infiltrate Niflheim.

Noctis’ eyes wandered often to Luna who remained poised at Ravus’ side, both siblings holding hands discreetly as a silent prayer the treaty pass since their freedom from Iedolas hinged on it. He tore his focus from the princess away when Ardyn slipped his hand into his as well. Ardyn leaned into Noctis’ ear to murmur, “Thank me later, little prince.” Noctis could offer no argument to that, he did owe Ardyn a big one for keeping Luna out of Iedolas’ terrible scheme.  

Once Regis and Iedolas both signed, the entire room should have broken into cheering, instead a deafening silence intensified the tension between both countries. Noctis saw his father had his sword arm at the ready to summon one of his blade from the Armiger, though Ardyn, once again stepped in to negotiate. “We must all celebrate with a grand ball. Tonight Lucis and Niflheim walk hand in hand, to that the prince and I attest with our marriage. Princess Lunafreya wished for all of us to come together as family, which I admit is a marvelous idea.”

Noctis was stunned. When had Ardyn had the opportunity to speak Luna alone? As Chancellor he probably held special privileges, or perhaps he had used Ravus as a messenger and both convened a plot to stop Iedolas. Ravus may have changed over the years, blamed Noctis for his mother’s violent death, but he loved Luna dearly.

“A ball may solidify and begin the mark of a new era.” Regis agreed. “I do hope you plan to join us Lunafreya, you are always welcome here.”

Luna smiled, the king had a soft spot for her, perhaps she reminded him of his late wife or saw her a shining light to his son’s dark fate. “It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty.”

Iedolas demanded his knights to follow him, he stalked off, seething from the treaty passing and having no impact on Lucis.

Noctis loosened his tie once they were all in the waiting room outside the throne room again, the reporters were currently interviewing his father and he collapsed on the couch next to Ignis. Today had broke all his expectations, if anything he found Ardyn to be both dangerous and a powerful ally to have at his side. He played Lucis and Niflheim well, neither country aware of the Princess’ attendance would change the course to force Iedolas’ hand.

“How did you know?” Noctis asked Ardyn who was engrossed with the paintings on the ceilings.

“I suspected Iedolas’ lust for Insomnia would drive him to drastic measures.” Ardyn replied distractedly. “He may have outdone Regis had he succeeded. Imagine the Ring of Lucii falling to his hands. The devastation alone…” He offered Ignis a smile when he noticed the royal advisor observing him carefully. “I enlisted on some help, of course, to protect the prince since I have no physical means to fight. Instead I plan, wait, and execute. Your advisor does the same, except he trained to defend you even in battle. I am sorry to disappoint in that aspect.”

Noctis knew his father would summon Ardyn soon to the throne to demand explanations as to how Nyx Ulric came to follow his orders and why he risked Lucis’ chance at peace without informing them first. He should be appalled by Ardyn’s rash actions, instead he found himself somehow enthralled to how well he dissipated Iedolas, his ruler and man who granted him the status of Chancellor.

‘It’s fine.” Noctis said. “You weren’t so bad out there.”

Ardyn feigned a gasp of surprise. “The prince finally complimented me. Overthrowing emperors is what it takes, you are hard to please.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Noctis scoffed, closing his eyes, and using Ignis as a pillow.

“Though I am hurt, cheated perhaps as well.” Ardyn clutched at his heart. “The princess is fortunate to have your smile whenever she wishes.”

“Luna’s okay, that’s enough for me. We’re getting married soon anyway, you’ll have me I don’t know why you’re jealous of Luna.” Noctis pointed out to the man.

Ardyn stopped at one of the paintings, now absorbed more on it than Noctis. “Jealousy, no, the gods bestow no love for those with envy in their hearts, no, they want a selfless man. I’m no such man.” He laughed, a hard and cold laugh that sent a chill down Noctis’ spine.

“Enough with the word games.” Gladio growled, annoyed listening to Ardyn impose his diversions on the prince.

Ardyn withdrew further conversation with any of them, he paced around the room now that he lost interest on the paintings. Their history was ingrained in Noctis’ brain thanks to Ignis spending a whole afternoon railing him to take pride and muster at least some decency to know of his family’s past. Clarus entered the room, bowing to Noctis who made no attempt to move where he was lounging, and announced Regis requested Ardyn’s audience.

“Please put in a good word for me, Noct.” Ardyn joked, winking at the prince, and leaving with Clarus.

“Do you think my father might punish him?” Noctis asked Ignis who was checking the news on his tablet.

“Yes, though he will not annul the marriage if that is what you are asking. Ardyn may have acted in our best interest, or rather yours, but we have order for a reason. Were he not your fiancé, Your Majesty might have exiled him from engaging in our politics. A part of the King knows Ardyn also saved Lucis, in a way.” Ignis answered with a squeeze to Noctis’ shoulders. “Ardyn said you almost passed out yesterday. Try to rest, Noct.”

“Hm, yeah, you’re right, Iggy.” Noctis murmured, his mind too weary to linger on the endless possibilities of Ardyn’s reasons to betray his own Emperor and help Lucis instead. Ardyn claimed it was all for his own gain to continue their ruse as a happy royal couple, though Noctis felt a deep-rooted uncertainty Ardyn had more to gain, and him everything to lose.

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually done a couple of weeks ago but real life caught up and I am going through a rough patch so it's hard to concentrate and write. I do really want to finish this though and I am committed to it! There are still some edits I am fixing in the last couple of chapters so I'm trying to get those edited soon as well. They'll probably be there before the next chapter or when the next one is released. 
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments! I love reading what you guys are thinking might happen, or what role certain characters who died (that are now alive) will have now.

For most of the planning for the festivities, Noctis stayed holed up in his room when possible. Laborers that ranged from vintners to tailors bustled in out of the castle along with a stream of servants to work on preparations for the upcoming ball. He watched from his room as the gardens were meticulously cared for by the best gardeners in all of Lucis.  Many hoped he would at least participate in suggesting entertainment for the ball, but at the thought of engaging in anything he enjoyed with Ardyn sucked out his motivation to recommend anything to Ignis.

He missed his apartment where no one except his friends visited. The freedom there, of course, didn’t go without some restrictions with Regis concerned he could starve himself or the possible dangers of a prince living alone without his royal guard or advisor there to prevent an attempt to his life. Even so, Noctis had liked his privacy and now he continued to be interrupted throughout the week by Ignis.

A tailor forced him out of his comfort zone to take his measurements for a suit in which Noctis was disinterested in trying on until the day of the ball. Ignis handled the rest much to Noctis’ relief since he disliked being questioned over a suit he would wear for a single night then discard into his closet never to be seen again. Along with the small nuances, there was the urgency Ignis expressed that Noctis learn the name of important guests for the ball. They were foreign political leaders from Eos, some not royalty, though of equal status in their country serving as presidents or prime ministers to govern over their respective countries.

“Do I really have to memorize all this?” Noctis groaned as he merely skimmed through the list, a headache starting to form at the overwhelming amount of information on just a single page of the folder Ignis had handed to him during lunch.

“It would be beneficial, yes.” Ignis said, not explicitly saying he would force Noctis to read over the folder’s contents, but heavily implying the prince had no other option than to comply. “There is also the matter of dancing practice, we both know you aren’t exactly known for your grace.”

Noctis slumped back on his couch, tossing the folder onto his coffee table and let out an exasperated sigh. “No fucking way. I’m not dancing with _him_.”

“I am aware of this feud between you and the Chancellor, but it must be set aside. His Majesty has ordered for us to set aside our grievances with Niflheim and toast to our new allies. Your union was for this specific reason, you must seem to be at peace, so no, no fighting.” Ignis said calmly, a hint of sympathy in his tone. He sighed and sat next to the prince, a hand resting on his knee.

“I know.” Noctis grumbled under his breath. Ignis was his voice of reason, a light in the dark when Noctis was opposed to carrying out his responsibilities that were daunting if not exhausting. Sometimes his advisor could be tactless, which had led to some fights when the prince was a teenager, but he never doubted the fondness Ignis had for him and how much his friend allowed him to get away with. “Are there things our history books don’t cover?”

“Of course, not all of history has been documented. Much of early Lucian history either has never been recovered, missing, or badly damaged due to time.” Ignis confirmed what Noctis suspected. “As for foreign history, they all vary greatly, to say even His Majesty knows all of it would be an impossibility, only the Astrals are knowledgeable in that aspect.”

“Great.” Noctis groused, definitely put off from reading. He covered his eyes with the back of his arm, ready for a nap. “Ardyn seems to know a lot. Too damn much.”

“Perhaps Niflheim found more than they are willing to share with us. Ardyn would have access to all libraries, all artifacts collected through the years, but I doubt he would share his information so easily.” Ignis shook his head. “As much I try, Noct, I don’t always have the answer.”

A light snort left from Noctis’ lips. Ignis always supplied the best answers, they were rational and calculated based on his knowledge retained from years of high class education. “Ardyn isn’t my advisor, you are.” Noctis protested, somehow irritated that even Ardyn seemed to be a few steps ahead of Ignis.

Ignis chuckled good naturedly, a warm expression on his face. “As I shall remain at your side when you marry. I must admit Ardyn makes for a strong political ally. He diffused a coup, that cannot go without say Lucis would benefit from his diplomacy.”

“So, you’re okay with him now?” Noctis removed his arm from his eyes to shoot Ignis a puzzled look.

Ignis pushed his glasses back in place then sighed. “Just because I acknowledge his ability to adapt to any situation does not mean I garner any fondness for him.” He shrugged. “What about you, Noct?”

“He’s my fiancé.” Noctis said simply. “And he saved Luna, I guess I at least owe him for that. What else should I know about the ball?”

“Do behave.” Ignis chided. “Try having some manners, and please for the love of the gods, do not sneak off to sleep.”

Noctis repressed back a pout, already hating how restricting his night was going to be. All eyes would be on him, they wanted to see the prince and his fiancé together. “Okay, okay, I’ll try.” He agreed. “But no dancing.”

“Unfortunately, I have no say in that. Gladio offered to help you practice.” Ignis said.

“No.” Noctis said without hesitation. When he was learning proper etiquette from Ignis as a child, he expected his advisor to also teach him how to dance for formal balls, but instead it was Gladio who looked none too happy to be his dance instructor. He definitely gave his royal guard a hard time, always stepping on his toes and clumsily missing each beat. The recollection had Noctis recoiling from embarrassment. “No dancing.”

“Anyway, hopefully the night goes without incidence. I will have to keep watch of Prompto, he tends to brew trouble.” Ignis joked, or half-joked, he had worked cut out for him keeping Prompto from a mishap.

“Good luck with that.” Noctis agreed. “This whole ball thing still sucks though.” He sighed heavily, wishing he could sleep through the whole thing.

“Agreed.” Ignis nodded. “Try to rest, you have much to study and prepare for. I will come for you that day and escort you to the foyer.”

“Lucky me.” Noctis grumbled as he closed his eyes once more, slowly slipping into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

As promised, Ignis did come at the exact time he said he would to collect Noctis from his room. Servants had laid out the suit for him, though he did turn down the offer to let them dress him. He was old enough to do it himself even if he strode out of his room with his tie hanging loose around his neck, hair slightly unkempt, but he didn’t exactly care to style it.

Ignis automatically shot him a look of disapproval. Oh yeah, he was going to be dragged off to get his clothes and hair in order. “Honestly, Noct.” His advisor murmured as he patiently fixed the prince’s tie then proceeded to comb his hair to a fair state. “Sometimes I feel you do it on purpose to get my attention.”

“It works every time.” Noctis grinned as he followed Ignis back into the corridor. Sections of the Citadel had been sealed off and restricted for guests to wander into private quarters. Guards of course were posted to patrol the halls, ensuring no suspicious characters tried to interrupt the ball though Noctis had a feeling they were more to keep Niflheim in check.

“Ardyn is waiting for you downstairs already.” Ignis said, glancing at his watch. “I was hoping to deliver you to him earlier.”

“Don’t tell me you want to get rid of me that fast.” Noctis grumbled remembering he had to play the part of the loving fiancé tonight. Gladio spared him the dance lessons, but the possibility Ardyn would rope him into it just to spite him was high.

“Not at all. His Majesty wishes you to socialize with other foreign leaders. Ardyn has certainly made his presence known to them, this is the environment he thrives in.” Ignis whispered as they walked into the foyer where guests talked amicably among each other with glasses of wine being passed around by servants.

Noctis had to admit whoever took the time to decorate the Citadel had done their job well. For the dull neutral colors Lucis was known for, the Citadel took on an elegant form full of life. He had limited time to marvel at the lights adorning the stairs as he descended slowly because Ardyn awaited him at the foot of the stairs, dressed for the occasion.

“Noct.” Ardyn greeted the prince with a hand to his chest followed by a slight bow. “Rest well?” He asked, extending his hand for Noctis to take.

Not even five minutes in and Ardyn was calling the shots and forcing Noctis into a position he had no choice but to accept his hand and be gently pulled at the man’s side. “Sure.” He mumbled, more focused on the people stopping midway through their conversations to turn their attention solely on them.

“Oh, are you shy?” Ardyn teased sounding amused as he led Noctis further into the foyer and away from Ignis who merely bowed to take his leave.

“I’m not…” Noctis hissed, but he schooled a smile onto his face at remembering how their guests’ impression of the peace treaty hinged on their union. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“You’re not cute at all.” Ardyn sighed wearily.

Noctis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He leaned closer to Ardyn hoping that would appease the guests. Fortunately, he did not need to engage much, Ardyn had apparently talked to some important guests already and left them satisfied enough not to bother Noctis with tedious questions. They made it to the expansive courtyard where lights hung to brightly illuminate it along with lanterns lighting the way to where the heart of the festivity was.

“Ah, there is the princess.” Ardyn broke the silence between them and Noctis hated how easily the man could rile him up at the mere mention of Luna.

Luna glowed radiantly in her white gown, a tiara adorned her head with gleaming expensive crystals and her smile dazzled all. At her side was Nyx Ulric, the Glaive who participated in her rescue, and behind her was her brother, Prince Ravus. Her eyes found Noctis’, and for a moment Noctis forgot how to breathe until Luna smiled pleasantly then gave a slight shake of her head. Right, he was with Ardyn.

“They make a good pair.” Ardyn said against Noctis’ ear. “Stop staring, they are watching us.” He placed a hand on Noctis’ waist to draw him towards the table serving food.

“Shut up, I already hate I have to do this in front of everyone.” Noctis pursed his lips, tensing at the feel of Ardyn’s touch. He found an opportunity to pull away as a ruse to grab food to keep him busy. Tonight no one could force him to eat vegetables, he grabbed what he wanted which consisted of meat and other foods Ignis refused to serve him unless it was part of a balanced diet.

“Be a good boy and put some effort into it.” Ardyn hummed as he grabbed a glass of wine for himself. “Iedolas is searching for an opening between us. Better for us to get along.”

Noctis gritted his teeth and started to lose his appetite with Ardyn probing him to feign affections toward the man. He sat at the table reserved for the Council, him, Ardyn, and of course his father. They were on an elevated platform where all the guests can watch them interact and of course this made it convenient for Regis to deliver his upcoming speech without the concern of an obscured view.

The Empire’s table neighbored theirs, Noctis avoided making any contact with Emperor Iedolas who masked his outrage with a cool demeanor. He knew his father would spare him from interacting with the Niflheim side as much as possible, he wasn’t known for his tact or composure as Regis was.

“Do you think the Emperor may be up to something?” Noctis asked Ardyn who leaned back in his chair, too entertained watching the guests dancing on the freshly cut lawn to bother himself with Iedolas’ glares.

Ardyn gasped. “Without a doubt! As to what? That remains a mystery.”

“That’s not funny.” Noctis said, unimpressed by Ardyn’s antics.

“It was not meant to be a joke. Are you worried? Yes, I admit the lust for power can blind a man, but Iedolas has no chance of winning or surviving should he try to fight an army of seasoned Lucian soldiers with the King and his son at the helm.” Ardyn lifted a shoulder in a careless shrug. “In other words…” He cupped Noctis’ chin, tracing the outline of his lips with his thumb. “His form of attack must be subtle.”

Noctis wanted to turn his head to move away from the touch, but Ardyn retracted his hand then downed the rest of his glass of wine. “I thought you’d know.”

“Again, I can’t see the future.” Ardyn chuckled. “Though I don’t mind you thinking highly of me.”

“Like hell I do.” Noctis grumbled, not bothering to touch his own glass. Alcohol wasn’t his strong suit as if the scar on Gladio’s eye were any indication of the kind of trouble a drunk Noctis attracted.

Ardyn made no further remarks other than placing a hand on Noctis’ thigh that caused the prince to perk up in his chair in alarm. “No matter, I would not let the Empire have their way with you tonight.”

There was no reassurance in his voice, Noctis noted the lingering prospect Ardyn had no allies, just political interest, if Lucis proved to be expendable the prince knew the man would make a dangerous enemy. He avoided trying to find Luna among the Niflheim table knowing Ravus was probably seated at her side and the Glaive would be behind her as a Lucis representative for her protection.

Noctis slumped back in his seat, all he could do was watch the guests mingling or dancing in the courtyard or exchanging gossip. Soon his father would give a speech and the festivities would continue well into the morning hours. Except, his father did not rise to the occasion, it was Iedolas to beat the King to the speech, raising from his seat and as his voice commanded for attention the entire courtyard fell silent.

“You aren’t going to say anything?” Noctis whispered to Ardyn.

“Should I?” Ardyn shot back in amusement. “His Majesty isn’t stopping him either. We have to indulge him, little prince, it’s only common courtesy.”

As if the Empire ever showed any common courtesy to unleashing daemons on innocent lives and seized more territory to govern over with its tyrannical rule. Noctis glanced at his father who sat in his seat, no signs he was going to move though the dubious expression on his tired features were sufficed enough to keep the prince on alert for the eminent danger.

“Honored guests.” Iedolas’ voice boomed, all the attention on him now. “I must say this is not how I thought our treaty would work. As you know Niflheim’s esteemed Chancellor is engaged to Prince Noctis, a strange pair indeed, it makes one wonder how the prince truly feels when he was to marry Princess Lunafreya from our beautiful country of Tenebrae.”

Noctis nearly leapt from the table were it not for Ardyn’s hand pressed against his thigh, squeezing enough to warrant a warning not to interrupt. Hushed whispers broke out from the audience, some in agreement his engagement was rushed and the media found no previous records of Ardyn anywhere, but the same could be said of Noctis. Regis had kept him out of the papers as much as possible, but Noctis left footprints and Ardyn nothing except his name and current accomplishments.

“Despite our concerns for the prince, I feel he should have one last dance with Princess Lunafreya. From what I hear they were childhood friends and from today she embarks on her journey as the Oracle.” Iedolas’ announcement definitely had a desired effect from the audience, none of them knew quite how to react with knowing Luna would not permanently stay in Lucis or her home, Tenebrae. “Does that bother you Chancellor Izunia?” 

Ardyn shrugged and responded with a whimsical smile. “Noctis does not require my permission to do as he pleases. For him to say goodbye to a longtime friend, well, I could never deny him that chance.”

Noctis had hoped Ardyn would object to spare him the act of dancing with Luna, pretending to be indifferent about the ordeal. Instead, the man threw him right at Iedolas’ feet and his father had nothing but a grim expression on his face akin to somber.

“It would be an honor to dance with Luna.” Noctis said mechanically, his body numb as he stood unsteadily on his feet, teetering as he made his way to Iedolas’ table. From the corner of his eye he saw Gladio moving with every intention to come barreling in should any of the Niflheim side try to harm the him. Nothing happened other than Noctis’ heart raced quickly against his chest, entire body tingling from anticipation. The lessons of etiquette Ignis failed miserably to imprint in his head were forever lost when he approached Luna, the lights now all on them as he bowed as tradition called for and kissed her hand.

“Would you…dance with me?” Noctis murmured, placid to being subjected to torture.

Luna, if she thought the whole situation placed them both in an uncomfortable position, she certainly made no notion to show it. She smiled, taking Noctis’ hand with no more than a, “Thank you, Prince Noctis.” He never admitted to Luna, but her honorifics and formal speech carried a special affection reserved for only him, no one else.

The guests cleared a path for them to walk onto the freshly cut grass, Luna’s white gown trailed behind her and she held a smile with a squeeze of Noctis’ hand a signal from her. He clumsily got into position, wracking his brain for the answer as to what foot moved firs and what he should do with a dance partner, but the music started and he had no time to think other than to will his body to move.

It was off rhythm. What Gladio corrected with frustrated pointers, Luna gently tugged him in the direction he had to move or swayed him to the rhythm of the music. “Prince Noctis.” She said in a faint whisper, low to keep the conversation between them. “You seem well.”

“So do you.” Noctis said, feeling awkward from being scrutinized though he hoped Luna made no note of how nervous he was.

“But, I see a sadness in your eyes.” Luna kept a respectful distance instead of leaning closer as lovers would.

As children, Luna accepted his lies with kind words and never ending support. Not once had she pushed him into being honest because she knew him well enough. A princess and a prince with roles to play as fate demanded, but that had all changed, they were at loss on how to proceed.

“Is it true you’re leaving?” Noctis asked instead of addressing her comment.

Luna’s step faltered for a second, her hand squeezed his to confirm the announcement. “Yes. There are people who need my aid. I will not fail them. The scourge continues to spread, it is my duty as Oracle to keep it at bay as it is yours to be the Chosen King, Prince Noctis.”

“What’s Ravus’ aim?” Noctis knew Luna had no ill wishes against Lucis, if anything she held a fondness for Regis as a father figure she lacked in her childhood.

Luna smiled slightly. “I do not know.” She admitted then sighed. “Well, Chancellor Izunia may have him spy on Iedolas, otherwise he swore to see Nyx stays true to his oath.”

Noctis nearly stopped dancing at finally getting a hint on how his fiancé was operating within the Empire. He was using Ravus as a pawn, biding his time to act when needed as he had during Iedolas’ conspiracy. “Ardyn commands Ravus?”

“It is common knowledge.” Luna murmured then she made Noctis’ breath hitched as she leaned closer.

“Why did you agree to his plan?” Noctis asked, nearly demanded from the need to know how Ardyn exchanged information with Luna and convinced her to help.

Luna gently caressed Noctis’ cheek, an act of affection she had done countless of times when they were younger. “Honestly, I was surprised to find Nyx at my door where Iedolas held me captive. But, once he explained what was happening, I knew I had to accept Ardyn’s rescue. My loyalty is to Lucis, even if we are not wedded, this will never change.” She vowed and retracted her hand with hesitation.

“Ardyn’s not giving me much of a choice.” Noctis frowned in disapproval.

“You do have a choice.” Luna said calmly. “A King bares a heavy cross for his people, even when fate deals him a bad hand, how he chooses to utilize it to his own advantage is what determines his worth. Ardyn is a powerful ally, he has no plans to harm you, Noctis though I do not approve of his unorthodox methods of doing so. Utilizing him can help Lucius, I do not think Iedolas will rest quietly for long.” For Luna, who was always collected and composed, her strength wavered and voice sounded strained.

Noctis mulled over the words that echoed Ignis’ encouragement he take the hardships that came with the title of prince and turn them into valuable assets when possible. His father never wavered in his decisions, he acted accordingly even when Niflheim took Luna from them.

“I don’t know what to do. Ardyn he’s not…”

“He is your fiancé.” Luna reminded Noctis with a small smile. “I cannot ask you to feel a certain away about him, that is for you to decide, Prince Noctis. You have my blessing, please do not let it weigh heavy in your heart. Know that I shall always be your friend, for whenever you need me, Umbra can deliver a message.”

Luna’s faithful dogs always at her side save for Umbra who parted long enough to meet Noctis in a way to exchange messages. While texting would be more convenient, they relied on a notebook that could not be easily intercepted.

A protest died on Noctis’ lips, he conceded to Luna’s bittersweet goodbye as the final page of their story. Though he yearned for another chance for them to speak without worrying of all the people watching, he now had this dance to commit to memory as it ended with them standing at the center of courtyard

Iedolas stood once more, sneering at the display between Luna and Noctis. “What a joyous sight. Nothing is more tragic or beautiful than two young lovebirds torn by the change in tide.”

“Iedolas.” Regis warned, or rather, commanded the Emperor choose his words more wisely. “Love comes in many forms, for Noctis to part with a dear friend is no insult to Chancellor Izunia.”

His father spared him from the crowd’s need for answers as he stood from his seat, the struggle his injury provided obvious. “It is unfortunate my son received no chance to dance with his fiancé, but I admit him dancing with Princess Lunafreya was indeed a sight to see. She may not bare the Lucis name, however, she is welcome to our home as I am sure Chancellor Izunia extends the same courtesy.” Regis announced to qualm the rumors.

“Well said, Your Majesty.” Ardyn spoke from where he sat, raising his glass of wine as a sign of good faith. “Pity to pass the opportunity to dance with Noct, he, no offense, is lovelier than our princess. Alas, I am biased.”

“Thank you, I’m truly lucky to have you at my side.” Noctis said dryly as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the blatant flattery.

Ardyn raised a shoulder in a slight shrug and tilt to his head. “I believe it is the other way around, perhaps it is fate we feel the same.”

Fate his ass. Noctis had more pressing issues than to indulge in Ardyn’s game what with the Emperor, Niflheim’s political leaders, and the royal guards all on edge with only Ardyn to keep them at bay from turning the entire event into a blood bath. He had to take the reins from his fiancé one way or another, he was to be King, not Ardyn. 

Noctis managed to steal a glance at Ardyn who quirked a brow though there were no signs he expected him to recover from the dance. Glasses were raised, both sides drinking to their country’s prosperity in times of peace. Ardyn downed his glass far more quickly, his eyes lingered on Noctis, a stare that sent the hairs on the back of Noctis’ neck to prickle. Was he drunk? No, Ardyn’s speech remained the same as did his mannerisms.

“Well, well, you truly seemed to enjoy your dance with the princess.” Ardyn leaned closer to murmur into Noctis’ ear. The warmth of his breath tickled his ear, to others perhaps their display appeared intimate with Ardyn in a position reserved for a couple.  

“It’s not like that.” Noctis protested though there was no point in lying to Ardyn. “Besides, I’m not dancing with you.”

Ardyn chuckled, running a hand through Noctis’ hair. “I expected as much. Hm, but, that dance certainly riled the guests.” From their proximity, Noctis could smell Ardyn’s scent, a faint hint of sandalwood and alcohol. “A night to ourselves is in order, love.”

“Why not.” Noctis growled in reply, taking Luna’s words to heart. He had to be strong, make do with Ardyn. “Dad, we’re going to walk around for a bit.” He said to Regis who automatically cast a look of suspicion towards Ardyn, but allowed the Chancellor to take his son.

“Seems the princess has me working harder tonight.” Ardyn said, arm hooking with Noctis’ to lead him towards the gardens. There were guests scattered about the grounds, some preoccupied with exchanging gossip.

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Noctis asked, mostly to keep a conversation going.

“I am amazed of how dense you are.” Ardyn gasped. “Then again, you never cease to surprise me.” He led Noctis towards the fountain.

“You’re not making any sense. Like always.” Noctis grumbled irritably.

“You smiled.” Ardyn said simply. “Quite a lot if I might add. The both of you are terrible actors. Lunafreya, I have to give her some credit she did a much more commendable job than you did.”

Noctis bit his lower lip in frustration. “So what? We’re friends.”

“Perhaps more. Either way, Iedolas has put us on a pedestal. Dancing is out of the question, it would not have the same impact as the princess did.” Ardyn sounded as he usually did, more amused than upset or angry about the situation.

“How’re we going to do that?”

Noctis had heard of romantic escapades from Prompto, or at least lent an ear to hear his best friend’s woes and fantasies of getting a date. None of them were things he wanted to do with Ardyn and he couldn’t see himself going into a photo booth to take silly pictures at the arcade.

“That’s your task for tonight.” Ardyn shrugged. “I cannot prompt you, it would seem so coerced.”

“Isn’t this whole thing just that.” Noctis pointed out with a frown.

Ardyn sighed, probably at wits end on how to get Noctis to cooperate. “Anyway, please lean closer, people are watching us. Do what you normally do with your friends.”

“We just hang out, it’s not like that.” Noctis complied and had Ardyn support some of his weight. “If I do this, will you answer some questions?”

“I’d say yes, but you never know if I am lying or not.” Ardyn grinned. “Go on.”

Noctis stopped by the fountain, took a deep breath on overhearing what Ignis had once said about his mother. His mother had no abilities akin to the royal line nor was she an Oracle, she was simply a woman of noble birth and his father had loved her dearly. Ardyn had no ties to them, to grant another a pinch of magic provided by the Crystal was an honor and blessing, one that extended to select few. Noctis ignored the onlookers as best as he could as the magic seeped from his body and entwined itself with Ardyn.

The action elicited a startled reaction from Ardyn, a first for Noctis to catch him off guard. “If I give you a part of me…” He murmured softly, recalling how fondly his father spoke of a mother he never received the opportunity to meet. “Does it hurt?”

“No.” Ardyn muttered absently. “It’s different.”

Noctis never used magic freely unless he was training, or on rare occasions fighting, but to use it so intimately with a man he held no love for made him wonder where that left him. “How did you convince Luna? Why is Ravus spying for you?”

Ardyn failed to register the question until it dawned upon him, he had agreed to share information with Noctis in exchange for their public display of affection. “I am the Chancellor, he the High Commander. To fight Lucis, or in his case aid Iedolas, we have to communicate frequently. As for Lunafreya, I had only but to mention her life was in danger and he agreed to help despite saving Insomnia in the process.” He squeezed Noctis’ hands.

“So many questions. I came across a young woman, had she crossed the border, she surely would have lost her life. His Majesty truly has faith in his Kingsglaive to deliver such an important gift to Lunafreya. I ensured she and her companion made it in time to save the Princess. You can thank me later for my inference.” For once, Noctis believed Ardyn spoke the truth, granted he had his motives to aid Lucis and Luna, though there was no lie he prevented a catastrophe.

“Now my turn, little prince. Care to tell me what spurred this?” Ardyn had closer to him, the magic festering around him, a strange reaction that Noctis hadn’t had when he used it around his friends or father.

“My mom….” Noctis’ mouth parted slightly, suddenly feeling a shift in his magic that resonated against his. It started coursing through his body, a shockwave of power that started changing the hue of his magic to a violet tint. With his friends, the bond created a strong emotional tie, possibly from the love he held for them, but for Ardyn to leave an imprint of his own shouldn’t be possible.

“How romantic. A magical bond, though I hear it’s different for lovers.” Ardyn cupped Noctis’ chin, coming closer until their lips ghosted over one another.

“That’s…” Noctis trailed off, unsure if granting Ardyn such an intimate part of himself was wise. Magical bonds were reversible through a painful process of tearing the root of it from the essence of the borrower. As gritty as it was, the Glaive utilized their magical affinity for the King.  “I wouldn’t know.” He made the mistake of meeting Ardyn’s eyes, they seemed different though Noctis could not place how.

“A pity, there is time to learn.” Ardyn pressed his forehead against his, and Noctis complied in slowly pulling his hands back. “Sharing this power with me, you aren’t strong enough yet.” He pushed back a lock of Noctis’ hair.

“I wasn’t…” Noctis knew it was possible to create a magical bond, tying others to his magic and life force, a risk his father took in sharing his power with the Kingsglaive. He had done the same with his friends though they had their limitations, only able to summon their weapons, no warping that only the Kingsglaive and Council were able to draw forth from the King’s blessings. Noctis lacked the strength or power to compare to his father’s. “You wouldn’t want it?”

“A tempting offer.” Ardyn confessed. “However, I would rather win your trust for now. I suppose it is too late now.” He pulled away slightly with a sly smile. “But please continue, your father is awaiting an explanation.”

“My dad?” Noctis said, confused for a moment until he turned to see the guests in the gardens were baffled though moved to grant the King audience for what had occurred between his son and Chancellor. He instantly flushed, a part of him feeling guilty for performing such an intimate act with Ardyn and using his magic without considering the consequences.

“Iedolas, I assume this sets your worries at rest.” Regis said to his rival. “Princess Lunafreya is nothing more than a childhood friend for my son. A magical bond is one the Lucis family takes seriously, for Noctis to willingly offer his fiancé one, is a sign of his commitment. It would also seem Chancellor Izunia has an affinity to magic, a fortunate outcome for Noctis.”

Iedolas contained his anger though his nostrils flared both from humiliation and irrevocable truth Noctis had not performed as a love stricken prince after dancing with the princess he held some form of love for. “Ardyn is a lucky man.” He said, the tenor shaking from his rage.

“As I have said before, I have no issues with Noctis wishing to stay friends with Princess Lunafreya. Our bond is built from trust, we compromise of course. It is more than an honor he believe me worth of a magical bond, but I  wanted to reject it simply because he is too young to understand what that entails.” Ardyn wrapped an arm around Noctis’ waist. “To those how continue to question us, you have a right to do so, but unfortunately our marriage will go as planned a week from tonight.”

Noctis had no control over his emotions for most of the night, he had tried to stay calm with Luna, but he couldn’t help the shocked expression on his face that mirrored his father’s. Wedding plans were happening, though no fixed date had been decided. “A week?” He managed to say in almost a whisper.

“Oh, love, we discussed it how we wanted nothing more than to wed as soon as possible with the Kings and gods to bare witness of our union.” Ardyn said, spurring Noctis to deliver a smile for the crowd.

Luna said he had to be strong, the entire country counted on his marriage. Noctis squeezed Ardyn’s hand, wishing he could apply enough pressure to force him to let go.

“How could I forget.” Noctis struggled with his words, slowly picking them carefully to allude he was too overwhelmed to be overjoyed. “Maybe we’re being impatient, it’s happening so fast I can’t keep up.” He wasn’t exactly lying, the entire arrangement hardly gave him time to breathe or process it all. “But Ardyn’s my fiancé, we just want everyone to see that it’s possible for Lucis and Niflheim to get along. We’re supposed to be enemies, but now we’re here. Isn’t that a good sign this peace treaty is going to work? I know it won’t be easy, as the future King and Ardyn as my consort, we vow to uphold the peace not just between Lucis and Niflheim, but for all of Eos.”

Cameras started to blind Noctis, many guests had taken out their phones to record the entire scene from the moment he walked out with Ardyn to now where the few reporters granted access to the ball were on a frenzy for more. His father appeared drained, be it from the toll the ring took from him or seeing his son lying in front of everyone and carrying his burden with no complaints, just accepting his fate with pride was heartbreaking.

“How honored I am to be a part of history.” Ardyn proceeded to place a kiss on the top of Noctis’ head. “Emperor Iedolas has placed his trust in me to see that Niflheim cooperate with Lucis so we may both prosper equally. Honestly, the credit goes to Prince Noctis for opening his heart for me.”

Iedolas was probably reaching his limit, he barked for Ravus to follow him. The people were far too entranced with Noctis and Ardyn to pay heed of Iedolas’ fury that the prince feared he would have to face the man’s anger. Ardyn promised him safety, he had to believe that was true for the sake of their marriage.

The rest of the night was a blur, in a flurry of moments the shock from the announcement quickly spread throughout the guests including those close within Noctis’ circle. His friends lingered by the gardens, hoping for an answer Noctis could only mouth they would speak in private later as he and Ardyn walked together toward the elevators. Noctis inhaled sharply once they were out of the elevator and on his private floor, he  tore his grasp from the Chancellor, his eyes turning a slightly different hue where his magic flared, feeling a tug towards Ardyn immediately.

“What the fuck was that?” Noctis demanded angrily.

Ardyn smiled innocently. “What was what?”

Noctis clenched his hand into a tight fist, wishing he could take the swing, instead he gritted his teeth and looked away. “Pushing the wedding like that. What gives? You can’t go around deciding. We have a deal.”

“Ah. I am truly sorry.” Ardyn said though there was no hint he was apologetic or remorseful about his decision. “Our dear Emperor did not have a wonderful evening. I fear we might have humiliated him, it seemed fitting to end the night on a high note and a clear warning.”

“A warning?” Noctis frowned. “What the hell for? I thought we’re trying to avoid a war.”

Ardyn sighed, his hand feeling heavy on Noctis’ shoulder. “Emperor Iedolas, once a just man, twisted by his own greed for power. A pity. As Chancellor, my main interest is to secure a future for Niflheim. Though I do admit Ravus worked for me, his anger for Lucis remains and now that my alliance rests with Lucis, he as turned to Ieolas.” He lifted his hand, making a dramatic wave with it. “A week gives our enemies no time to prepare. Should Iedolas wish to break our marriage, he must do so violently. In doing so, he would lose the faith of his people and Regis would be the King who upheld his word.”

Noctis went pale, his eyes wide at the sudden realization on what Ardyn intended to do. “You want to dethrone him.”

“My, my, what gave you that idea. I have no interest in taking his place.” Ardyn shook his head with a sly smile. “There are spies within Lucis, working diligently. As to who they are, I know not. I leave that task to you.”

“Me?” Noctis answered with a perplexed expression.

“Surely I would arouse suspicion if I started to poke around the Lucian Crowns Guard and Kingsglaive. As prince, you have a right to both and it is only fitting the future King of Lucis become acquainted with both. I would start with those closest to your father.” Ardyn stopped outside Noctis’ room, leaning closer to the prince.

Noctis wished his friends were there with him, by right, Gladio at least should be keeping an eye on him, the announcement had left the entire Citadel rattled enough he was at least grateful he had another day or so to explain to his friends why Ardyn chose to act boldly. “It’s not Cor or Clarus.” He said firmly. There was no way Cor would ever betray Regis, they were close friends as was Clarus, they both would give up their lives for their king without hesitation.

“Oh. You seem so sure.” Ardyn chuckled. “Well, if you say so.”

“How can I trust you?” Noctis countered, the magic within him stirring from having Ardyn so close.

Ardyn tugged lightly on a strand of Noctis’ hair, rubbing it between his fingers. “Magic binds us together. You said it yourself, it was an act you chose on your own. In a way, you trust me, perhaps not entirely, but I did after all save Princess Lunafreya. Now, I do not mean this to come out harshly, but how much longer can your father sustain himself alive to keep the New Wall erect.”

The last time anyone spoke of his father’s deteriorating condition, Noctis had been living alone and attending high school. Ignis meant no harm by scolding him to take responsibility for his own well being, but to remind Noctis that his father would die as all the Lucian Kings did so in protecting the Crystal and the kingdom, he couldn’t think of a life without his father. Some perhaps thought Regis cold for missing part of his son’s life due to his duties as King, but he never failed to express his love for his only child. A life without his dad made no sense, it was an impossibility. Yet, in the back on his mind, he knew his father had perhaps a few years at most left.

“Shut up.” Noctis murmured, shaking slightly. “That won’t happen.”

Ardyn raised a brow, retracting his hand then unexpectedly pulling Noctis against him. “Let us be realistic. To make our union work, we must collaborate. When you ascend as King, should Iedolas remain as Emperor, he would certainly act. You die, the entire world would be succumbed in darkness. That is why we must work together to push for another representative.”

“Who do you even have in mind?” Noctis asked wearily, he wanted out of this conversation and there was nothing particularly comforting of Ardyn’s hold.

Ardyn pressed a finger against Noctis’ lips. “One thing at a time, little prince. Pieces are being put in place as we speak. As your consort, I have more freedom to actively gain access and investigate as well. Did I not promise I would protect you in my own way?”

 “Gladio’s my Shield, not you.”

“I do not question his prowess.” Ardyn’s eyes were piercing into his. “There are battles best fought strategically than going all out. Shields endanger their lives for their Kings, for nothing in return. When he cannot protect you or your other friends for that matter, I will be here.” He slowly let go of Noctis.

“What if my dad finds out?” Noctis asked, quickly taking a step back, taking a deep breath to recollect himself and tamed his magic.

Ardyn ran a hand through his tousled hair. “Oh, I am quite sure he knows. Unfortunately, the New Wall does take a toll upon his strength, the rest must be used to grant his closest and best fighters the ability to use magic. This is where we come in. I saved the princess, she will remain safe at her brother and that Glaive’s side, but you, are and will always be in danger.”

“Tell me something new.” Noctis groused. His entire life revolved around having constant surveillance especially after his accident, Gladio was never far behind.  

“Another time perhaps.” Ardyn started to make his way towards the elevator once more. “When you wish to for me, you need only but to ask.” He wriggled his fingers in an indication to their bond. Noctis could probably sense Ardyn even if they were apart, a sign of his commitment to the marriage and a step towards his Kinghood.  

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

For days Noctis tossed and turned in his bed, often waking in cold sweat and rattled by his nightmares. Ever since the party, his pact with Ardyn bonded them in ways he didn’t exacly comprehend to its full extent. Mulling over it now seemed pointless though a small fragment of regret ached at his chest. To top it off, he agreed to help find the supposed traitor or traitors infiltrating his father’s inner circle.

Noctis shuddered as he blindly reached for his phone by his bedside table. There was an influx of messages from his friends that ranged from concerned anger to sympathy. None of them understood why he decided to act so rashly at the party without letting them onto it. A partial part of it was his fault, the other rested on Ardyn for springing up an fixed wedding date without consulting the King.

_Dude, are you okay?_

Prompto usually abused the emoticons on his phone, he was expressive in his style of texting while Gladio was more curt and Ignis never failed to be formal or use proper grammar. It was rare for Prompto not to follow up his messages with a smiley face to ensure he came off as friendly rather than monotonous.

Noctis stared at the message for a minute, his mind swirling from all the answers he could possibly say though ultimately he had to lie.

_Can’t sleep. Wedding planning’s hell._

His finger hovered above the send button, wondering if he should confess he was losing more sleep than usual. Prompto worried easily and in turn, he would tell Ignis who would fret over Noctis nonstop. Before he could stop himself, he sent his message forward.

Noctis sighed, dumping his phone at his side as he continued to lay in his bed. Sleeping now seemed impossible what with his mind churning again with his impending marriage. Only three days remained until he would be walking down the aisle and officially marrying Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. The last four had consisted of meeting with various planners with arranging a royal marriage that would honor the tradition of both countries.

Ardyn, as usual, had been insufferable through most of it. Their tastes were nothing alike, where Noctis preferred meals consisting of meat or desserts, Ardyn had a more sophisticated palette when it came to dining and drinking. Noctis hardly cared if his tastes often had Regis or Ignis finding creative ways to force him to eat vegetables, he refused to eat his least favorite foods on the day of his wedding.

The ping of a new message pulled Noctis from his thoughts.

_Yeah. Iggy is super busy lately too because of it. You could’ve told us_

_Sorry. Last minute, I know. Everything’s crazy right now. Long story, I’ll explain later. Promise._

_Okay._

The phone went silent once more. Prompto’s short reply indicated he wouldn’t press until Noctis was ready. None of his friends were aware he made a deal with Ardyn though he imagined their looks of disapproval already. He finally decided sulking in bed did him no favors and it certainly wouldn’t bring him food.

Another ping followed shortly after.

_Hey, think you can come out and hang later?_

Scheduling days to go out with Prompto were more difficult than he liked. He always needed his father’s permission then Gladio shadowed him which eventually led to Ignis driving out to pick him up. All in all, though it was a hassle, Noctis liked how in the end the three of them ended up hanging out. He couldn’t think of a more perfect set up and though he wasn’t sure his father intentionally sent Ignis as well, Noctis was grateful for it.

_I’ll ask._

Noctis showered then descended towards the dining room hoping to catch a glimpse of his father, but King Regis left early for a meeting with the Council. He managed a light breakfast, enough to satisfy his hunger. Though his father might be busy, he never ignored his texts.

_Dad, can I go out with Prompto? We’re probably just gonna hit the arcade._

For every action he took there were repercussions, but his father rarely restricted him from going out as long as Gladio was at his side. He sighed as he walked about the Citadel, mostly waiting for a reply from the King for an okay. At the corer rounding towards the library he bumped into the last person he wanted to see that moment, a sudden spark coursed through his blood from it.

“Well, well, you finally woke up.” Ardyn said with a sly smile. “Given any thought on what we discussed?”

Noctis frowned, his brow creased at the recollection of the whirlwind of events from the party. “Yeah, I said I’m game to find the traitor. After the wedding.”

“Good.” Ardyn nodded. “Weeding them out ensures Iedolas remains within the bounds of the treaty. Then we can handle the rest from there.”

Noctis ran a hand through his hair, sighing at how tedious and challenging finding a traitor within his father’s court would be. To investigate even Clarus and Cor, his father’s most trusted men and friends felt wrong. “What are you doing here anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be in a meeting to with the hotshots of Niflheim?”

Ardyn shrugged carelessly. “Avoiding my responsibilities as you are. Ah, you forgot we had a date today.”

“Date.” Noctis repeated slowly before it dawned upon him. “Yeah, sorry. It’s not a big deal, we can do the photoshoot tomorrow. I was going to ask Promp if he could do it anyway.”

“How could I forget your friend certainly has an eye for photography.” Ardyn expressed no anger in missing an official shoot if anything the man appeared more relieved than bothered by the postponement. “Do as you wish, we need not make this more complicated than it is.”

For once, Noctis agreed with Ardyn. Maybe the man too had reached his limit of patience and wanted the wedding over and done with as Noctis did. They had argued back and forth for the last few days when making decisions for the reception and arrangements, what with Ardyn having a more sophisticated taste and Noctis not really caring much.

“He’ll probably say yes.” Noctis said though he had no doubt Prompto would jump at the opportunity to show off his camera and photos.

His cellphone suddenly pinged to indicate he had a new message.

_Gladiolus and Ignis believe they should both escort you. Do not wander far from their sight. Be safe, Noctis._

Noctis smiled at the message from his father. A couple of hours late, but true to his word, his father always made time for a reply no matter how short it was. “I’m going to head out. We still have three days left, it’ll be enough time, I think.”

“Here I thought we would have a day to ourselves.” Ardyn lamented though Noctis knew the man was merely making a jest of him brushing off their date. “Truly a pity.”

Noctis snorted unrepentant he had plans that did not include Ardyn. Part of their deal had been Noctis be allowed to continue his set up with his friends, though the prince knew not even the Chancellor could impose restrictions on his social life.

“Yeah, well, we’re stuck with each other for the rest of our lives.” Noctis pointed out as he turned to head towards the entrance. Gladio and Ignis were probably already there waiting for him.

“Be wary of your surroundings, little prince. Not all wish for us to go on our merry way.” Ardyn said from behind him.

“Shouldn’t you be careful too? I’m not the only one in danger.” Noctis grumbled though he didn’t exactly worry much if Ardyn was a target. The Chancellor evaded danger with ease though Noctis suspected he had leverage against most of his enemies.

Ardyn chuckled then shrugged. “Such is our fate. Go on, are your friends not waiting for you? Unless you yearn for my company.”

“No way.” Noctis wrinkled his nose as then proceeded his way towards the entrance where sure enough Gladio and Ignis were waiting.

 

* * *

 

They were speaking in hushed whispers, quickly stopping when they noticed Noctis coming their way. Their behavior warranted suspicion from Noctis though he preferred not to ask, not when they were going to have a day to hang out. Gladio wasn’t dressed in his usual Crowns Guard attire neither was Ignis, if anything they looked more ready for a night out.

“I feel like I didn’t dress up.” Noctis said as he was pulled into Gladio’s usual tight embrace.

Ignis stepped in to supply Noctis with a bag containing a chance of clothes. “I thought as much. We debated on whether to inform you beforehand.”

“Uh, of what?” Noctis asked as he looked through the bag and noticed the clothing was neither casual nor formal, it seemed more like Prompto’s style.

“Bachelor party. You think we’d send you off without one?” Gladio interrupted as he guided Noctis towards the Regalia.

“Prompto thought it appropriate given how we scarcely find time for ourselves. His Majesty knew of our plan and granted us permission as long as we stayed within Insomnia’s borders.” Ignis added, taking his seat on the driver’s seat.

“So my dad was in on this too.” Noctis usually hated when his father kept things from him, but the image of the King speaking with his friends to arrange a party was amusing and touching.

“Sorry, kiddo, it was supposed to be a surprise.” Gladio said unapologetically with a grin plastered on his face. “Prompto’s probably at the place already.”

Noctis half expected the bachelor party to be in a bar, a part of him hoped not. Years later after Gladio earned a scar above his eye from defending Noctis from a rowdy group of men, the prince continued to feel a pang of guilt though Gladio wore the scar with pride. Instead the place was more upscale though the patrons appeared to mirror their ages.

Prompto waved from where he stood, smiling brightly and his eyes alight from seeing Noctis. “Hey, you made it! I almost thought you’d sleep your way through it.” He teased the prince with affection.

“I kinda did.” Noctis admitted. “Slept through my date.”

Prompto whistled clearly impressed Noctis could breeze past Ardyn’s date without much consequence. “Wow. He get pissed?”

“No. I thought this night was about me, let’s keep Ardyn out of it.” Noctis gently jabbed at Prompto’s chest which earned him a smile, and an amicable hug.

“Fair enough.” Prompto dragged Noctis towards the bathrooms for the prince to change into the clothes Ignis packed for him.

Noctis had heard on numerous accounts of the resort located in the heart of Insomnia. It attracted visitors from all of Eos, and though he himself had lived most of his live confined behind Insomnia’s walls, he never had a reason or opportunity to visit. “How’d you guys afford this place?” He asked in disbelief once he was reunited with the group.

“Uh, well, we were gonna pitch in together.” Prompto started then earned a tap from Ignis to his temple hard enough to push him slightly.

“What he means, Gladio and I would combine our allowances.” Ignis corrected with Prompto blushing in embarrassment.

Prompto sighed. “Life’s tough. I don’t even get an allowance that isn’t for food or school.”

“Get a job.” Gladio shrugged, but Noctis knew both of his friends were secretive about how they managed Prompto’s financial affairs without him knowing.

“Anyway.” Prompto whined. “His Majesty found out about the plan and paid the whole thing.”

Noctis couldn’t help a small smile from forming. Maybe his father was not always in involved in his life as much as the prince would have liked him to, but he always came through where it counted. “Since Dad’s treating us, it won’t hurt to spoil ourselves.”

The resort consisted of various sources of entertainment, as well as the best Lucian food Insomnia had to offer. Noctis gorged himself in plenty of content high in fat to purge away Ardyn’s refined taste in food. Ignis refrained from commenting on his unhealthy choices, possibly from merely seeing the prince smile earnestly from having an unbound freedom enjoying the night with friends.

“Okay, but you gotta see this, Noct.” Prompto took hold of Noctis’ hand, dragging him in the direction of a manmade lake that reflected the moon.  “Look, it’s no Galdin Quay, but it’s got fish.”

An array of lights illuminated the lake as they guided them towards a dock. Fishing at night itself presented a challenge. During the day fish were visible, Noctis knew where to cast his reel, he would determine the best spot where most of the fish were concentrated in. Here, he was unfamiliar with the types of fish currently living in the lake or what bait they liked most. Excitement spread through him as he purchased bait and reels from a small booth.

“Great, we’re gonna be here for hours.” Gladio said though he was always the last one standing next to Noctis during long and grueling fishing.

“We can do something after.” Noctis snorted as he summoned the fishing rod his father gave him for his birthday many years ago. He cherished the rod, a treasure meant only for him and though there were other fishing rods that out did his by far, he could never part from his. “Drinks and Kings Knight?”

“You’re on.” Prompto agreed with a grin and sat close to the edge.

Noctis found tranquility fishing, a simple hobby with no stress other than when a fish snagged the line and he had to reel it in with care lest he cause the line to snap. It was the only thing he felt he had control of as he soon caught several fish, only to release them back into the water. Today it was for sport, not for food. The week’s worries slowly disappeared, for now he was just Noctis fishing and hanging out with friends.

“Whoa that’s a big one.” Prompto said in amazement as he snapped a photo of Noctis holding up a large bass.

“I’ve caught bigger.” Noctis protested with a smug smile.

“Probably to compensate.” Gladio teased as he ruffled Noctis’ hair.

“Shut up.” Noctis shot back and released the fish back into the water. “Ass.” He added.

Gladio laughed, pulling Noctis into a head grip only to be shoved away. “Okay Your Royal Pain in the Ass, what now?”

“Actually…” Noctis turned his attention up at the night sky, the light pollution of Insomnia obscured his view of the stars yet the moon illuminated even past the magical barrier. “I just wanna talk.”

“A first.” Ignis teased lightly, though his earnest expression gave away he had every intention to listen to his prince intently.

“Good one.” Gladio praised Ignis with a high five. “Okay, I’ll bite, what’s up?” He leaned against the railing of the dock, arms crossed in his usual relaxed position.

Noctis hesitated, for years he evaded countless of internal issues that led towards his unhealthy lifestyle of living alone in an apartment and ignoring his responsibilities in lieu of a normal life. On some days he was just a high school kid struggling with his grades, on others he was the Chosen King with a fate placed upon his shoulders at a young age. Even now he questioned what it meant to end the Scourge, to bring peace and he found himself wondering if the pretense he kept was worth it.

“Spit it out.” Gladio demanded, growing impatient with Noctis’ indecisiveness and inability to express himself freely.

“I keep telling myself everything’s going to be the same, but it’s not.” Noctis murmured, body shuffling uncomfortably under the scrutiny of his friends.

“Huh? How?” Prompto asked in confusion.

“Marriage is not so cut and clear.” Ignis filled in for Noctis, always intuitive when it came to his worries. “The Chancellor may have allowed for us to remain in our respective positions and has no qualms with Noctis visiting you, Prompt, but as a consort, and Noct as the prince, they will be busy reinforcing the peace treaty. Niflheim has yet to answer for their misuse in Magitek and creation of daemons.”

Prompto scuffled his feet, sighing loudly at the realization this could be their last outing for a while. “But Noct needs breaks too. They can’t keep you locked up in the Citadel.”

“That’s why you’ll be there to bust me out right?” Noctis squeezed Prompto’s arm, a playful smile on tugged on his lips.

“Well, yeah, I’d be there to help you climb out of the window.” Prompto nodded enthusiastically no doubt thrilled by the idea of a comical scene involving a makeshift rope.

“Good luck with that.” Gladio snorted. “His room’s on the tenth floor.”

“It’s totally possible.” Prompto protested, almost appeared insulted even that his idea was being shrugged off.

 “Which is why, I want you to be the best man.” Noctis had mulled over the decision since he got engaged to Luna and though he was to marry Ardyn instead, his choice remained unchanged. He expected Prompto to accept it in a heartbeat, but instead his friend went through a series of expressions from shock to gratitude then resigned himself to one of dejection.

“Noct, that’s cool and all, but shouldn’t it be Iggy?” Prompto murmured softly, biting on his lower lip and offering a weak smile.

“Pray tell as to why.” Ignis quipped with no intention of allowing Prompto to back out so easily.

“I mean, look, I’m not like you guys.” Prompto shuffled uncomfortably, eyes trained towards the ground. “You’ve been Noct’s best friend for years, it should be you or Gladio.”

“Wow.” Gladio remarked, unimpressed with Prompto’s reluctance. “Do we have to spell it out for you?”

Noctis cupped Prompto’s chin, tipping it upwards so their eyes would meet. “Earth to Prompto. Last time I checked we’re best friends. Didn’t you just say you’d bail me out if you could?” He slowly retracted his hand, earning a shaky sigh from Prompto.

“I hate you guys.” The tenor in Prompto’s voice trembled, a clear sign he was barely holding himself together.

“We love you too.” Gladio snorted.

“You have yet to answer Noct’s proposition.” Ignis reminded Prompto urging him to make a decision.

Prompto clasped his hands on the prince’s shoulders, nodding fervently and bursting into laughter. “You win, I call Uncle. I’ll be the best man. We should come up with a code so I can help you out of sticky situations.”

“Let’s not.” Ignis sighed all too familiar with the ridiculous code words Prompto came up with.

“No backing out.” Noctis playfully shoved at Prompto and earned himself another shove.

“I won’t. Promise.” Prompto placed a hand over his heart.

“One more thing.” Noctis snapped his fingers at remembering his conversation with Ardyn that morning. “Can you do the photoshoot tomorrow? I don’t wanna do it, but I’d be okay with it if you were the one doing it.”

“Of you and the Chancellor?” Prompto asked, hesitating to accept the offer so readily, instead he pondered upon the request. “Are you sure? These shoots are way out of my league. It’ll be a royal official photo and stuff.”

“Well, yeah, but who cares.” Noctis crossed his arms, not expecting Prompto to stop himself from jumping at an opportunity for his photography to shine.

“Okay, just for you.” Prompto sighed then fumbled with his camera he brought along everywhere he went. “I’ll buy new filters before going in. Uh, do I ask for you?”

“Noctis may be busy preparing for the shoot. I can escort you there.” Ignis assured Prompto who had been inside the Citadel only a few times and got lost whenever he stepped inside without Ignis or Gladio to guide him.

“It’s really happening huh.” Prompto sighed heavily. “Noct’s getting married.”

Noctis acknowledged none of his friends were pleased with the arrangement though Ardyn had partaken in Luna’s rescue as well as preventing Iedolas from attacking during the signing of the peace treaty. Much remained unexplained though Ardyn skirted around answers to their questions. Noctis traced the intricate design of his ring, a habit he had subconsciously picked up now that it represented his vow and commitment for Lucis.

Ignis pushed his glasses up, a distraction as he thought of a reply that might reassure the group’s collective uncertainty on what the future would hold. “A hefty price to pay for peace, but here we are.  There are other pressing issues as your coronation and ascending the throne.”

Noctis pretended to be disinterested as to where the conversation was heading if anything to avoid charting into familiar territory that often left him wrung out from the weight of his responsibilities weighing against his shoulders.

“How about we don’t talk about it and get some drinks?” Gladio suggested bluntly, never one to shy away from shielding Noctis both in combat or in situations he noticed the prince faltered to remain engaged in. Where Ignis at times forgot how sensitive Noctis was in living a life predetermined by fate, Gladio of all understood it.

“I’m game for that.” Prompto agreed with a grin.

“Speaking of games, perhaps this may be an interesting challenge if we also play King’s Knight.” Ignis added, resigning to Gladio’s whims to conclude the night on a good note than a somber one.

Gladio clapped then laughed. “Never thought I’d see you come up with something like that. Noct?”

“Sure, whatever.” Noctis conceded as he struggled against a smile forming on his lips at Prompto nearly tripping over his feet from excitement.

 

* * *

 

Kings Knight had become their favorite pastime after Gladio introduced the game to the group. The rules were complex as it required careful planning on what strategies to use, which characters to pick that would ensure the rescue of the princess. Noctis started fumbling in his strategy after the fourth drink, he failed in acquiring an important skill he often picked up in his games for protection and ultimately had to quit playing. By default Gladio won being the most sober and tasked on escorting a drunk Noctis back to the Regalia.

Body light, his thoughts a jumbled mess coupled with mumbling nonsense that had Gladio barking with laughter in the driver’s seat as Ignis had his head pressed against the glass window and eyes closed, and Prompto was curled up next to Noctis asleep. “Think you can handle making up to your room?” Gladio asked the prince, his voice sounded distant, it took several moment for Noctis to decipher what his friend had asked in the first place.

“Hm. Yeah.” Noctis managed through the slurring. The ride from the resort to Prompto’s home then towards the Citadel had been long enough for the prince to doze off. He groggily stumbled out of the car, his feet moved on their own though he had no sense of balance or coordination as he walked up the steps with Gladio guiding him with a hand pressed against his back lest he fall. Ignis followed at his own pace, trying to keep a semblance of decency though his face was flushed.

“Got it?” Gladio asked helping Noctis onto the elevator once they were inside the Citadel.

“Stop babying me.” Noctis pouted unable to prevent the words from escaping him.

“That’s Ignis’ job, not mine.” Gladio teased pressing the number of Noctis’ floor for the prince. “Get to bed.”

Noctis supplied Gladio with a mocking salute as he slumped against the walls of the elevator. The doors closed leaving him alone with no one else to bother. He got off once the elevator stopped though he had failed to note the floor he was on. The corridor was familiar enough he didn’t think to question it twice, but he stopped at the corner when he heard voices.

“How soon?”

“Honestly, I cannot give you an answer. Now with Nyx Ulric assigned to your sister’s side, we lost a pawn, and I lost my best fighter. You can thank your Chancellor for putting an end to our plans.”

In a drunken stupor, Noctis stepped closer, listening though his mind failed to register as to who the voices belong to no matter how much he wracked his brain as to where he had heard them before. He peered enough to catch the figures of two men though his vision was obscured with the dimly lit hall and the fact he was starting to pass out from the excessive amount of drinking taking its toll on his stamina.

“I was not aware Ardyn knew of them.”

“Perhaps, however, the Chancellor is a problem. The Prince being here in Insomnia does work in our favor, he is naïve and His Majesty occults much from him.”

One of the men scoffed then responded with a sneer. “Noctis has never truly opened his eyes. If he knew the truth, well, I doubt he would be so forthcoming with his father.”

His father? Words of retaliation and denial died in his mouth, he couldn’t think as to what this conversation meant its machinations were beyond him in his current state. Noctis considered revealing himself, demanding the secrecy, but he stayed frozen in place.

“For now, we leave the Prince be. As for Nyx, there are ways I can reign him.”

“And the wedding?”

“We do nothing. Nothing can stop it, the Chancellor has won the battle, though peace treaty or no, we are at war.”

The sound of an incoming message rung followed by a vibration coming from the back pocket of Noctis’ pants. He silently prayed the men had not heard it, but soon the thuds of footsteps were coming his way. Noctis nearly fell, his feet and mind were not collaborating as quickly as he wished in his panicked state to make it back to the elevator or at least to hide. He clicked on the elevator button repeatedly, murmuring silent prayers as it suddenly opened and he expected to fall right in face first until he collided with something soft, or rather someone.

“My, you are a mess.”

Ardyn. Noctis looked up at his fiancé, wide eyed, wanting to explain the situation but all that came out of his mouth was a whimper of sorts. He expected Ardyn to help him back to his room, instead he guided him back out and Noctis struggled against his hold.

“Did you miss me so?” Ardyn teased, somehow failing to grasp Noctis’ urgency and fright. “What should I do with you.”

“Asshole.” Noctis slurred and he that’s when he heard the voices again, coming closer, obviously they were still searching for him.

“Oh. How naughty, eavesdropping is an unbecoming habit for a prince.” Ardyn taunted as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I suppose I should help.” He gently pressed Noctis against the wall, towering over him and he caught his hands before they could swing at him.

“Shh.” Ardyn hissed into the prince’s ear in warning. “They are coming.”

Noctis stopped resisting, his thoughts swirling around getting caught, afraid to know what was going on despite he would probably forget about it in the morning.

“Ravus, you are interrupting an intimate moment.” Ardyn said, pinning Noctis against the wall in a questionable positon.

Ravus? Noctis froze in place, his eyes met Ravus’ cold and calculating ones that were as accusing as the night of the ball.

“Ardyn.” Ravus greeted stonily, no remnants of formality for his former superior. “Noctis, as usual, has no shame. Any prince would know some desires should remain behind closed doors.”

“Well, we were on our merry way to my quarters when I could hardly resist longer. I know, how scandalous to act in such a way.” Ardyn smiled slyly. “We will take our leave and continue this in private.” He released Noctis though wrapped an arm around his waist to guide him into one of the rooms further down.

In a flurry of movements, Noctis was dumped unceremoniously on a bed in which he groaned then laid limp from losing the last bit of his strength.

“Relax, I have no intention of sleeping with you.” Ardyn said as he shrugged off his coat and proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed. “If I asked you what happened, I doubt you are in the right state of mind to give me a cohesive answer.”

Noctis grunted from he laid, cheeks flushed and hair rumpled from the altercation. “Shut up.” He closed his eyes.

“Had I not been there, imagine what might have happened.” Ardyn murmured as he watched Noctis who was vulnerable, unaware of the danger that lurked within the Citadel.

“Dad…” Noctis mumbled as he reached blindly for a form of comfort, hoping his father would appear and hold his hand as he had every night when the prince had been confined to a coma. “Why won’t you tell me…”

“People lie.” Ardyn said simply, no malice in his voice, just the plain truth. “Ignorance is a bliss, perhaps it’s best you stay this way. I still have much planned for you.”

Noctis failed to reply, his breaths slowed until the tension of his body was gone and the prince slipped into a deep sleep. His hand clasped the sheets, a poor substitute for his father’s hand and though his magic sought out to protect him, it resonated within Ardyn, drawing out the raw whiplash of rejection.

 

* * *

 

When dawn broke, Noctis cursed silently at the splitting headache and sensitivity of every move he made. At least the blinds blocked the sunlight from hitting his eyes, and he started to piece together he was not in his room. None of his personal belongings were where they should be, if anything, there were no signs of someone living in the room other than a stack of organized files and neatly folded clothes taking habitat on the armchair. Everything else bore the Lucian colors and consisted of what a standard room within the Citadel was equipped with.

Noctis wondered for a moment if he had blindly entered a random room, but he doubted that was the case as any of the Crowns Guard would have escorted him back to his room. He mustered the will to finally sit upright, he stilled at hearing the rustling of clothes coming from the couch. Noctis braced himself for an embarrassing situation as he focused on the figure sitting, and he nearly groaned realizing it was Ardyn.

This was Ardyn’s room. Nothing about it felt as if the Chancellor lived there, only that he occasionally stopped by for work or sleep. For once, Noctis found him asleep, unguarded, his face for once not sporting his arrogant smiles. Noctis slowly slipped out of bed, making his way to Ardyn, unsure how he felt seeing the man appear wistful.

What was he doing? Noctis kicked himself mentally for approaching Ardyn unsure why he craved for some semblance of truth from the man. They were going to work together and unmask a traitor, why couldn’t Ardyn divulge more of himself without presenting more questions than answers. Noctis sighed, his head throbbed painfully and he massaged his temples wondering what occurred between the game of Kings’ Knight and his arrival to the Citadel. He remembered feeling afraid, though he had blacked out as to what had caused it.

Even odder was the fact he was in Ardyn’s room, if anyone had seen them it would not be a far stretch as to insinuate they had slept together. Noctis had never seen Ardyn express a desire for him, at least not explicitly other than to get under his skin or continue their charade of a merry couple. Noctis chased away further thoughts of him and Ardyn in bed, it was obvious the man had slept on the couch the entire night at least providing Noctis a comfortable position and one that insinuated nothing else. He glanced over at Ardyn once more before deciding to return to his own room for a bath and change of clothes.

By the time he met Ignis in the kitchen to nurse his hangover, it was noon, and Noctis heard Prompto had arrived for the photoshoot. He said nothing of waking in Ardyn’s room, both of his friends probably wouldn’t believe him if he said nothing had occurred.

Ardyn arrived punctually, his shield back up with no evidence of ever being caught off guard by Noctis. “Sleep well, love? I thought you would stay longer.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Noctis snorted glad that Prompto was busy preparing his camera to overhear them.

Ardyn leaned closer, lowering his voice. “How much do you remember?”

Noctis frowned then shook his head. “Nothing. You didn’t do anything funny did you?”

Ardyn gasped dramatically, appalled by the accusation. “Of course not. I would never. Ravus, however, may have had other plans for you.”

“Ravus?” Noctis said in alarm. “What the hell does that mean?”

“I felt your fear, for a moment, but it was enough to draw me to you. For a prince, trouble always finds you. Or rather, you overheard Ravus and he nearly caught you alone.” Ardyn explained busying himself at dusting off his coat.

“I…don’t remember…” Noctis admitted, frustration building up at having no memory of overhearing a conversation that might have been important.

“Take caution where you go, little prince, some here may not be so keen to protect you should you find yourself knowing too much.” Ardyn offered no other explanation for the rest of the night.

“Got it.” Noctis murmured, clearly shaken, but he swallowed his doubts once Prompto approached them.

“Ready?” Prompto asked, avoiding Ardyn’s eyes and trying to ignore the man.

Noctis inhaled deeply, reaching out for Ardyn’s hand as they slipped back into their respective roles as the couple of peace. In Prompto’s photos, Noctis was always smiling or laughing at some lame joke, there was never a photo that felt inorganic or lifeless. Prompto excelled in drawing out people from their comfort zone which produced breathtaking photographs.

From Prompto’s tight smile, Noctis was aware his friend held none of his usual passion, instead he would direct them to try various poses. None of them were remotely romantic, a small favor Noctis mouthed a “thank you” towards Prompto. The shoot was close to being finished when Ardyn held a hand up for their attention.

“Allow me to present a possible photo.” Ardyn suppressed a laugh when Prompto backed away from him the closer he got. “Alright, you can decide the angle and such.” He waved off the boy’s anxious demeanor and returned to Noctis.

Prompto shot Noctis a questioning look, unsure whether to proceed with the request or turn it down. To his dismay, Noctis grunted out permission for Prompto to take one final photo for the shoot.

Ardyn took Noctis’ hand, caressing it for a moment though the result was effective as Noctis felt the flare of magic, a jolt of lightening coursing through his veins that subsided into a comfortable warmth, close to a gentle embrace. “Perhaps I should say this now. I vow to remain loyal to you, Noctis. Many conspire against you, and you do not yet fully trust me, but know this, I chose out of my own volition to serve you. Where you lack experience, I make up for it, thus I renounce my title as Chancellor and embrace the title of the Lucian consort.”

Noctis instantly felt his cheeks grow warm seeing Ardyn kneel before him, his hand still in his and kiss the ring on his finger, a demonstration he often saw Clarus or Cor display for his father to reflect their endless devotion for their King. Somehow this was different, this went beyond a King and his protectors, and bordered a moment reserved between lovers.

“Oh…shit…” Prompto breathed, just as flustered at the prince with every instinct to give his friend some privacy, but he photographed the moment with his mouth still hanging open.

Noctis failed at forming an intelligible answer, there are no words for what this meant. Ardyn took a vow akin to that of a Crowns Guard, except he would be closest to his heart, his confidant in every way. A former enemy was now his ally, a powerful one at that, and one Noctis so desperately needed to pave a path of peace for his people. Amidst danger, of finding a traitor together and saving Lucis from Iedolas, Noctis had to place his trust in Ardyn, a man he knew nothing of but he couldn’t deny his allure to him.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding is next chapter so that's a thing that is going to happen. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out before the end of the month. Thanks again for the kudos and comments! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Religion, though never instilled in his lessons, remained a long practice for Lucians. As the heir to the throne, marriage was a sacred pact with another soul he would ascend into the afterlife with.  Even in death, they were bound eternally.

A life with Luna, as incredulous as it seemed, Noctis had accepted spending his shortened life span with her, starting a family to continue the Caelum line. Now, however, he paced back and forth, the scene of Ardyn on his knees, taking an oath of devotion sparred his anxiety of returning the sentiment. Ardyn was no Luna, every action stapled a slight level of trust Noctis wavered between accepting it wholly.

_Where you lack experience, I make up for it, thus I renounce my title as Chancellor and embrace the title of the Lucian consort._

Noctis clutched the hand with Ardyn’s ring against his chest, attempting to regain his composure as the hour of his wedding drew closer. They were words, words with no meaning without action. Except, Ardyn had demonstrated his loyalty extended in saving Luna and Regis from an impending doom. The prince cursed under his breath, slumping back against the wall and stared back his reflection in the mirror.

Hours ago a myriad of assistants caught him half asleep in the corridor and dragged him off to prepare him. They scrubbed his skin until it was flushed from irritation then carefully dressed him, fixed the kinks of his suit to hug his slender and thin frame. The white cloak hung heavy over his shoulders, similar to an Oracle’s ceremonial dress. 

In Altissia the suit alone on display was a spectacle to behold, no doubt the price alone amounted to a ridiculous amount of money as it was tailored by the best designers of Lucis. On Noctis, as he stared back at his reflection in the mirror, the sight was beyond words.

At the sound of the door opening, Noctis prompted himself to gain some composure, any demonstration of weakness could jeopardize the marriage. A familiar soft clink of wood striking against marble instantly had Noctis relaxing knowing his visitor was the man he trusted without question with his life, the man who raised him amongst perilous danger and a burdened life.

“Dad.” Noctis offered his father a playful bow in lieu of a proper welcome.

Regis held a hand up, a form of a wave as he leaned on his cane for support. “You look so much like Aulea.”

Nowhere in the Citadel were there photos or paintings of his mother. Whether it was due to his father’s orders, or simply there never was an opportunity for a royal portrait amongst the tides of fighting a Niflheim army, Noctis never had a definite image of what his mother might have looked like. He played with the tips of his hair and timidly approached the subject with caution.

“People say I look like you.” Noctis murmured.

Regis smiled slightly, his weary features more pronounced every passing day. “To an extent. You have her eyes and smile. Oh, how she loved to smile, always full of life even when things were dire, she truly believed peace would come.”

Noctis cast his gaze in the direction of the mirror, wondering for a moment how his mother would look like in a wedding dress. Had she been nervous too? Marrying into the Caelum line brought both a great honor, but a pending sense of danger for the Kings who perished protecting the Crystal. “What happened?” He dared asked, a part of him aware his father would never broach the truth.  

Regis went silent for a moment, his shoulders visibly tensed before he clasped his son’s shoulder. “A tale for another time, my son. Know that she would be proud to see the fine young man you have become.”

As disappointing as it was for his father to brush aside his question, Noctis had grown accustomed to the unspoken taboo of asking about his own mother. He sighed, concentrating back to his breathing exercises to qualm his anxiety.

“Would she even be okay with this?” Noctis grumbled hoping his father wouldn’t answer.

“No.” Regis replied softly, the guilt was apparent, but his father was not one to back out of a vow. “For this, I am sorry.”

Noctis drew in a shaky breath, closing his eyes briefly unsure how to react. “It’s okay, Dad. Ardyn’s not so bad when he shuts up.”

“On that we can both agree.” Regis surmised as he affectionally brushed back his son’s bangs. “Never forget the blood of the Kings courses through your veins. Always hold your head high.”

Noctis stroked the ring on his finger as he offered a curt nod to his father. “I will.” He vowed, pinned once more with no room for arguing.

“Come, it is time.” Regis offered his free arm to his son, linking them together as they both made their way towards the entrance of the Citadel.

 

* * *

 

Security certainly had increased in the past week, with the wedding day calling for the full force of the Lucian army patrolling the path used for the cathedral. Kingsglaive soldiers meshed along with Niflheim’s elite troops, both with a common purpose to protect the prince and Ardyn from danger. Behind them was the wave of people awaiting to catch a glimpse of Noctis, though the Regalia’s tinted windows obscured their view.

Noctis fidgeted in the back seat while he ignored Ignis’ questioning look from the driver’s seat. No words aside from a greeting had been exchanged between them, and there was no doubt Prompto had probably texted Gladio or Ignis erratically about the photoshoot. With Regis in the car, Ignis spoke formally and avoided personal inquiry.

The Lucian cathedral was one of many located throughout the city devoted for the worship of the Astrals though the practice was close to nonexistent with the exception of Etro who continued to be a pivotal goddess to Lucian religion. Noctis disliked attending service, it was only a formality his father insisted on when traditional holidays called for their presence. Even now, as the Regalia pulled up in front of the cathedral, an unsettling feeling coursed within the prince.

Security was tight, Noctis doubted Niflheim would be able to pull off anything without having the whole Crowns Guard and Kingsglaive hot on their heels. He tightened his hold on the hems of his sleeves, panic starting to regain its force, yet the moment Cor opened the door for him, he exited with grace.

It might have been comical to see Cor dressed to the nines rather than wear his usual Crowns Guard attire that allowed him to move seemingly, had it not been for the bleak reality that hit Noctis with ferocity. He must have hesitated, stopped moving briefly, as his father promptly supplied a gentle shove forward up the marble stairs.

_Spot friendly faces! That’s what I do when I get nervous!_

Prompto’s advice fell short to Noctis as he quickly scanned for his friends, but found none of them were among the assembly of Crowns Guard who bowed before their King and Prince and Ignis had fallen back with Cor. Each step taken, brought Noctis closer to the steel doors that were slowly opened by Niflheim soldiers granting them passage into the cathedral.

The whispers and murmurs of short talk while the guests awaited for Noctis’ arrival stopped in mid sentences as they all turned their attention in his direction. None of them mattered, they provided no emotional anchors for Noctis to latch on for support. Despite his inner turmoil, Noctis managed to hold his head high with pride as he and his father walked down the aisle towards the altar.

Statues of the Kings lined up from the entrance of the cathedral to the altar and imposed an intimidating presence. Here, Kings before Noctis took the sacred vow of marriage, made promises before the Kings of Old and Astrals. A chill ran down his spine, something about this was wrong, this should not be happening, yet the Kings remained silent none of the statues hinted a magical salvation for their last decedent.

Noctis turned to his father when he felt his arm loosen and slip from his own grasp. No, please, come back, he wanted to beg. Regis could do no more than offer his son a sympathetic smile as he is seated at the front with Clarus. Instead he was met with Prompto’s nervous fidgeting, a clear indication his best friend wanted nothing more than grab him by the hand and bolt towards the door for an impossible escape in the Star of Lucis.

“Might I say you look lovely, truly a sight to behold.” Ardyn said, standing with Ravus grudgingly at his side as the best man.

Noctis’ attention snapped to his fiancé, his mouth parted slightly as an insult died on his lips. Altissia had displayed the couple’s royal wedding attire, but Noctis hadn’t exactly pictured Ardyn in it. Ardyn was handsome, in every sense, he was the epitome of Lucian royalty in a suit that was close to that of a king’s. None of his clothes were white, they bore dark hues and he kept his ridiculous scarf around his neck, but even then, it contrasted well with his regal wear.

Had no one at the wedding known their respective roles, Noctis thought they would think he was a Niflheim citizen marrying into the Lucian royal line.

“Noct.” Prompto whispered with urgency. “Are you okay, man? Everyone’s staring.”

It’s enough to snap Noctis back, the prince instantly embarrassed by such a display, though it would be a common reaction for him to be addled by the person everyone believed he had taken a fondness to. He stepped forward, his heart pounding erratically against his chest knowing he was trapped, that the Astrals were truly cruel in every sense.

Noctis offered no reply to Ardyn or Prompto, he doubted it either expected it from how his hands were trembling, eyes cast elsewhere than Ardyn as he felt the man’s hand slide onto his intertwined them. If the priest found any of his reactions strange, he said nothing of it other than greet Noctis appropriately and beckoned them to start the ceremony.

Ardyn said nothing more, he just squeezed Noctis’ hand with a smug smile that he was enjoying the theatrics more than he let on.

Lucian religious script spanned from the dawn of the Kings and always recited at weddings in tribute for their patron goddess – Etro. Noctis found the prospect of offering his eternal bond and devotion to Ardyn somber with death blessing their marriage through life and the afterlife.

“May the Six the Kings of Old bare witness today for the union of two souls – Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and former Chancellor Ardyn Izunia.” The priest placed a ceremonial silver tie to hold their hands in place, Noctis knew the magic around it would not lift unless him or Ardyn willingly tugged away.

Priests normally were born to an affinity to magic, then were blessed by the King to use it to spread faith within Lucis. He produced magical chains, sacred and traditional in Lucian marriages as it entrapped the hands of both partners together. It intertwined with Noctis and joined him to Ardyn, of course one could simply pull away, they were not chains meant to imprison someone to the altar.

Lucian marriages rested on the principal of death. For Lucian Kings, however, it went beyond the promise of a unity that would extend in the afterlife. The death of a Lucian King led to the blessing of another to transfer the power of the ring to the next and so on. Marriage was a stepping stone, a source for a King to create a pact with another, and share their shortened lives before ascending into the afterlife. In death, there was life, a King would continue his line and bestow the Crystal’s blessing to his descendants. 

“Peace would be impossible without the commitment of the prince and former chancellor, where some saw this as a political marriage, they found hope and love for one another.”

Lies. Noctis wanted to say, instead he silently allowed the priest to continue without delay. Everything about the wedding felt…wrong, almost as if he were committing a great sin under the eyes of his ancestors and the Astrals.

“Ardyn, to carry the Lucis name in matrimony is the highest of honors, you carry the duty of being the prince’s confidant, his partner in life and death. As unique as the circumstances are, to have bonded magically with His Highness is already a symbol of peace and unity.” The priest addressed Ardyn directly, listing his responsibilities as the man who would share the Caelum name through Noctis, to have a position closer than that of a Shield.

“No doubt Noctis is dear to my heart.” Ardyn replied with an exaggerated gesture towards the prince.

“Then, Ardyn Izunia, do you take Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum as your wedded husband, to be his pillar during his reign and ascend into the afterlife together?”

“I do.” Ardyn said without hesitation, his hands tightened along the silver chain as if to prevent the prince from escaping.

Noctis gripped at the chain, his magic flowing freely towards Ardyn, possibly from his panicked state he was trying to suppress with an action most would find intimate. If Ardyn found his anxiety amusing, the man continued to be the ever-loving groom as the priest’s words fell muffled to Noctis. It was his turn, the two simplest words to utter were now the hardest to form. The entire cathedral had gone silent, the guests anticipated him to speak, though Noctis remained silent, he had no way to say it other than to pull Ardyn forward to his eye level.

Rationality was out the realm of possibility at that point, in his mind, Noctis decided nothing about the wedding was normal. He would rather cause a scene than to humiliate himself trying to formulate the “I do.” He gave Ardyn no opportunity to question what he was planning or about to do. Noctis captured Ardyn’s lips in an ardent kiss, every fiber of his being reminded him this was an improper response, but he had never been a prince to follow tradition. Ardyn responded on cue, he would probably have questions later, but for now he complied and when Noctis pulled back enough for them to breathe, to pant and press their foreheads together, the words come to him.

“I do.”

“By the powers invested in me, I pronounce you Prince Noctis Lucis and Ardyn Izunia, partners for life. May the Astrals and the Kings bless your union with peace and happiness.”

The chains binding them, slowly meld into their skin, of course all for display as Noctis had no sensation from it other than his own magic flaring ever so slightly. Relief washed over him, the tension of endless nights of dreading his wedding day started to ease away. The world hadn’t ended, no explosions followed, just acceptance of his life being tied to Ardyn. He started feeling Ardyn pinch his skin minutely though enough to garner his attention once more to where the rings were presented to them by Cor who was the ring bearer.

Noctis slipped the wedding band he had chosen, though if he were being honest, he hadn’t put much thought in it. Ardyn appreciated luxuries, he had nothing but expensive tastes and Noctis chose one with intricate designs resembling the Lucis emblems. Ardyn wriggled his fingers, possibly adjusting to the feel of having a ring on his finger or rather smug of what it signified, a promotion from Chancellor to consort to the future King.

Ardyn returned the favor, slipping a ring onto Noctis’ along his engagement ring and to the prince’s surprise it interlocked with it perfectly. The design alone was carefully crafted with rhinestones Noctis had never seen before. A question lingered at the tip of his lips, but as the crowd rose to applaud the ending of the ceremony, Noctis reserved his curiosity for another time as Ardyn secured an arm around his waist and guided him down the altar. The Kings remained unmoving, their statues remnants of ancient history, nothing more, though Noctis stole a glance at them wondering what set him apart.

 

* * *

 

The King had arranged a private venue for his son’s wedding atop the rooftop of the Caelum Via. Ordinarily, the wealthy of Insomnia would reserve such a lucrative location for weddings, and other parties associated with the elite. Noctis could count on one hand the times he visited the Via, and none of them were for pleasure.

Noctis was reaching his limit, he wanted nothing more than to retreat for the evening though he would have to spend it alone with Ardyn. Seeing Niflheim citizens from military status to the wealthy intermingling with Lucians was truly surreal. For years the war had torn their people apart, neither side held any fondness for the other. The closest thing to an agreement had been to keep the Nox Fleuret line alive, though Nilfheim had stormed Tenebrae and broken its treaty, killing the Queen and forcing Ravus and Luna to be prisoners of war. The prince in question lingered by the Niflheim side, he had no motivation it seemed to interact with anyone who was not a high ranked Empire official despite being the best man for Ardyn, though Noctis suspected it had been a forced deal.

“Weary already? The night has only begun.” Ardyn murmured, the warmth of his breath tickling Noctis’ ear. “What am I to do with you.”

Noctis snorted, his arm linked to Ardyn’s as they progressed up the stairs towards the elaborate gazebo that had an aquarium incased in it.  “You’re enjoying this.” He retorted as he stopped in front of the gazebo, his husband appeared smug about the entire affair.

“Is a newly married man not to.” Ardyn challenged as he pressed a hand against the glass. “Though, I must say, Lucians and their love for death does bode a grim omen.”

The portrait submerged in the aquarium had often haunted Noctis as a child. It certainly left an impression on him the first time had seen it. Etro was depicted resting with a reaper looming over her, a design Noctis didn’t quite understand other than the painting had survived centuries of great upheaval which had turned Etro into their patron goddess.

“I don’t get it either.” Noctis admitted as he stiffened from Ardyn wrapping an arm around his waist. “It’s just a picture.” He grumbled, aware he was in the spotlight and the curiosity of those at the reception revolved around the prince and his consort.

“Shall I find an answer for you?” Ardyn hummed, leaning close enough to warrant Noctis to look at the man in alarm. “Oh, do relax. After all, _you_ are the one who initiated that kiss.”

Noctis goes through a series of comical faces, finally settling to one of shame and embarrassment. “It worked! Isn’t that what matters.” He protested, clearly flustered from the recollection of his wedding ceremony.

“You forget, we have a rather long night ahead of us.” Ardyn brushed back the bangs from Noctis’ face, cupping his chin in the process. “This is more than our stage. Do you see…” He carefully turned the prince’s attention to the crowd below them, all dining and dancing, yet their attention was divided between the provided entertainment and the wedded couple. “How dangerous you have become.”

“What…” Noctis questioned, but there was no doubt the Niflheim side appeared apprehensive despite their civil demeanor.

“A diamond in the rough. With knowledge and more training, Ieodolas knows if he does not dispose of you, he would be unable to gain reign of Lucis.” Ardyn chuckled as his lips ghosted against the prince’s neck.

Noctis’ breath hitched, hyperaware of a hand now pressed against his belly and how firm his husband’s grip was on him. Pulling away now was impossible, not without warranting whispers from their onlookers. He craned his neck, revealing its slenderness. “I’m not afraid of him.” Noctis murmured distractedly.

“Of course.” Ardyn mumbled, the scratch of his stubble against soft skin a foreign sensation for Noctis, though he did not find it entirely unpleasant. “Alas, we must worry about our plans on the morrow. Tonight, is about you, little prince.”

Ardyn left no room for argument, and Noctis was in a daze, unaware how their positions changed until he was swaying lightly on his feet and the music around them transitioned flawlessly to more romantic ballads. Dancing with Luna proved to be a bittersweet memory, one that clenched at his heart, but with Ardyn he moved seamlessly as if the world had finally stopped to allow him to breath.

“You can dance.” Noctis said dumbfounded by how Ardyn had a multitude of skills, excelling in them all without a hint of a struggle.

“What can I say, I do love to please.” Ardyn dipped Noctis, meeting him halfway as his lips teased his.

Noctis repressed a roll of his eyes though a soft sigh escaped him once Ardyn had raised him again, this time the pace of the dance quickening with the transition of the music. He somehow kept up with the steps as he instinctively reacted to Ardyn’s cues, for once Noctis danced without concentrating solely on his footwork or his self-consciousness of the movement of his body. If anything his attention rested on Ardyn who ended the dance with twirling Noctis until his back was against his chest.

Applause followed, the guests had enjoyed the spectacle, were in awe with such an ethereal display. Noctis relaxed slightly with the impression that tonight would be concluded with the dance as the highlight, but of course, Ardyn as usual reserved his sentiments for the best effect. “Can we go now?” He asked, forcing a smile for the guests, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

“Mm, I suppose so.” Ardyn surmised. “Before we do, we must give them a parting gift.”

Noctis had no time to dread what his husband meant by that, he had his chin tilted enough for Ardyn to kiss him fully, and distracted him from a leg pressing directly against the back of his knee to cause him to fumble forward enough to present an opportunity for Ardyn to lift him up into his arms. “You asshole…” Noctis hissed, wanting to kick until he was put down, but with the cheering and whispers, he had to concede to Ardyn.

“Now, now, we are leaving just as you requested.” Ardyn chuckled, cradling Noctis as he moved towards the stairs.

Those who were loitering about, made way for the prince and his consort exchanging knowing looks that Noctis soon realized why people were whispering again. Below the stairs was an elevator, it connected solely to the master suite of the Via, Noctis had stayed in it before while his father conducted business with the Lucian social elite. Perhaps it wouldn’t be mortifying if he was spending his night there on business or renting it out just to hang out with his friend, but with Ardyn on their wedding night implied an array of conclusions that ultimately came to what was a natural progression of a wedding – making love.

Noctis wished he had passed by his father’s table, maybe by some grace of the Astrals his father might have presented an excuse for him to not spend the night with Ardyn, but nothing the prince thought of would have saved him. Every second in the elevator felt like an eternity, he sucked in a breath once the doors opened and led them down an isolated corridor with only one room. “Don’t you fucking dare.” Noctis began as Ardyn opened the door of the suite revealing a room prepared for them.

Rose petals trailed towards the room and there were nothing but flowers and gifts arranged carefully by the hotel staff. Noctis now had liberty to struggle as they passed the living room area and the bedroom was worse than he thought. “Ardyn, you ass, I’m serious.” He protested once more, panicking at the sight of an assortment of bottles set out the bedside table for them along with what he suspected were packets of condoms.

Ardyn ignored his pleas, and for a moment of sheer horror Noctis truly thought his husband would forcibly take him into the bedroom, instead he brought him to the dining area and allowed him to tear from his grasp. “Do you believe me as cruel to claim you without your consent?” He chuckled, more amused than he let on seeing Noctis completely flustered and embarrassed.

“Who knows with you.” Noctis shot back as he recollected himself.

“I’m hurt.” Ardyn drawled, taking the wine bottle on a decorated table, and popping it open. “However, it does not mean I have no intentions to woo you with a fanciful dinner.” He motioned to the food already prepared for them and set on the table.

Noctis sighed, he wanted to sleep, forget the day and move on, but his anxiety had prevented him from eating much. With no retort to offer, Noctis sat across from Ardyn, noticing how his food consistent of his favorites along with an array of desserts to choose from. Halfway through his meal, he paused remembering he wasn’t alone. Ardyn hadn’t touched his food but he leaned back in his chair more preoccupied on his glass of wine than Noctis. The night was going differently than Noctis imagined and he decided to just indulge his hunger for once.

“You aren’t going to eat?” Noctis asked already helping himself to dessert.

“Perhaps later.” Ardyn loosened his tie, and tussled his hair back to its usual unkempt form. “My, can you eat.”

“Try going almost a whole day without eating.” Noctis grumbled as he shoved a piece of chocolate into his mouth. No one was there to scold him for poor etiquette and his husband didn’t seem to care either way.

“Oh, I have gone longer.” Ardyn smiled slyly. “Besides I have a more delectable view.”

Noctis groaned though he was slowly growing accustomed to Ardyn deflecting his questions with some form of flirtation. “Maybe just keep your comments to yourself.” He avoided any form of alcohol, especially after the incident days ago that brought him to Ardyn’s bed and no memory of the evening’s events.

Ardyn tipped his glass and chuckled. “Where is the joy in depriving myself of praising you.”

“Think you did enough of that during the dance.” Noctis pointed out as he set his plate aside, too full to gorge himself further in food. Eating settled his hunger, but now his weariness was apparent, entire body slack from being overly tense.

“Should we continue where we left off?” Ardyn suggested, finally reaching for food though Noctis wondered if plopping grapes into your mouth constituted as a meal.

“No thanks.” Noctis rubbed his temples, a headache starting to form though whether it resulted from Ardyn or his exhaustion, he wanted to collapse on a soft bed. “I don’t get you at all. We do weird couple stuff, but you just do it so we’re this fake happy couple, it’s not serious.” He sighed, unsure where he was deterring the conversation to. “I get it, okay, I’m not expecting anything and don’t really care. But I trust you, we’ll find the traitor together.”

“Naturally.” Ardyn said with an air of arrogance. “Though if you ever feel I have neglected you as a spouse in some way…” He pinched a grape between his fingers, reaching to press it against Noctis’ lips. “How could I refuse such a request from you.” With the tips of his fingers he applied enough pressure for Noctis to part his lips and grudgingly accept the grape into his mouth.

“It’s not like that.” Noctis refuted though it was probably futile to reason with Ardyn. “All I’m asking is we stay on the same page.”

“My apologies.” Ardyn caressed the prince’s cheek. “May I propose we, instead of sharing a bed, exchange information and collectively save Lucis? I have assisted an Emperor, but my knowledge is yours.”

Noctis pushed back the prospect of having to share living quarters with Ardyn, though he had known couples sleeping in different beds or rooms for that matter implied the relationship was tumultuous. Ardyn had never imposed restrictions or threatened his freedom, if anything the man had given him free reign to his daily activities. “I can’t keep this from my friends, it’s impossible to lie to Ignis.”

“Ah, yes, an entertaining bunch they are.” Ardyn traced the shape of Noctis’ lips with his fingers. “If that is what you want, so be it. However, they believe of us to be having a romantic night, we cannot let that illusion shatter.”

“Do you ever hear yourself talk.” Noctis grunted, his head throbbing painfully now. “You’re so weird…” He clutched the side of his head, slumping forward the table as he started to recognize the tale tell signs of his reoccurring premonitions. “Head hurts…”

“Poor thing.” Ardyn cooed, the sound of his chair scraping against the tile made Noctis squeeze his eyes shut in hopes his hypersensitivity wouldn’t drive him to pass out. “How heavy is the crown you wear, little prince.”

“Ardyn, seriously…” Noctis gritted his teeth against the pain, the flashes starting in quick sessions now with vivid imagery of Insomnia, in ruins. Ardyn’s voice was muffled to his ears as the voices of others overpowered his, he stilled the moment he heard his father’s voice.

_“I am sorry, Noctis, truly, my son.”_

Noctis wished he could close his eyes, avoid seeing more than he cared for as the throne room was torn apart. He was alone in the throne room, no one with him as his footsteps echoed against the marble floor until he heard the rattling of chains. A wet sensation sparked from his cheeks and he instinctively touched his face, looking down at his hand in horror where blood stained it. Above him was a mess of gore, with King Regis dead, his body pierced by multiple chains and a sword protruding from his chest.

“Dad!” Noctis wanted to call out, but nothing came out. His dad couldn’t be dead, he was alive that morning, they spoke and it was a tender moment between father and son.

Suddenly his vision was obscured, his silent cries lost as a warmth enveloped him. Someone was holding him, he could feel their hands on his waist, another over his eyes as Noctis started to realize it wasn’t real. A sob wracked against his chest, his hands blindly reaching for his savior as he tugged insistently to be released from the vision.

Noctis gasped, though a hand against his chest stopped him from lurching forward, instead it was Ardyn looming over him, and his mind continued to reel on seeing his father brutally murdered. Nothing had disturbed him as much as the vision had, even as he laid nearly dead on the night a daemon attacked him, Noctis feared his father’s death more than his own.

“Noctis.” Ardyn brushed back the prince’s hair. “Look at me.”

The remnants of the vision have shaken Noctis’ foundation of security, he stares up at his husband, eyes glassy and mind miles away. No Lucian could imagine King Regis falling, he was raised through the war, survived it, and erected the New Wall for their protection. To Noctis, his dad was immortal, he would always be there to greet him with a warm smile.

“Noct.” Ardyn repeated shaking the prince gently. “What you saw is a possibility among many that can come to pass.”

Noctis drew in a shaky breath, throat aching from the lump lodged against it. “How…”

“Visions can impair you, cause you to choose unwisely.” Ardyn murmured as he wiped back the tears flowing freely from Noctis with his fingers. “Now that you are back, you should rest.”

Resting after such a terrifying revelation was impossible. Noctis remained a death grip on the lapels of Ardyn’s waistcoat, trembling from his shock. “Don’t go.” He mumbled, almost in a whisper.

“Pray tell where would I go, little prince?” Ardyn hummed though he made no attempt to pry Noctis off from him. “I have no knowledge of what you saw, just know, it can be prevented with the necessary steps.”

Noctis managed a slight nod of understanding. Marrying Ardyn’t hadn’t been pointless, as of daybreak, the peace treaty would go into effect and meetings between the rivaling countries would be a common occurrence. The task fell upon King Regis, but Noctis knew the peace could be thrown into chaos with spies working for Iedolas searching for a way to kill his father and him. With Ardyn on his side, they stood a better chance dismantling the conspiracy.

“My dad’s dying…” Noctis sighed. “I got pissed at Ignis for bringing it up years ago. He’s got maybe another few years left, maybe longer if I convince him to bring down the New Wall.”

Ardyn made a noncommittal sound of acknowledgement. “Yes, the Empire is aware the price the Ring of Lucii demands. Should an attack strike Insomnia directly, your father would have to use the last of his strength to attempt the summoning of the Old Wall.”

“And what if I put the ring on?” Noctis shuddered, he never liked the Ring of the Lucii. It rested on his father’s finger day in and day out, taunting the prince of his future fate. No Lucian King had lived past middle age.

Ardyn furrowed his brows an obvious statement of disapproval. “A foolish notion. I am sure the prophecy requires you alive.” He stroked the prince’s cheek. “Let us focus on our task at hand. As long as we remain in Lucis, we can aid your father.”

 Noctis knew requesting he carry the burden of wearing the ring would be stupid. People had given their lives for him, to succumb to the ring would be an insult to their memory. His father would never allow him to wear it until the time of his coronation came. “Okay.” He agreed. “We gotta find them.”

“We will.” Ardyn chuckled. “I doubt anyone would suspect you are conducting an investigation. You, as a prince, do have a right to learn more about your father’s policies.”

Noctis sighed, true it wouldn’t be weird if he suddenly started asking questions, but Ignis would automatically pick up something was up. He never liked getting involved in politics or things Ignis mostly handled for him, but now he had to take a plunge and do it himself. “It’s boring.” He complained.

“Were you expecting us to go waving around swords?” Ardyn teased as he brushed back the bangs from Noctis’ face.

“No. All I’m saying is, doubt the traitor’s gonna go down without a fight.” Noctis shifted underneath Ardyn, now aware how the man had him pinned to the bed with his body.

Ardyn gasped. “Oh my, what an astute observation. Should that happen, I am sure you and your dear friends are more than capable of defusing the fight. Though, I rather not have you harmed.” He leaned in closer, his eyes a rich honey color though they betrayed no emotion.

“I can handle myself.” Noctis protested, his breath catching from Ardyn brushing his lips against his chastely. “So, um, get off of me.”

“If I recall correctly, you asked I stay at your side.” Ardyn reminded the prince with a smug grin.

“Yeah? I take it back.” Noctis squirmed, his hold on Ardyn loosening. “I’m fine.”

Ardyn let go of Noctis, sitting up again and raising his hands defensively. “I insist you rest for the night. Should you require me again, all you need to do is ask, _Noct.”_

Noctis sighed as he watched his husband stroll out of the room. Alone with his thoughts for company, he wondered why he had latched onto Ardyn like the man was his lifeline. In the throne room, Ardyn saved him, spared him from plunging deeper into the vision. The entire night Ardyn kept up his chivalry, with lingering touches and kisses that left the prince wondering if it was part of the act or something more he couldn’t yet comprehend.

 

* * *

 

 In the next few days, Noctis cleared his room with the help of his friends. It was odd, walking around being married with the rings on his finger a constant reminder why he was moving from his childhood room to another more spacious one that he would share with Ardyn. Posters, his fishing trophies from tournaments, and mementos from his school days were dumped into boxes.

“Guys, I’m moving a floor up.” Noctis rolled his eyes noting how Prompto would pause to reminisce.

Prompto held up his hand and pointed towards his own ring finger. “You’re married, dude, everything’s different.”

“Huh? It isn’t. We’re hanging out like always.” Noctis carelessly threw a pile of clothes into his suitcase.

“Noct, honestly.” Ignis chided as he stepped in to start organizing the clothes, ensuring they were neatly folded.

Noctis brushed off Ignis, hardly caring for his terrible packing skills when he would start taking everything out the moment he settled in his new room. It was unlikely Ardyn may be there, he had mentioned something about having various meetings with the Council in passing. “It’ll be fine, Specs.”

“How’s it been living with him?” Gladio asked from where he was stacking boxes on top of each other.

Noctis shrugged, though he saw Ardyn daily, his husband had uncanny habit of coming and going with no more than a few words or a lame explanation as to where he went. Nothing had changed, except he noticed Ardyn had started leaving him painkillers behind for his headaches, a kind gesture that the prince wasn’t sure what to make of.

“Alright.” Noctis inserted his fishing kit into his backpack, done for the day, the rest would wait for another.

“That’s it?” Prompto blinked in surprise, not buying Noctis’ curt answer. “Ardyn seemed pretty serious the other day.”

Right, the photoshoot, Noctis hadn’t forgotten it entirely, but he certainly had evaded thinking about it. “Promp, I trust him. He hasn’t done anything I don’t like.” Noctis said casually, though for the others they paused what they were doing, staring wide eyed at him.

“What?” Noctis demanded, annoyed by such a dramatic reaction.

“Sounded like a confession to me.” Gladio found his voice first, shaking his head and sighed heavily.

“A confession?” Noctis squawked. “Oh, come on, don’t twist my words around.”

Prompto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “At the wedding, you looked like you were having fun up there dancing.”

Noctis smacked his head, the urge to strangle Ardyn strong. “No way. Can we just start moving this shit before you guys get these crazy ideas in your heads?”

“Noct, I just hope Ardyn knows his position.” Ignis skewed his glasses upward. “I believe we are more concerned you may be swayed by his affection. Of course, as a married couple this is normal, but your circumstances are different. I suppose none of us want Ardyn to use this to his advantage, it is unclear what he intends to do now that he is consort. His Majesty has taken caution these past several of days.”

Noctis understood his friends’ worrying about him. Being raised among people loyal to the crown skewed his perception, he trusted the men and women part of the Crowns Guard with his life. While he knew there were people who would lie for personal gain or to harm him, never had his father failed to protect him. There were outstanding fighters such as Cor and Drautos who shielded the prince and king from the Empire’s threats. Noctis sighed, he knew why Gladio often lost his patience with him, he never wanted to bare the responsibility of being a prince.

“I know.” Noctis murmured softly. “But I trust him. He can be annoying as hell sometimes, but he saved Luna and we’re working on something. My feelings won’t get in the way.” _Because there is none._ Noctis wanted to add, though a part of him couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“Working on something?” Gladio asked as he eyed Noctis suspiciously.

“Long story, I promise to tell you later.” Noctis sighed, he wanted nothing more than change the subject.

Prompto, on cue, picked up his uneasiness and throws a pillow in Noctis’ direction. “Last one has to buy pizza for all of us.” He laughed as Noctis throws him a dirty look and they fight for the door, struggling to get through with boxes and bags.

Ignis somehow avoided being crushed between the other three, he was the first to arrive without a hair out of place. “Thank you Gladio for the pizza.” He intoned, smiling.

“Cheaters. I had to carry boxes.” Gladio groused as he kicked the door open without care.

“Hey, Big Guy, you could probably run a marathon carrying a stone pillar. You have no excuse.” Prompto taunted Gladio and applied pressure against the back of his knee to make him stumble over, boxes crashing onto the ground.

“Prompto!” Gladio growled, in a flurry tackling Prompto and wrestling about until Prompto was stuck in a tight armlock.

“Cut it out you two.” Noctis ignored Prompto’s pleas for help as he crossed his arms, unimpressed by the mess of boxes cluttering the entrance.

“Yes, please by all means do refrain from sullying our humble abode.” Came a voice that Noctis instantly recognized as Ardyn’s.

Prompto froze in place, the hand he was using to pat the floor repeatedly as a sign defeat stilled and Gladio had him in his arms up until Ardyn rounded the corner though he was not alone.

A young woman appeared behind him, she seemed to take in the scene rather well as ridiculous as it was with Gladio and Prompto quickly getting back on their feet. Noctis opened his mouth to ask what was going on, why there was a stranger in his new room, when she beat him to it with a polite bow.

“Prince Noctis. Sorry to bother you.”

There was no formal speech from her, and she had an accent Noctis couldn’t quite place other than though it was Lucian, it didn’t match those of Insomnia residents. Ignis relaxed his stance, and for a moment Noctis wondered why his advisor and Shield were comfortable within her presence until he saw she donned the Kingsglaive uniform.

“I am Crowe Altius, a member of the Glaive, serving under Commander Drautos.” Crowe extended her hand for Noctis.

Noctis numbly shook her hand, still puzzled as to what led for Crowe to be there. “Just call me Noctis. Is something up?”

“Well…” Crowe retrieved a letter from her breast pocket. “Princess Lunafreya asked me to personally deliver this to you.”

“Luna?” Noctis accepted the letter, clutching it close against his chest as it were dear to him. The princess had not attended his wedding, she had left on the night of the signing with Nyx Ulric. “Is she okay?”

“Safe and sound.” Crowe assured the prince with a smile. “But we got our work cut out for us.”

Ardyn stepped forward, gravitating to Noctis’ side and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Forgive me, little prince, I intended this meeting for the evening. With your friends gathered here, this works in our favor. Do you trust them?”

“Push comes to shove, they’ve been there for me. I can’t do this without them.” Noctis said with determination. “Luna’s doing what she can, so I’ll do the same.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being super patient! June was a busy month with getting ready for a con and whatnot. Maybe no one will read this soon since we'll all be crying over Episode Prompto. Hopefully it was worth the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Crowe was, in every sense, a deadly beauty. For a Galahdian, she bore the Glaive uniform with pride serving the frontlines without fear or hesitance. Noctis could sense her resolve was strong, as she sat with her head held high yet retained a respectable stance in the prince’s presence.

“Nyx and Luna are currently in Tenebrae, but as soon as dawn breaks, they will start moving through Empire controlled cities.” Crowe laid out a map across the coffee table, and placed a chess piece of the Queen in Tenebrae along with the Knight.

“For now.” Ignis supplied. “His Majesty has taken precedence to liberate, or loosen Imperial control. More than likely these cities may want a neutral stance as Accordo, but again, this may take years to resolve.”

Noctis massaged his temples, he disliked being heavily involved in politics. During his high school days, he often had to read reports and propose a possible solution then Ignis would present it to Regis and the Council. Sometimes he found excuses to ignore the pile of reports until Ignis was in his apartment filing through them as they read together. He was not entirely ignorant of the coming and goings in Lucis, but some of the more complex issues were left to his father.

“Then why would Luna go to where it’s dangerous?” Noctis asked.

Crowe sighed heavily and tapped the map with her finger. “The Scourge is spreading. An Oracle can only do what she can to prevent from the entire world collapsing.”

“Ah yes, the Empire targeted those effected greatly by the Scourge. The resistance would be weaker hence Imperial rule spread quickly.” Ardyn agreed and leaned back in his chair.

Noctis noticed all the red flags pinned on the board where Niflheim influence dominated over most of the north. Unfortunately, Lucians had to retreat within the walls of Insomnia leaving those bordering the city without aid.

“Even now, our technology pales in comparison to the Empire.” Ignis sighed as he skewed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. “With the cease fire, Luna can move more freely, though there is no guarantee for her safety than the Glaive in her guard as well as Ravus protecting her.”

“That brings us to our current problem. I learned months prior of a conspiracy to apprehend Lunafreya on her travel to meet with Noctis for their wedding. The Empire planned to stage a peace treaty in order to be granted permission inside Insomnia. Once inside, other factors would contribute to the murder of King Regis, and if need be, the Prince of Lucis to claim the throne and Crystal for their own.” Ardyn explained as he started moving pieces of the board.

“Could’ve said something sooner.” Noctis snorted though seeing how determined Iedolas was in gaining the Crystal’s power unsettled him.

“Would you have believed a highly ranked official of such an incredible plot?” Ardyn countered with a sly smile.

“Uh, no, probably not.” Noctis admitted, shaking his head.

“In any case, Ardyn, this has worked in your favor. The threat remains, yes, the war is over, but no one believes Iedolas to remain in the shadows for long. For this, I am sure you have a plan.” Ignis raised a brow, expecting a satisfying answer.

Ardyn laughed, his amusement unequalled by Ignis’ deductions. “I am but a humble servant to my husband.” He tipped Noctis’ chin, running a thumb against his lips. “Is that not true?”

Stop it, Noctis wanted to say, but his friends were watching with piqued curiosity what his response might be. “We can fool around later.” He snorted, brushing it off as a light joke though from the raised eyebrows, his friends thought otherwise.

“Save the make out session for when we’re gone.” Gladio wrinkled his nose.

“Unfortunately, that must wait.” Ardyn grasped at his chest, acting if it were a tragedy he had to act civilized.

“Back to the plan.” Noctis expertly inched away from Ardyn.

Ardyn tipped his hat before setting it on the table. “How could Iedolas construct such an elaborate ploy without having intel from inside? From what I understand only those working within the Glaive or Crowns Guard know the Citadel well enough to pass along details of where to strike. Had I not procured Lunafreya from the Niflheim ship, a fight would have ensued during the signing.”

Ignis’ eyes narrowed, tensing visibly. “There is a double agent.”

“Why yes.” Ardyn smiled wryly. “Nilfheim has limited knowledge of how the Old Wall works. Or rather, had. Using a powerful daemon, they can push His Majesty to the brink of death.”

“C’mon, Iggy, we had suspicions.” Gladio hid his worries well, it was his job as the Shield to remain collected for Noctis.

“Albeit we never investigated it fully due to the preparations for the treaty.” Ignis murmured softly as he pulled out his tablet. “This is a serious implication. Moving on our own may just incite the traitor to drastic measures.”

“That’s why we’re not telling Dad.” Noctis sighed, already weary as he prepared himself for Ignis and Gladio to prevent him from doing something stupid.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna go off on a secret spy mission.” Gladio snorted. “We know you’re bad at lying and acting.” He stilled when he noticed Noctis wasn’t denying his claim.

“Oh, shit dude, seriously?” Prompto piped up. “I have to admit that’s kind of cool.”

“And dangerous.” Ignis added with a tone of disapproval. “Exactly how would this work?”

Noctis ignored how bemused his husband appeared by the reactions going around the room with everyone bewildered with the prince. “Specs, you told me I should care more about the things that happen in Insomnia and the entire kingdom. This is me taking a stand.” He clutched Luna’s letter close against his chest. “Luna can’t do this alone. I’m tired of people doing everything for me, it makes sense why I piss off Gladio all the time.”

“Yeah, but I don’t mean go out and get yourself killed.” Gladio protested in irritation.

Noctis bit his lower lip. “Like hell I’m just going to sit back and watch these bastards kill Dad. I didn’t do all this just for the Emperor to fuck it up. We’ll start with the Crowns Guard. Eliminating them will probably be fast there’s no way Cor, Clarus, or you guys have anything against my dad. The Glaive, no offense, has more to lose.”

Crowe sighed, but she nodded in agreement. “He’s right. Lucis joining up with our tormenters, it’s been rough accepting that. But…this is our home now, I’ve got family here and I wouldn’t risk it selling out His Majesty or Noctis.”

“Let’s hope the Glaive feels the same.” Gladio groused bitterly. “Do you know what the punishment for traitors is?”

“Death.” Crowe replied with a tight smile. “Yes, I know. I can vouch for Nyx and Libertus, the others, do what you need to.”

“Drautos wouldn’t just let anyone join Glaive.” Noctis held the man in high esteem. “He’s protected Dad for years.”

“The Captain is a hard ass. Earning his trust isn’t easy.” Crowe chuckled as she became less guarded around the prince, feeling at ease in the presence of royalty. “Still, we got less of a reason to be loyal to Lucis.”

Ardyn snapped his fingers. “Convincing a man worth his mettle to investigate his soldiers under scrutiny may prove challenging. While Noct has close ties to the Crowns Guard, unfortunately, his do not extend to the Glaive.”

“I know what they are.” Noctis said defensively. Cannon fodder. Immigrants with no other choice than earn their keep by risking their lives they hoped to safe by taking refuge in Insomnia. He always questioned why his father had to resort to such a cruel ruling for those blessed with a high magical affinity. “All I have to do is ask Drautos.”

“And in turn he would inform your father.” Ardyn countered.

That quickly had Noctis flushing in embarrassment knowing Ardyn was right. Drautos would deem it dangerous for the prince to poke his head in a conspiracy that may just lead him straight to his grave. He wasn’t a kid anymore, but his father would never allow him to come to harm even if it meant Noctis would have to remain within the Citadel.

“Ardyn, you have a high affinity to magic.” Ignis interrupted, coming to save Noctis’ pride. “Your curiosity to master and possibly use it for Noctis’ benefit may prove as an excuse to have His Highness and yourself move within the Glaive without arousing attention. Noctis is nearing his twenty-first birthday, he is by far means a boy, and as much as I dislike the idea of carrying this out without His Majesty’s consent, I do believe this is his decision to make.”

“Ignis…” Noctis turned to his advisor in surprise and awe.

“Whoa, Iggy.” Prompto chimed in, equally as baffled as Noctis.

Gladio sighed wearily. “Told you, he’s got a soft spot for Noct. I guess we’re really doing this.”

“I suppose there is no problem with us looking into your father?” Ignis asked Gladio who merely shrugged rather than act insulted.

“My old man’s best friends with His Majesty. Getting pissed about him being a suspect is dumb when I know he’s not the culprit.” Gladio ran his fingers along his scar. “What about us, huh? We can be traitors too.” He grinned.

Prompto laughed weakly, his smile wavering for a moment though Noctis thought nothing more of it. “There’s no way Noct would forgive us.”

“It’s not you guys.” Noctis said defiantly and with such confidence it took Prompto aback by his earnest remark. “Anyway, you okay with this?” He asked Ardyn who was busy inspecting his nails.

“Ignis has a gift for accessing the problem, yes, I do find this a more reliable plan to move without arousing suspicion or alerting the traitor. What a touching scene, you truly moved me with your words. Noctis could be in no better care.” Ardyn praised, slowly clapping. “As for your trustworthiness, Noctis believes you incapable of harming him, then I have no reason to keep him from such a beautiful friendship, do I?”

Prompto clutched his camera tightly as he noticed the man’s eyes fixed on him with an innocent smile that did not quite match his words. “Yeah.” He managed.

“When we apprehend the culprit, what then?” Ignis inquired. “Surely His Majesty would request evidence. Our current peace with Niflheim hangs by thread, we cannot publicize this.”

“Iedolas would be the one breaking the treaty.” Noctis frowned knowing that years of war would not be solved overnight. “All we have to do is put someone else in power.”

“Noctis.” Ignis said, aghast. “Do you know what you are saying? It would be treason.”

“Okay, you’ve lost it.” Gladio shook his head. “A damn coup?”

“Think about it. Iedolas killed so many innocent people, he terrorized Eos just to get the Crystal. We take down one traitor, then what? There’ll be more.” Noctis trembled from the sudden memory of the night a daemon attacked the car he traveled in. Attempts at his life were a constant reminder fairy tales of princes living happily after were solely that, stories. “I can’t save us all if they’re gonna do this over and over again.”

“Who would even be a worthy candidate?” Ignis ran a hand through his hair, trying to pass off his uneasiness with grace. “Prince Ravus?”

“Ravus, no.” Noctis scoffed at the idea of Ravus ruling over Niflheim. Tenebrae was a matriarchy, with the Oracles regarded in high esteem as the protectors against the Scourge. “He’d probably stab me in the back the moment he gets a chance.”

Crowe clasped her hands in a form of a prayer, leaning forward to place her forehead against them. “Noctis, I don’t think it’s a wise idea to say what you are about to.” She murmured.

“Luna.” Noctis finished, ignoring Crowe.

The room went deadly silent other than the gentle rhythmic tap of Ardyn drumming his fingers against his armchair. Noctis trembled by his own admission of condemning Luna to a fate she probably never wanted, to take upon a greater burden than that of an Oracle. Tenebrae lost its independence to the Niflheim Empire the day they murdered the Queen in cold blood, and it was by right she and Ravus claimed it back.

“Fuck.” Prompto was the first to break the silence. “That’s, Noct, would Luna even be okay with this?”

“No, probably not.” Noctis agreed with a shaky breath. “I’m done living in the shadows. Luna knows what’s at stake. We never asked for this, but there’s no backing out.”

“Oh, Noct.” Ignis murmured, his expression nothing but genuine sympathy.

Ardyn placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “While I had some candidates in mind, Lunafreya is the top contender. She is loved by the people, always vigilant of those in suffering. Why having her rise as the Queen would restore hope and even ignite the will for a united Eos. Niflheim can be reformed under Tenebrae’s rule.”

“I hate to say it, but he’s right.” Gladio grumbled. “Luna and Noct ruling jointly, it’s one hell of a story, but His Majesty is fond of Luna.”

Ignis massaged his temples then sighed. “Until we can sort this out, we must focus on the task at hand. Asking Lunafreya if she agrees to take upon the role as the Queen of Tenebrae is a priority.”

“I’ll ask.” Crowe looked up and sighed. “You sure know how to pull some punches, Your Highness.”

Noctis started placing allied pieces over Insomnia on the map. “Because someone has to bring everyone together. Dad needs to take a break, and all I’ve been doing is messing around, never taking this seriously. I’m Chosen for some reason, maybe this is it. Ending the Scourge, unifying Eos so everyone can live in peace.”

“Noctis.” Prompto furiously rubbed at his eyes. “I’m in. Ever at your side, buddy.”

“I suppose those reports I requested you read may finally make it back to my desk.” Ignis teased lightly as he skewed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. “Well, please rest when you can. Even when you ascend as the next King of Lucis, we are always here to assist you in any way possible.”

Gladio scratched the back of his neck and shook his head. “Gods, you’re going to make me go gray fast. Someone has to keep your scrawny ass from dying and it’s probably me.”

Crowe stood from her seat, bowing to Noctis. “I will deliver the news to Luna. We won’t let anyone hurt her.”

“Crowe.” Noctis beckoned the sorceress to come closer. “Hey, when this is over. I promise, I’ll talk to my dad. The immigrants don’t deserve to be living in the dump, that’s not the Lucis I want to rule. If it weren’t for you, the citizens would be dead, none of us would be here.”

Crowe smiled, truly smiled in what felt like ages and she fondled with her pin she wore as a reminder of her lost home. “Thanks. I’ll be going back and forth as a messenger. Trust, me, I can move fast. I won’t be leaving until a few days to give you some time to write a letter to Luna.” She turned to Ardyn and bowed. “Noctis is fortunate to have you as an ally.”

“Did I not vow I would keep him safe in my own way?” Ardyn chuckled as he set a piece next to Noctis’ on the map. “As for any other concerns, we leave that for the court tomorrow.”

“Court?” Noctis asked, puzzled as to why his father was holding court.

“His Majesty requested a meeting be held to address Niflheim’s use in technology that has led to the creation of daemons and MTs.” Ignis explained and pulled out his tablet. “Of course, by no means should they decimate their military, except we are lacking the knowledge as to how to rectify this without rising further tension.”

Noctis frowned at the thought of the mechanical soldiers patrolling the towns resting outside of Insomnia spanning across Eos to strike fear to the remaining independent cities. “The Nifs won’t give out their secrets. We can’t force them either. Ardyn, do you know about the MTs?”

“Oh.” Ardyn tilted his head to the side. “Well, nothing useful. As Chancellor I governed over sanctions of Niflheim, though we seemed in a unified effort to push Lucis for a standstill, the leaders led to some fragmentation.”

“Then some were acting behind your back?” Ignis asked, giving Ardyn a dubious look.

Ardyn lifted a shoulder. “Believe what you may. Iedolas’ obsession blinded him. Any platform that could aid in obtaining the Crystal was accepted without further questions. I believe Ravus may have been privy to this knowledge, again, I do not think he may be forthcoming if you ask.”

“Ravus is pretty untouchable.” Noctis could hardly blame Ravus for his hatred. Rather than save him or Luna, they abandoned both siblings to their fate with the Empire. “Dad won’t be able to do much.”

Ignis shook his head. “Under normal circumstances, His Majesty is quite understanding and allows the other party to present their case in its entirety. His not without reason, but the possibility the technology used to create these MTs may have a more cynical story behind them, can quickly lead to a reason to spark a fight.”

“Damn it.” Noctis cursed under his breath. “Someone has to know something.”

Ardyn raised his hand to draw attention. “If I may. I said _I_ know nothing, but there is someone who may be privy to the MTs.”

“Seriously?” Noctis had to clutch at any sort of hope he could to secure the peace outside of Insomnia. It had been announced after his wedding, the city would open its borders to native Lucians living outside.

“Now, Noctis, I had hoped after the other night we would have mutual trust.” Ardyn teased and chuckled. “She is rather an eccentric character, though her loyalty to the Empire is questionable at best.”

“Why is that?” Noctis pondered how the Niflheim Empire allowed someone in their ranks who may betray them, though with Ardyn now at his side, it was hardly a surprise to see turncoats who had grown tired of the imperialism under Iedolas.

“Commodore Aranea Highwind was hired by the Niflheim Empire to use her impeccable aerial skills in combat. Mercenaries hold no love for their masters other than for their coin. I can no longer simply waltz into Niflheim to gather information, but she can.” Ardyn suggested as he produced a photograph with him, Ravus, Iedolas, an older man, and a woman in it. “This is she.” He tapped the picture of the woman.

“Exactly how are we supposed to talk to her?” Noctis picked up the photo noticing how imposing Aranea appeared in her armor with her demeanor that of a hardened warrior. “What if she says no?”

“That is why, Prompto is suited for this interaction.” Ardyn relished from hearing Prompto let out a horrified gasp.

“Dude, why me? I get it, I’m popular with the ladies, but she looks like she can rip me to shreds.” Prompto protested indignantly.

“Oh, but you and Noctis can go together. I can secure a meeting. See, I am her employer.” Ardyn motioned Prompto to turn his focus on the map where he pointed at Insomnia. “A night out with Noctis at your favorite spot would go unnoticed by those watching us closely.”

“Okay, let’s do it.” Noctis agreed. “Gladio can hang back and be on the lookout.”

“Yeah, yeah, just stay sober.” Gladio replied, resigned back to his usual guard duty of keeping Noctis out of trouble.

Prompto seemed to debate whether to agree or back out, but ultimately he rested his head against Noctis’ chest. “You’re killing me here, Noct.”

“I’ll treat you for a whole week if you do this with me.” Noctis promised as he patted Prompto’s back and nudged him playfully. “Something goes wrong, and we can definitely make a run for it.”

“Then it’s settled.” Ardyn whisked away the pieces on the map and rolled it back to secure it. “I am sure Noctis can send you the time and date, Prompto.” Prompto avoided Ardyn as he settled by Gladio’s side and nodded without further words for Ardyn.

 “See you guys later.” Noctis smiled at his friends. “Thanks for sticking with me.”

“Noctis, we would never allow you embark on a perilous path alone.” Ignis politely cleared his throat then bowed. “Rest well.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis paced around his room as he gripped Luna’s letter in his hand. After the room was clear save for the scattered boxes where Gladio had dropped them, Ardyn excused himself saying he needed to discuss further plans with Crowe to ensure Luna’s safety. Noctis doubted that was true, but he appreciated his husband allowing him the privacy to read the letter without his constant need to somehow touch him.

Already he wondered why Luna had not sent Umbra instead with the journal they used to communicate often ever since her capture. A phone call seemed more convenient, but anyone could tap her phone, and Umbra was harder to track. No one would suspect a dog to be a messenger that carried a valuable item between countries. He finally gathered the courage to open the letter and recognized Luna’s penmanship.

_Dearest Noctis,_

_Congratulations on your wedding. I hope my absence did not leave you doubting I purposely missed such an important day for you. May your days be merry with Ardyn who I am forever grateful in helping me escape._

_Unfortunately, I have grave news. As of late, Umbra and Pryna have gone missing. Whether they have left simply on a journey unknown to me, or something else is amiss, I am worried. The journal remains with him, if it were to fall into the wrong hands…but we must stay positive. Nyx and I are searching for them while attending the those inflicted with the Scourge._

_Gentiana has not heeded my calls, but messengers do not always grant an audience unless they deem it necessary. Perhaps I am worrying for naught, or something else is amiss. I shall send Umbra the moment he returns, until then, please lay trust in Crowe who is risking her life in filling the role as a messenger for us._

_I pray for we may meet soon again. Please, take care._

_With love,_

_Luna_

Umbra missing. Messengers don’t just go missing. Noctis hadn’t seen Umbra in months, and though that wasn’t uncommon to go without word from Luna over extended periods of time, something about the letter settled a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. Gentiana accompanied Luna wherever she went, serving the Oracle faithfully. To leave the princess unattended was unheard of.

Noctis couldn’t pin point what was wrong, but for messengers to be gone, it meant something bigger than he thought was going on. He summoned his Armiger, a pitiful sight with only one arm in his arsenal. If only he could be at Luna’s side to help her, but he had to leave the task to Nyx and Crowe. Right now, his job was to keep Lucis out of war. After Luna takes over, he can leave comfortably to search for the rest of the tombs, maybe Ardyn could accompany him.

He expelled his Armiger and sat down at the desk, taking his time to write a reply. Nothing could come close to Luna’s writing, his handwriting was at least legible but he had to scrap his letters various times before his eyes were drooping from the heaviness of sleep.

“Noctis.”

Noctis felt someone shaking him and he groaned in annoyance. More than anything he disliked being woken up from a restful sleep, well, if that entailed a crick at his neck and his back aching from his uncomfortable position of being slouched over the desk.

“I do wonder how you managed to live alone.” Ardyn said as he helped Noctis to the bed. “What word of the princess?”

“Luna?” Noctis murmured sleepily. “She’s fine, just worried about me like always.” He turned on his side, already curling up under the covers.

“How loved you are.” Ardyn brushed back Noctis’ soft tresses covering his face.

Noctis yawned. “Aren’t you going to sleep too?”

“Later. I rather watch you.” Ardyn’s voice was now close against his ear, his breath tickling Noctis’ neck and lips ghosting over pale skin.

“Creep.” Noctis grumbled with no hint of malice. “Think this will work?”

“Yes.” Ardyn said without reserve. “Hm, should I reward you for your endeavors?”

“Haven’t done anything, yet.” Noctis knew sleep would claim him soon, he could hardly keep up the conversation without groggily replying.

“Ah, so you do want some form of praise.” Ardyn teased as he pressed a chaste kiss against Noctis’ neck.

“Stop putting words in my mouth.” Noctis shifted to face Ardyn, though he couldn’t concentrate or see much even with the dim light of the lamp as the only source of light. “Why do keep picking on Prompto by the way?”

“No reason. I find it amusing riling him up.” Ardyn laughed and continued his ministrations.

“Quit it. I think he’s gone through enough bullying.” Noctis pushed Ardyn away from him and lifted the covers over him.

“Alright. As you wish.”

Noctis felt the bed dip, no doubt Ardyn now laid beside him. The last time he had seen Ardyn sleep was on the couch of his old room, and now here he was sharing a bed with him. If he were more awake, he would have kicked him off the bed and demanded he sleep on the floor, but he was too tired to care. “No touching.”

“Yes, love. I tend to act ever the gentleman.” Ardyn answered, sighing but otherwise made no move to pull Noctis closer.

“Ardyn.” Noctis murmured as his consciousness started to slip. “Thanks…”

The Niflheim Empire remained a threat, there were agents acting against Lucis and infiltrating their ranks. Gentiana as well as the messengers embodied in Umbra and Pryna were missing. Commodore Highwind could have information regarding MT technology. It all weighed heavy on Noctis, he was running against the tides of time and fate, but for once, he had a plan. There were allies willing to help save Lucis and King Regis from descending into a pit of chaos. And Noctis had Ardyn who had yet to lead him astray.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never meant to be a political intrigue fic but here we are because Ardyn's involvement is crucial to Noctis' growth. Thank you for all the wonderful comments! I hope I don't disappoint. Everything is getting kind of plot heavy and as much as I love world building, it's so difficult to write. Luckily the game is vague enough to fill in some holes or expand on it. Slowest of burns but everything is going to pick up the closer we get to unmasking Drautos (which I guess isn't a spoiler).


	8. Chapter 8

The married life wasn’t what Noctis expected. An array of situations he might find himself in consisted of waking up to Ardyn sleeping at his side, a stigma he rather not delve into. Except, Ardyn was not in bed, nor were there telltale signs his husband had even lingered long enough to leave an impression. Disappointment wasn’t exactly the word he would use, but there resided some part of him that was disconcerted by the whole affair.

Snap out of it. Awkward crisis avoided, Noctis thought in relief. What exactly would he even say to Ardyn if he had woken up in his arms? Good morning? Get out of my bed, asshole? Our bed, Ardyn would have said instead, the smug bastard had enough indecency to tease him all day about it.

Noctis resisted the urge to burry himself back under the covers as reality started to sink back in. Most married couples would be off on a memorable honeymoon, not deliberating how to maintain the peace between two rival countries. Except everything about his marriage was anything but normal.

Normal, yeah right, his life hadn’t been normal since he was born. There was no point on complaining now, Noctis knew he had committed himself to a cause, to his people, and his future as King. One step at a time, he thought as he slipped out of bed, his body heavy with exhaustion though he mustered the will for a bath.

By the time he was dressed, Noctis caught the scent of food. For a moment he thought it was Ignis bringing him some breakfast, but instead he was met with Ardyn sitting in the living room, his feet on the coffee table as he leaned back in his chair, reading what appeared to be a newspaper. He wanted to creep by, just say good morning and be done with it. What are you even supposed to do with your spouse in the morning besides eat together?

Ardyn beat him to the punch as usual. “Good morning, my dear prince. Did you miss me so?” He set the paper aside as if Noctis were his newfound interest.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Noctis crossed his arms though he sat down across from Ardyn, hugging his knees to his chest. “Where’d you go anyway?”

“Disappointed?” Ardyn teased, already handing Noctis an organized file.

The prince snorted in reply as he flipped through the pages, his surprise evident after he skimmed through it, realizing Ardyn had composed comprehensive notes on Niflheim’s political state and the country’s infrastructure. Noctis had read plenty of reports in the past, even weighed his decisions on several, but never to the extent of attending a council meeting in person. As far as the council knew, the prince has no court presence, merely provided suggestions that were often dismissed.

“I’m not sure if I’m ready,” Noctis murmured quietly, sullen by the prospect of his reputation questioned by both Lucian and Niflheim officials alike. “It’s a lot to take in.”

Ardyn hummed pleasantly, and for a moment Noctis believed his husband would follow up with a witty remark to brush aside the issue. “Do you trust me?”

It’s a simple question. Noctis bit his lower lip, the answer on the tip of his tongue. “I wouldn’t be going along with this crazy plan if I didn’t.”

“Fair enough,” Ardyn raised his hands in defense. “Now, do you trust yourself?”

Noctis tried to play it cool. “What kind of question is that?” He snorted, but he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“The heart of the problem.” Ardyn imitated the bang of a gunshot with his hand, pointing directly at Noctis. “Think of this as a trial you must overcome. If you can bring forth a peaceful solution that would appease both Niflheim and Lucis, then you gain more favor.”

“And fucking it up starts a war. Again,” Noctis added wearily.

Ardyn lifted a shoulder. “Come now, our marriage will not be for naught. You have me as your side to advice you. Over these past several weeks you have challenged the Empire without lacking confidence.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t beat myself up anymore. It’s weird when you’re being nice,” Noctis grumbled under his breath.

“Should I be cruel?” Ardyn smiled wryly. “Though I would never hurt you, oh it would crush my soul to do so.”

“Right,” Noctis deadpanned and rolled his eyes. “Should we go?”

Ardyn rolled up his sleeve, checking his watch and grabbed his hat he had set in one of the empty chairs. “Yes, I believe it’s time. Now, take a deep breath and relax. The world is yours, Noctis, you merely have yet to fully grasp it.”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Noctis groaned, trying to steady his trembling hands.

“There is a way to shut me up,” Ardyn intoned with a lingering implication.

Noctis shook his head in disbelief before tucking the file Ardyn had given him securely under his arm and walking out the door without another word, but the quirk of his lips could hardly hide his own amusement.

 

* * *

 

Panicking wasn’t doing him any favors though neither was Ardyn holding onto his arm firmly to prevent him from running or hiding. Deep breaths. Breathe in and out. Relax. Noctis murmured quietly under his breath as they approached the doors to the council room. The guards posted outside shared surprised looks with one another though none of them were brave enough to comment on the rare presence of Noctis.

“Your Highness,” a guard bowed respectfully. “His Majesty and the Council are already inside. They were not aware you were attending today’s meeting.”

“Kind of a last-minute thing,” Noctis chuckled nervously. “Need experience at some point.”

Ardyn cleared his throat loudly, drawing the attention of the guards who tensed up when finally noticing Noctis wasn’t alone. A flush creeped upon their faces, too flustered to apologize with anything more than a hurried bow followed by a “Lord Ardyn.”

“Now, Noctis, we should inside before they say we arrived late,” Ardyn dismissed the guards no sign of ever being offended, merely amused seeing them squirm under the scrutiny of the former Chancellor.

Noctis opened his mouth to protest, but his husband was always one step ahead as the doors opened and Ardyn forced him inside without a chance for debate. The low murmurs subsided, none of the attendees expected for Noctis to stride in with Ardyn in tow. Every step against the polished marble floor echoed within the chamber’s walls until they receded with a heavy silence.

Regis quirked his lips into a thin smile, his questioning gaze directed towards Ignis left no doubt he would question him in private as to why Noctis was there without his permission. Niflheim was none too pleased to see Noctis either, though none of them made an attempt to admonish their disapproval. This was starting to feel more like a bad idea rather than a carefully strategic plan.

“Noctis, my son, I feared you would be late,” Regis greeted Noctis accordingly and with a familiar warmth reserved only for the prince. Alright, so maybe his dad would be somewhat pissed later, but for now the king was playing along with the ploy.

Noctis bowed before Regis, and in the process giving Ardyn a hard nudge to do the same. “Sorry, it won’t happen again.” He rose his head high, feigning a confident gait as Ardyn merely tipped his hat towards Regis and Iedolas, paying no heed to being cordial with either side.

“Please join us,” Regis presented the empty chair on his left reserved for the next in line for ascension for the throne, and though Ignis usually served as a substitute for the prince in court.

Without a chance for hesitation, Noctis drew in a shaky breath as he took his place next to his father. The overwhelming finality of claiming his place as the crown prince pressed against his chest. A combination of awe and trepidation spread throughout the Niflheim governing body while the Lucians radiated with pride. Regis provided Noctis with a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder, allowing some tension to ebb away despite Niflheim’s scrutiny.

“Has the prince any knowledge of formal proceedings?” Iedolas spoke before Regis was given a chance to address the chamber.

It was an insult, of course, Noctis couldn’t help but clench his fists tightly under the table if only to stop himself from lashing back.

“His Highness may have had a unique education, but he was able to balance his normal studies with private tutoring regarding Lucian politics and his duty as the prince of Lucis,” Ignis answered calmly with a small smile directed at Noctis.

Ravus crossed his arms, displeasure etched on his features, but he remained silent next to Iedolas who wore a tight smile. “Yes, of course. I meant no offense, I only worry Prince Noctis may find this overwhelming.”

“Not at all,” Ardyn interrupted as he placed a hand over Noctis’, prying his fingers loose. “He may lack experience, but I found he is rather quick learner in some areas more than others.”

Noctis resisted the urge to kick Ardyn under the table. Definitely not the time to make innuendos, except Ardyn had done nothing more than earn some scorn from Niflheim now that they were fully aware Ardyn was on the Lucian side.

“Could’ve said that differently,” Noctis grumbled low enough for Ardyn to hear.

Ardyn slipped his hand away from Noctis, feigning innocence. “No need to lie about what is true.” He reached for his glass of water, tipping it in Iedolas’ direction as one would to make a toast. “Should Noct have any questions, he need only to ask for clarification from me or Ignis, surely that might ease your worries, Emperor.”

“It certainly does,” Iedolas said coolly, his anger festering into a quiet storm.

“Then allow us to begin,” Regis proposed, leaving no room for further debate of Noctis’ unexpected attendance. “As we come together in times of peace, there are various legislations King Mors imposed for the protection of Lucis that we must reexamine.”

Tensions started rising as the reminiscence of the past was brought up. The fracture between King Mors’ friendship with Iedolas was rarely spoken of, but there was no denying at some point, the Emperor of Niflheim had been a respected friend and ally of Lucis. A wall separated Lucis from the Empire’s tyranny though its protection was exclusively for Lucian citizens.

“During that time, Magitek technology was experimental, and research was scarce. King Mors thought it wise to be cautious and placed restrictions on its use though he saw it could be a fundamental part of technologically advancing humanity. Unfortunately, Magitek became a lethal weapon against the Lucian army and we were forced to withdraw within the city’s walls.” Regis paused, unwavering though he was cautious to choose his words.

Iedolas leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped together. “You were merely a boy during that time, Your Majesty. Sent to a war Mors knew could not be won.”

Regis raised a brow. “Be it as it may, I inherited the throne from King Mors, and vowed to keep the Wall erected for the sake of protecting Lucis and the Crystal. I cannot deny Niflheim has suffered loss but expanding its territory on neutral countries hardly excuses the violence ensued by its military forces.”

“Is that an accusation, Your Majesty?” Iedolas replied venomously. “As I recall, Lucis shut its borders to its own people.”

Regis exhaled wearily, his expression one of sorrow and regret. “I cannot deny our lack of aid for Lucian citizens residing outside the capital. Each town had its own history and culture, and lost it will be in time, for that there are no words to justify our abandonment. It shames me to this day many lives were lost both Lucian and the people of Eos.” He closed his eyes momentarily, the toll of the being a King etched upon his rugged features.

“We offered them sanction,” Clarus interjected with a grim smile. “Despite our efforts, as you said, Emperor Iedolas, Lucian did close its borders after King Regis decided the war would only cause more causalities and ordered a retreat after the death of King Mors.”

Noctis sensed there was a bitter reminisce of the past that lingered between Regis and Clarus neither were keen to revisit, but for the sake of the meeting old wounds would have to be reopened. Whatever had happened on when Regis left Lucis with his royal retainers and friends, was a mystery, but if only Clarus and Cor remained at his side, at one point the group had grown fragmented.

“Ah, yes, the Kingsglaive.” Iedolas crossed his arms and nodded. “A formidable group I must admit they served well against the daemons. Were they given a choice in the matter?”

“Yes. I merely sought those with magical aptitude to offer them a position to be granted the ability to fight for Lucis, none were coerced into making the pact,” Regis explained, though he couldn’t help the faint frown.  

“The Glaive is loyal,” Drautos added in support of the King’s claims. “They took an oath before the King to protect Lucis, to protect their families from Imperial rule. The magic seeping through veins is not possible without their allegiance to the King, it was a choice made by them alone.”

Iedolas drummed his fingers against the table, the light rhythmic tap allowed him some time to access the situation without being intrusive or disruptive. “As you have so used magic for defense, we used technology. Both hold their own merit, but to ask my country to simply hand over our only means of defense during a tentative period of trust, well, you can see why we are weary to share or even abolish magitek.”

The rebuttal sent a wave of astonishment through the room, rendering even the Niflheim government visibly shaken by Iedolas’ composure. Buried through the war, Iedolas’ name had been tarnished to an immoderate tyrant. Reasoning with him had led Mors to an ultimatum of a full out war, and the past couple of months he had been apprehensive about Noctis marrying Ardyn, but this had to be the first time he spoke as a leader of a country.

“You are within your rights,” Regis agreed, unwavering despite being taken aback. “As are we in merely proposing a negotiation concerning magitek soldiers.”

“And what proposition may that be?” Iedolas inquired clasping his hands together, the solution to the problem blatantly revolved around Niflheim’s whims.

Noctis had read Ardyn’s notes, well, maybe skimmed would be the word. There were various legal policies in place that would prevent the Lucian governing body from delving into any laws imposed by Niflheim on the development of Magitek. Some was information Noctis had seen before in the reports brought to him or with his private lessons, but as he muddled his mind for answers, he realized nothing could appease Iedolas.

Not completely.

“I have an idea.” Noctis interrupted before his father could speak. Whispers arose some expressing their doubt, others their genuine curiosity as to what Noctis may say. They subsided when Regis raised a hand in a silent command.

“We can all agree the treaty is hanging on a thread.” Noctis knew there was no point on sugar coating the heart of the issue. “Eos isn’t going to forget the war right away, hell, the Glaive want their homelands back and we owe it to them, but right now none of us trust each other with our own source of defense. That is why I think Lucis should dissolve the Wall and open its borders.”

There was a tentative agreement to allow only Niflheim officials within Lucis. Niflheim citizens would have to wait to be granted permission to visit the city, and future talks would include those who would want to become permanent residents. The rebuilding would take work, Noctis couldn’t delude himself to think it would happen overnight, but he needed at least some common ground between them.

“May I remind you of the daemons the Wall keeps at bay, Your Highness?” Clarus posed the question though if only to prompt Noctis to explain his reasoning before the opportunity was taken from him.

“With the war over, we can focus our efforts on daemons. Lucis has an ample number of defenses, it would be difficult for them to start crossing our borders. I know it’s temporary, but with combined forces we can start protecting towns that have been effected the most.” Noctis had read various reports both from Ignis and Ardyn of the scourge starting to spread throughout Eos. Slowly but gradually it could consume the world if the balance wasn’t kept by Luna. “We promised peace for all of Eos, can’t make empty promises anymore. I think Niflheim should help in restoration with its magitek technology.”

“Noctis.” Regis interrupted with a firm tone.

Noctis frowned. “Luna told me a long time ago it’s our job to protect people from the scourge. This is a new age, and we have to give Niflheim a chance to show Eos through their actions they want peace as well. Right now we can lend them our strength, and we can send Ardyn to oversee the use of magitek to ensure they are using it purely for daemons.”

“Oh.” Ardyn intoned, his hand clasped on Noctis’ shoulder. “I may not have been privy to magitek projects, but I will do what I can if His Majesty allows it.”

Regis reclined back in his seat, a sigh escaping him as he weighed his options. “What do you make of this, Iedolas?”

“Ardyn now serves the Lucian line, there is no guarantee he would document any of our projects without bias,” Iedolas rebutted airily.

Noctis smiled slightly. “That may be true. Prince Ravus holds a high rank both in the Niflheim army and government, he could gloss over Ardyn’s reports. They used to work together, it would be a good opportunity for the people to see us delegating peacefully.”

“Really? That’s it?” Ravus snorted from where he sat. “Though I hardly expect anything more from you, _Noctis.”_

Iedolas spared Ravus no comment or as much as he addressed Noctis directly, a cool anger just below the surface of his rather calm demeanor. “Alright, Your Highness. I will allow this, however, if I feel at any given time that the Lucians may leak our information, then the deal will be off the table. Verstael is the director of our magitek program, he won’t be inclined to share his research so readily. Trust must be earned, you cannot demand for it.”

Noctis managed a slight nod, his hands clenched under the table as he struggled to keep composed after signing himself up for something he wasn’t sure he could handle. “Yes, and thank you for this opportunity. Lucis will not squander it.” He stood to bow respectfully, hoping his stalling would give them enough time to find the spies infiltrating Lucis.

 

* * *

 

With the meeting adjourned, there was an immediate sense of relief that shifted the atmosphere to a more amicable one. For the press waiting outside the Citadel’s entrance for the outcome of the proceedings, there was a sense of relief seeing the King and Emperor walking together to address their agreement. Fortunately for Noctis, he was able to avoid the cameras and the reporters by slipping past the onslaught of the crowd.

It was his forte, to run when possible and maybe he should have stayed, said a few words to incite Lucians to trust their prince, but Noctis wasn’t sure he deserved the credit anyway. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he shook his head. What seemed like hours ticked by and he heard footsteps approaching him followed by the familiar tap of a cane.

“Noctis.” Regis greeted his son in the empty foyer. “Come, we should talk.” He said softly only making Noctis dread the worse.

What could he even say? The mess Noctis dragged his father into could have repercussions Lucis wasn’t ready for. He prepared himself for a long lecture as they moved into his father’s private chambers.

“Dad.” Noctis began, hesitating as he tried to find the words for an apology as well as to defend his own actions.

Regis shook his head admonishing Noctis’ will to protest. “I am not angry.” He reassured Noctis, the corners of his eyes crinkling to match his smile. “Part of me is worried, I cannot deny what you proposed is not risky, but I may be biased.”

“Biased?” Noctis repeated under his breath. “How?”

Regis let out a weary sigh. “My father felt Iedolas’ betrayal deeply. During the time, I was about your age Noctis, if not a bit younger when I was sent to push back Niflheim’s forces. Perhaps I have not let go of past yet, too much happened in those years for me to reconcile.”

History provided little details or insight to Regis’ younger days. Most were glorified accounts of his strength and courage fighting a war that couldn’t be won. Otherwise, Noctis never heard his father mention his boyhood days or that Cid had been a good friend at one point.

“Okay.” Noctis bit his lower lip anxiously. “That makes sense and it’s not like I was born to live through it….”

“No, but we brought you into a world of war and uncertainty. Lunafreya and Ravus have both suffered a similar fate and still continue to do so. This is why I am not upset by your decision, Noctis. You are this country’s future, this world’s hope and Chosen King. There will be many upcoming battles for rebuilding and forming alliances, and the decisions do not get easier. I am proud of you, son, for taking an initiative none of us older members could possibly fathom.” Regis managed a small fond smile and embraced his son for a moment.

It was warm, full of love and affection Noctis rarely got or asked for. It was more than he deserved.

“Dad, I…” The words lodged in his throat, unable to push them past his lips.

Regis chuckled, his composed demeanor breaking if only for Noctis. “But heed my words, son, may your decisions be made on what _you_ believe is right for Lucis. No one can make these for you, though that does not mean you cannot receive guidance from those you trust. As the future King, this is your burden to carry.”

“I…know.” Noctis said lamely. “All I want is there to be no more wars. I know what I have to do.”

Regis parted slightly and drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment then exhaling. “Would I be able to change the tides of your fate, I would. After the New Wall is brought down, the ring is yours to bare. Promise me one thing.”

“Yeah, anything.” Noctis gulped down the significance of the ring passing onto his hands. The legacy of twelve Lucian Kings rested inside the ring, granting the barer a power no mortal could comprehend.

“Only seek the ring’s power when you truly need to. When you must take it upon yourself to rid the world of the scourge, then you can wear it, until then, there is no need,” Regis said with a serious expression.

Noctis drew in a shaky breath. His father wanted him to live a long life. There was a chance for Noctis to avoid wasting away due to the ring’s price for power. A chance his father never got. “Promise.” He murmured and wanted to linger at Regis’ side if only a while longer until a knock at the door interrupted the moment.

“Go with your head held high, Noctis,” Regis said and squeezed his son’s arm, the cool touch of his skin a shock to Noctis as he heard Clarus’ voice.

Nothing more was said between them and Noctis could only numbly bow to Regis before wandering towards his own chambers. For hours the conversation plagued his thoughts that he nearly failed to notice Ardyn coming back, clothes rumpled, and hair tussled in its usual unkempt form though he came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Why the long face, little prince? I say we celebrate this small victory,” Ardyn proposed as he poured the wine into the glasses.

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing.” Noctis said distractedly though he accepted the glass of wine. “Thanks again for the notes.”

Ardyn hummed his disapproval. “Lying is unbecoming of a prince.”

“Did my dad say anything to you?” Noctis asked instead of taking the bait of Ardyn’s taunt.

“His Majesty more or less implied he trusts me as much as he trusts the Empire, so yes, we spoke. The Crowns Guard is going to check the legitimacy of my reports.” Ardyn languidly drank his wine, casual about the whole affair.

“Can’t blame him for that.” Noctis understood his father’s weariness for Ardyn, hell, everyone still treated him with suspicion.

“I am deeply hurt you agree to such claims.” Ardyn drawled and placed a hand over his heart. “Here I have done my dutiful duties as the consort in protecting you and securing Lucis’ safety as well as arranging a meeting with Commodore Highwind for a few days’ time.”

Noctis forgot about his father briefly, his interest piqued at the mention of Aranea. “She’s coming?”

“The last I heard from here, she is in the city officially as a representative. It works in our favor that she does not have to think of an excuse as to why she would be in Lucis without Niflheim’s knowing. Ravus highly respects her, he has no reason to track her movements,” Ardyn explained, already pouring himself a second glass of wine.

“You sure she’ll do something crazy like this just for money?” Noctis never liked placing his trust on strangers even more so on people he had never met before. Checking her credibility would be his top priority and he would have to authenticate any documents she brings him before he can present them to his father.

“She does owe me a rather hefty sum of favors,” Ardyn said flippantly. “After I married you, my privileges were revoked. No doubt Niflheim is going to omit their secrets from Lucis about their experiments. Only Aranea can investigate further.”

“Okay, okay.” Noctis agreed. “So, when am I meeting her and where?”

Ardyn slipped Noctis an invitation across the table. “Oh, well, one could say this is a den of iniquity.”

“This is…” Noctis looked up at Ardyn in surprise, he hadn’t expected to be meeting in such a populated district especially with the current tensions among immigrants and Lucian citizens. “I’ve never been here before. Prompto sucks at finding places so we’ll just be wandering for hours.”

“Crowe is well acquainted with the area. Establishing a stable form of communication for our group is crucial and Crowe is nimble on her feet, and her adept to magic invaluable, though for now she can secure a route for you and dear Prompto.” Ardyn pulled out a letter from the pocket of his coat. “With this, the Commodore will allow you into the establishment.”

He traced the calligraphy of the invitation, the art on it foreign yet it contained influences of Lucian culture. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Noctis grumbled under his breath but took the invitation without further reluctance. “This better work.”

“Would I ever lie to you, little prince?” Ardyn’s lips curved into a smirk as he pressed the glass to his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm alive! A big shout out to the lovely artists who have sent me art. Thank you so much I really love it so much <3! I don't think I have the words to express how touched I am receiving such beautiful artwork from talented artists. Thank you!!! 
> 
> Wow. Can't believe Episode Ardyn is actually officially happening!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [love and not war [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279507) by [r3zuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri)




End file.
